Friendship And Love
by AiNeko-chan
Summary: AU.Bagaimana jika seorang murid pindahan dari kota berhasil merebut hati seorang gadis yang belum pernah menyukai lelaki sebelumnya?Dan bagaimana tanggapan sahabatnya mengenai ini? Warning: OOC,lots of pairing, Full pairings inside. CH 11 UPDATED!
1. the transfer student

**/EDITED/ **Nyaaaaaaa aineko is baaack! :D *gaada yang nunggu wooo* /dilempar kacang/

ehm, jadi, fic ini sudah saya rombak sepenuhnya dari chapter 1 sampe chapter yang terakhir~ karena yang dulu abal sekali or *pundung*

yah, semoga ada perubahan yang berarti :)

enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **ATLUS. Kalo persona series punyaku, persona 5 pasti rilis di PS2. =_=#

**Summary: **sebuah kisah cinta segiempat antara yukiko-souji-chie-yosuke.

Fanfic pertamaku, maap kalo masih ancur. Review,please?

* * *

**Persona 4 Fanfiction © AiNeko-chan**

**::**

**FRIENDSHIP & LOVE**

**::**

**CHAPTER 1**

"**The Transfer Student"**

**

* * *

**

**Yasogami Higschool, Yasoinaba**

**08.15 AM**

Suasana dalam SMU satu-satunya di daerah Inaba itu ramai seperti biasa. Murid-murid masih asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, berjalan atau mengobrol di sekitar koridor, walaupun bel tanda masuk telah lama berdering. Selama guru yang mengajar belum masuk kelas, sepertinya murid-murid tidak akan menganggap bel itu sebagai pertanda masuk kelas.

Di dalam kelas 2-2 yang terletak di lantai 2 sebelah barat, adalah dua orang gadis remaja yang duduk berhadapan, mengobrol dengan tenang sementara suasana kelasnya mulai ricuh karena ulah beberapa murid bermasalah.

"Jadi, pulang sekolah ini kau akan membantu di penginapan lagi, Yukiko?" kata salah satu gadis yang berambut bob coklat dan mengenakan jaket hijau di balik seragamnya.

"Um.." gadis yang satunya menjawab dengan sedikit helaan nafas. "Entah kenapa, belakangan ini Okaasan jadi lebih sering memintaku membantunya, Chie. walaupun sepenglihatanku jumlah tamu yang datang tetap sama..", dia memilin ujung rambutnya lalu mengurainya kembali—tanda bahwa ia tengah gelisah. Gadis yang ini memiliki rambut panjang hitam dan memakai cardigan berwarna merah, serta bando yang sewarna dengan cardigannya.

Temannya yang dipanggil Chie itu tidak sempat menjawab, karena saat itu, tiba-tiba seorang guru bergigi tonggos yang terlihat galak memasuki ruangan kelas dengan suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar. Dia mengirim _death glare_ ke seluruh kelas, dan dalam sekejap, semua murid menghentikan aktifitasnya dan segera duduk di bangku masing-masing, termasuk dua gadis tadi.

"Akh, King Moron sudah datang! Yukiko, kita lanjutkan nanti ya!", kata gadis berambut bob seraya berdiri dan kembali ke bangkunya. Temannya yang bernama Yukiko hanya memberikan senyum tipis sebagai jawaban.

Seseorang yang sepertinya ketua kelas berdiri, memberi isyarat untuk mengucapkan salam dan ucapan "Selamat Pagi" kepada wali kelas mereka yang baru datang, lelaki tua bernama Morooka yang biasa disebut _King Moron_ oleh murid-murid. (rahasiakan ini darinya!)

"Ahem! Yak, cukup untuk salam bodoh itu! Dengar, murid-murid tidak berguna! Aku tidak mau basa-basi, jadi langsung saja.. Kelas ini kedapatan murid baru, dan orangnya ada di luar sana." kata Morooka sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

Sesaat, kelas kembali ramai karena ucapan Morooka tentang "murid baru" itu. Obrolan semacam "Kira-kira laki-laki atau perempuan ya?" dapat terdengar di setiap bagian kelas, sampai guru bergigi tonggos itu mengeluarkan suara deheman keras yang membuat sekelas hening kembali.

"Jangan ribut cuma gara-gara kelas ini kedatangan satu pembuat onar lainnya! Dan aku tidak suka membuang waktuku, jadi—Hei, kau! Cepat masuk!" serunya.

Saat seorang lelaki memasuki kelas itu dengan isyarat dari Morooka, kelas jadi ramai kembali.

Lelaki itu memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu pendek. Ia juga memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan rambutnya. Pandangannya tenang, dengan kulit yang cukup putih untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Blazernya tidak terkancing, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang peduli dengan perkara itu. Mereka semua hanya memperhatikan wajah sang murid pindahan. Wajah yang membuat hampir seluruh anak perempuan di kelas itu terpesona, dan seluruh anak lelaki yang menatapnya tak nyaman. Wajah yang hampir tanpa ekspresi namun terlihat mengagumkan.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu! Singkat saja! Jangan sita waktuku lebih dari ini!" perintah Morooka. Lelaki itu mengangguk dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Souji Seta. Salam kenal.", katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya, lalu memberikan senyum simpul kepada seluruh kelas.

Senyuman itu disambut dengan beberapa teriakan kagum murid-murid perempuan, sementara yang lainnya berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah masing-masing. Walaupun ada juga beberapa yang tidak peduli. Murid lelaki mengirimkan pandangan tidak suka kepada murid baru itu, atau bisa dibilang—pandangan cemburu.

Yukiko sempat terpesona juga olehnya, dan Ia menengok ke belakang—tepat ke tempat Chie duduk. "Wah, murid pindahan itu keren juga ya, Chie. Lihat sekeliling, mereka sampai berteriak lebay seperti i— eh? Chie?" –dan Ia menyadari ekspresi wajah temannya yang cukup.. aneh.

Chie tidak merespon pernyataan Yukiko, tentu saja. Wajahnya seperti bengong, rona merah dapat terlihat di kedua pipinya, dan matanya tertuju ke depan, tapi tidak melihat ke arah Yukiko, King Moron, atau teman-temannya yang lain, melainkan kepada lelaki berambut abu-abu yang sekarang tampak bingung karena satu kelas jadi ribut karena perkenalannya. Kepada Souji Seta.

Dan Yukiko, tentu saja segera menyadari, bahwa sahabatnya telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, kepada murid pindahan yang bernama Souji Seta.

Sementara, Morooka atau King Moron merasa agak kesal (atau lebih tepat,cemburu) melihat Souji yang bisa menarik perhatian seluruh anak perempuan di kelas itu. Sebuah symbol urat dapat terlihat di dahinya yang cukup lebar.

"Sudahlah! Perkenalan ini berlangsung terlalu lama! Dan apa-apaan dengan teriakan itu! Dasar pembuat onar!", dia melirik Souji dengan tatapan membunuh, walaupun Souji tidak menyadarinya. "Tunggu apa lagi kau? Seta Sonji, cepat duduk di bangkumu! " semburnya.

"Nama saya Seta Souji, Pak." koreksi Souji, "Dan saya harus duduk di mana?"

"Dimana saja yang bangkunya kosong! Kalau tidak ada, duduk di lantai saja sana!", ucapnya sewot lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Souji yang tampak sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Morooka yang sangat-tidak-mencerminkan-seorang-guru itu. Namun, Ia putuskan untuk tetap tenang dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas untuk menemukan bangku kosong. Dan Ia menemukannya di sebelah bangku Chie.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk disini?", ucapnya langsung saat menghampiri gadis berambut bob itu. Yang dipanggil segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan terkejut mendapati lelaki berambut abu-abu itu sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Hah? Di sebelah sini? Eh, anu.. maksudmu—Oh! M-maksudnya duduk di bangku sebelahku? A.. ahahaha, tentu saja boleh! S-silakan! Silakan!", katanya dengan gugup, menimbulkan gelak tawa dari murid sekelas. Wajahnya jadi memerah karena malu.

Tapi, Seta Souji, hanya memberikan senyum lembut sebagai jawaban. Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, kemudian duduk di bangku sebelah Chie.

"Terimakasih." katanya, masih dengan senyum lembut. "Mohon bantuannya untuk satu tahun ke depan. Siapa namamu?"

Chie makin gelagapan. "E-err.. C-chie! Chie Satonaka! M-mohon bantuannya juga!"

"Satonaka-san ya? Salam kenal, kalau begitu." ucapnya lagi, membuat muka Chie jadi semerah tomat mendapati lelaki itu tengah berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Sa-salam kenal juga, Seta..kun." Chie sempat tertawa salah tingkah sebelum kena semprotan ludah (hoek) Morooka karena berisik saat pelajaran akan dimulai.

* * *

Saat waktu istirahat tiba, seketika meja sang murid pindahan yang bernama Souji itu langsung dikelilingi banyak anak-anak sekelas. Tentu saja 99.9% diantaranya adalah murid-murid perempuan yang tertarik dengan ketampanan Souji.

Sementara, Chie yang sedang makan bersama di salah satu bangku di ujung kelas bersama Yukiko (karena bangkunya yang ada di sebelah Souji dikerumuni anak-anak perempuan), terus memperhatikan souji dengan rona merah yang masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Yukiko yang tadinya sedang asyik bercerita mengehentikan ceritanya karena melihat Chie yang sepertinya daritadi tidak menyimak omongannya.

"Hei,Chie.."

Chie masih melamun.

"Chie,kau dengar aku?"

Chie masih,masih melamun.

Yukiko yang kesal akhirnya menggoyangkan tangannya didepan mata Chie, membuat gadis berambut coklat itu segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh,Yu-Yukiko,ada apa?"

Yukiko merengut kesal. "Kau dengar tadi aku ngomong apa?"

"He? Tidak. Memangnya kamu ngomong apa?"

Yukiko makin kesal. Ia memegang kepalanya dan berkata dengan nada marah.

"Makanya kalo lagi diajak bicara perhatikan dong! Jangan cuma melihat ke arah murid pindahan itu saja!"

Seketika muka Chie jadi bertambah merah.

"What The—! Siapa yang merhatiin murid pindahan itu?!"

Yukiko tersenyum sinis, "Well,aku sudah melihatmu memperhatikan murid pindahan itu selama 10 menit. Aku tahu,kau suka padanya kan?"

"!!"

Kali ini wajah Chie jadi semerah tomat. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Sepertinya Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Yukiko cepat memotongnya dengan senyum mencurigakan.

"Tidak usah disembunyikan deh..aku tahu kok sejak melihat Seta-kun sejK pertamakali kamu sudah suka padanya kan? Aku ini kan sahabatmu. Masa aku tidak tahu ketika sahabatku sedang jatuh cinta?" Yukiko tertawa.

Gadis berambut bob di depannya terdiam untuk sesaat,

"…..Well..yeah…mungkin memang benar…" jawab Chie akhirnya, sambil tertunduk malu-malu.

" A-aku tidak mengerti,Yukiko..seumur hidupku,ini pertamakalinya aku begitu terpesona melihat seorang laki-laki..dan ini pertamakalinya aku menganggap keberadaan seorang laki-laki itu begitu spesial di hatiku..jantungku terus berdebar-debar setiap melihat senyumannya..dan mataku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya…"

Setelah Chie mengatakan hal tersebut dengan mengeluarkan segenap keberaniannya, bukan jawaban yang didapatkannya, melainkan..

Suara tertawa Yukiko..

"A-ahaha..! Snrk—I-ini pertamakalinya Chie yang tomboy itu mengatakan hal yang begitu romantis! Apa hari ini akan turun hujan? Hahahahaha!"

Chie kesal mendengar kata-katanya ditertawakan, wajahnya jadi kecut.

"Yukikoo..orang lagi curhat malah diketawain…" sahutnya dengan nada kesal.

"…Hahaha..maaf,maaf,,bercanda kok! Aku mengerti perasaanmu…itu namanya perasaan seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta!"

"…Itu sih aku juga tahu -_-..errr…lalu,apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Yang harus kau lakukan? Tentu saja menarik perhatiannya—sampai kau bisa jadian dengannya!"

Chie terbelalak kaget mendengar kata "jadian" itu. Wajar saja, meskipun tahun ini Ia telah menginjak usia 16 tahun, seumur hidup, dia tidak pernah sekalipun jadian dengan seorang laki-laki. Mungkin ada beberapa yang dekat dengannya, tapi Ia tidak menganggap mereka lebih daripada sahabat, tentu saja. Seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, ini pertamakalinya dia jatuh cinta.

"Ja..jadian..? Kupikir tidak usah sampai segitunya.."

"Kenapa tidak? Jadi kau mau selamanya hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan..sampai dia jadian dengan cewek lain, begitu?"

"…..Ti..tidak!! Uhh…tapi..aku tidak percaya diri..memangnya dia mau pacaran dengan cewek yang tidak cantik seperti aku ini?"

"Jangan pesimis dulu! Kamu manis kok,chie! Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu!"

"Benarkah, yukiko..?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi minta bayaran 1000 yen ya!"

"……Geez..yukiko,sejak kapan kamu jadi mata duitan?" Chie sweatdrop.

Keduanya sempat tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya bel masuk berbunyi, membuat mereka harus bergegas menghabiskan bekalnya dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

* * *

"Soujiii! Pulang bareng yuk!"

Murid pindahan berambut abu-abu itu tengah membereskan mejanya saat sebuah suara yang sangat SKSD itu memanggilnya. Murid pindahan—Seta Souji sebenarnya sudah mengenal lelaki berambut coklat yang sekarang berdiri dengan senyum cemerlang di sebelah mejanya itu, Yosuke Hanamura.

Saat istirahat tadi, dia satu-satunya lelaki yang mengajaknya mengobrol di antara sekian banyak gadis-gadis menyebalkan yang gampang berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila saat Souji tersenyum sedikit saja. Mungkin dia satu-satunya lelaki di kelas itu yang tidak merasa cemburu dengan kepopuleran Souji, atau memang dia selalu bersikap seperti itu pada tiap murid pindahan, atau mungkin dia memang tertarik untuk menjadi sahabat Souji, atau mungkin saja dia homo yang tertarik dengan wajah tampan Souji.

…Oke, hapus kemungkinan ketiga. Kembali ke topik.

_Well, bisa dibilang, daripada pulang bersama gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu, mungkin lebih baik aku pulang bersama lelaki ramah (baca: SKSD) ini_, pikir Souji.

"Baiklah," jawabnya dengan senyum kecil, membuat gadis-gadis yang mengantri di belakang Yosuke untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama jika saja Souji tidak menerima tawaran Souji, mengeluarkan seruan "YAAAAH" berbarengan. Souji tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, sebenarnya. Namun Yosuke sepertinya mengirim tatapan "Heh, aku menang!" kea rah gadis-gadis itu, membuat mereka balas mengirim death glare kepada lelaki berambut coklat itu.

Sementara Souji sudah mengambil tasnya dan berjalan beriringan dengan Yosuke, dua gadis berambut hitam dan coklat tampak menggerutu di bangku mereka sendiri. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yukiko dan Chie yang sebenarnya juga ingin mengajak Souji untuk pulang bersama mereka.

"Aaah! Keduluan! Dasar Hanamura brengsek!" ucap Chie kesal sambil sedikit mengacak rambutnya.

"Yah, setidaknya kau bisa lega karena dia pulang dengan lelaki, bukan dengan gadis lain kan. Kecuali kalau ternyata Hanamura itu homo, hahaha." hibur Yukiko, namun ucapannya membuat wajah Chie berubah horror.

"Tolong jangan berkata seolah Seta-kun itu homo, Yukiko. -_-lll Aku tidak mau kalau ternyata lelaki yang kusukai itu homo atau bisex, hiii.."

"Tapi yang kubilang homo itu kan Hanamura-kun, bukan Seta-kun." Yukiko sweatdrop.

"Sama saja ah! Kalau ternyata Hanamura homo dan Seta-kun mau dengannya, sama saja dia juga homo kan?!"

"Ya tapi kan daripada melihat dia jadian dengan cewek lain, bukannya kamu akan merasa lebih lega kalau dia jadian dengan cowok?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!"

"Tapi—"

Perdebatan kedua gadis yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak penting itu pun terus berlanjut. Well, Author sendiri bingung, sejak kapan mereka jadi berdebat tentang homo-homoan begini? Mungkin salah satu dari mereka akan ada yang berbakat menjadi seorang fujoshi di masa depan nanti, seperti sang author. (oke, gapenting-_-)

Kembali ke cerita, sementara Yukiko dan Chie masih berdebat seputar homo-dan-tidak, Yosuke yang berjarak tak jauh dari mereka dan memang memiliki kuping neraka, segera menengok kea rah keduanya dengan senyum mencurigakan,

"Hei, Satonaka dan Amagi! Sedang apa kalian bisik-bisik sambil menyebut namaku disana? Mencurigakaaan~" sahutnya jahil. Chie yang mendengarnya menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan segera mengirim _death glare_ ke arah cowok berambut coklat itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, bodoh!" ucapnya sinis lalu segera berbalik ke arah Yukiko kembali. Yosuke yang bisa dibilang paling hobi menjahili gadis seperti Chie, nyengir kuda dan kembali berkata dengan suara keras,

"Oooh, sikap macam apa itu? Tsundere? Jangan-jangan, sebenarnya kau suka padaku yaaa, Satonaka~?" ujarnya pede. Mendengar itu, Chie segera menatapnya dengan death glare lagi dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya,

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK! Sejak kapan kau jadi GR begitu sih? Mau cari gara-gara denganku, huh?" balasnya kalap.

"Hmmm? Begitu ya? Bagus deh! Soalnya kalau kau ternyata benar-benar suka padaku, aku akan bingung bagaimana cara menolakmu. Habis, kau kan samasekali tidak terlihat seperti perempuan. Kalau kutolak, siapa lagi lelaki yang akan mau denganmu? HAHAHA!"

Mendengar itu, tentu saja Chie jadi semakin marah. Dalam hitungan detik, sebuah tas sekolah dilemparkan dengan mulus tepat ke wajah Yosuke, dan dalam hitungan detik pula lelaki dengan headphone di lehernya itu bisa menghindarinya sambil tertawa, lalu kabur entah kemana.

"KEMBALI KE SINI, HANAMURA BRENGSEEEEK!!!!!" seru Chie dengan wajah penuh amarah sambil mengejar Yosuke, ke luar kelas. Smeentara Yukiko hanya sweatdrop di kursinya. Begitu pula dengan murid lain yang melihatnya. Pertengkaran kedua orang itu sudah jadi pemandangan yang biasa dilihat semua orang di wilayah Yasogami Highschool, namun tentu saja tidak bagi sang murid pindahan yang kini bengong di dekat pintu, melihat kedua orang itu berkejaran entah kemana.

"Ano, apa kedua orang itu.. tidak dihentikan?" ucapnya masih cengo kepada Yukiko yang sekarang berdiri paling dekat dengannya. Yukiko hanya tertawa kecil,

"Tidak usah, sudah biasa kok." Jawabnya santai, tanpa mengetahui bahwa jawabannya membuat yang bertanya double sweatdrop. "Be-begitu ya? Dia kalau tidak salah.. Satonaka kan? Aku tidak menyangka dia sehebat itu.."

"Yap, Chie Satonaka. Anak yang energik sekali bukan? Dia sudah seperti itu sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Benar-benar baik dan bisa diandalkan." Yukiko tersenyum lembut, membuat Souji tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum juga.

"Benar, ini pertamakalinya aku bertemu gadis powerful seperti dia," komentar Souji, "Lalu, namamu?"

Yukiko yang tadinya sedang sibuk memuji dirinya sendiri yang berhasil mempromosikan kehebatan Chie di depan Souji dalam hati, langsung menatap lelaki berambut abu-abu itu lagi dan menyodorkan tangannya, "Aku Yukiko Amagi, sahabatnya Chie. Salam kenal, Seta-kun." ucapnya sambil melontarkan senyum yang kali ini memang ditujukan untuk Souji. Lelaki itu lagi-lagi ikut tersenyum dan menjabat tangan gadis berambut hitam tersebut,

"Baiklah, Amagi-san, salam kenal." Senyuman yang diberikan sang lelaki berambut abu-abu itu entah kenapa membuat jantung Yukiko sempat berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya,

"_S-senyumnya, manis sekali.. Pantas saja Chie suka padanya." _Pikirnya sambil mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang terbentuk di kedua pipinya.

Tak lama kemudian, chie datang bersama yosuke yang tengah meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Sepertinya tendangan chie telak menghajarnya.

"Ayo,pulang yukiko! Aku sudah memberi pelajaran pada si bodoh ini!" ujar Chie dengan tampang kesal.

"Su-sudah kuduga.. orang brutal kayak dia, pasti bukan cewek.. ughh.." sahut Yosuke dengan terbata-bata sambil tetap memegang perutnya.

"APA?! MAU MINTA DIPUKUL LAGI YA,HAH?!"

"W-wuaaaa!! A—ampuun!!"

Yukiko dan Souji tertawa geli melihat pertengkaran konyol Chie dan Yousuke itu.

"Sudahlah,chie. Ayo kita pulang. Kasian Hanamura-kun tuh…" Yukiko menengahi dan memegang tangan Chie agar gadis itu tidak 'menyiksa' Yosuke lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Hanamura-kun…Seta-kun!" ujar gadis itu lagi seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah dua lelaki itu.

"Eehhh….Emmm…..Sampai…jumpa besok, Seta-kun…" Chie, dengan gugup, ikut melambaikan tangannya perlahan untuk Souji, yang juga dibalas dengan lambaian tangan oleh lelaki berambut abu-abu tersebut, plus senyuman yang hampir membuat wajah gadis itu kembali semerah tomat.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan sampai jumpa padaku nih? Dasar cewek barbar.." yosuke merengut.

Chie menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Yosuke, sebagai pengganti salam sampai jumpa dan lambaian tangan untuk lelaki yang –menurutnya— sangat menyebalkan itu, sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu dan bertukar cerita dengan Yukiko.

* * *

**(A/N)**

Haah..akhirnya bikin juga ni fanfic gajelas..karena ini fanfic pertamaku,mungkin masih banyak kekurangannya..tolong kasih saran via review yaaa…arigatou gozaimashita..XD

Oya, disini pasangan2 nya emang belom jelas..yang baru muncul tokohnya juga baru segini..nanti akan kumunculin rise, naoto, kanji dkk. Nanti akhir2 pasangan2nya juga bakal kuperjelas kok! ^o^

sekali lagi,

_**review please?

* * *

**_

**/EDITED/**

Yah, seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya, karena menurut saja fanfic ini sangaaaaaaaaat abal tanpa diedit ulang, jadi saya rombak semuanya dari chapter 1 sampai chapter yang masih ditulis dengan penggunaan bahasa yang berantakan, EYD asal-asalan, dll. Salahkan kemampuan menulis saya yang masih sangaaat minim di masa lalu sob sob (tapi udah nyotoy bikin fanfic asdfghjkl *commit suicide* /lebay/

Yah, semoga perombakan ini bisa lebih memuaskan reader dan reviewerku tertjintah. (^//w//^) Love ya all, guys! Please keep reading, and reviewing, if you don't mind ^////^

_**Lots of hugs and kisses,**_

_**AiNeko-chan :D**_


	2. yukiko's feeling

**Disclaimer: **ATLUS..ATLUS..and FOREVER ATLUS..*sigh*

**Summary: **Yukiko yang sebelumnya sudah berkata akan membantu Chie untuk

menggapai cintanya kepada Souji, kini memiliki masalah sendiri dengan keluarganya.

Kemunculan Souji tiba-tiba membuatnya bimbang. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

* * *

**Persona 4 Fanfiction © AiNeko-chan**

**::**

**FRIENDSHIP & LOVE**

**::**

**CHAPTER 2**

"**Yukiko's Feeling"

* * *

**

"_Irasshaimase_, Selamat datang di Penginapan Amagi!"

Suasana sibuk tampak mewarnai Penginapan bermodel Jepang yang disebut Penginapan Amagi tersebut. Pelayan-pelayan tampak berlarian kesana kemari, mengantarkan tamu-tamu yang datang ke kamar mereka masing-masing, membawakan makanan untuk tamu-tamu yang memesan, dan lain-lain. Tidak terkecuali untuk seorang gadis remaja berambut hitam panjang yang sekarang sedang sibuk menyambut tamu-tamu di pintu masuk.

Ya, gadis itu Yukiko Amagi. Sejak tengah hari, Ia diperintahkan Ibunya, selaku manajer pengurus penginapan tersebut, untuk membantu disana sebagai penerima tamu. Sejak siang tadi, entah sudah berapa kali Ia mengucapkan kata-kata 'Irasshaimase!' dan memasang wajah tersenyum yang mulai melelahkan saat menyapa tamunya. Sejujurnya Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa akhir-akhir ini Ibunya lebih sering menyuruhnya membantu di penginapan, padahal sepertinya pekerja yang ada disana sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Yukiko-san!" panggil seorang pelayan, bawahannya, saat Yukiko tengah menepis keringat di dahinya tanpa melepas senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya. Gadis dengan yukata pink itu menolehkan wajah dan mendapati salah satu pelayan yang paling dekat dengannya, Yamada, tengah berlari ke arahnya dan tampak terburu-buru.

"Yamada-san? Ada apa? Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir. "Apa ada tamu yang minta macam-macam lagi? Tadi baru saja ada tamu yang minta disediakan masakan barat untuk makan malam. Apa mereka tidak bisa lihat ini penginapan khas Jepang?"

"Eh.. err, bukan itu.." Yamada terlihat sedikit sweatdrop melihat Yukiko jadi bersungut-sungut sendiri, "Itu.. ng, Nyonya bilang, anda dipanggil ke ruangannya sekarang."

Wajah Yukiko berubah serius.

"Okaasan?"

* * *

Saat Yukiko membuka pintu geser ruangan 'Nyonya' yang disebut oleh Yamada-san tadi, tampak olehnya, sosok Ibunya yang sepertinya sedang sibuk memeriksa berkas-berkas yang bertumpuk di atas mejanya. Yukiko berdehem kecil,

"Umm, _sumimasen_..Okaasan? Kata Yamada-san, tadi Okaasan memanggilku."

Yang dipanggil segera menengok dan tersenyum kecil begitu melihat anaknya berdiri di dekat pintu dengan wajah khawatir,

"Ah.. Oh iya, duduklah disitu."

Yukiko duduk di sebuah kursi tepat di depan meja Ibunya, mencoba melihat sosok wanita berambut hitam dengan selingan keabuan yang duduk di depannya dengan mengenakan kimono berwarna hijau cerah. Ibunya terlihat tenang,namun raut wajahnya serius. Ia menyeruput teh hijau yang ada di depannya, kebiasaan yang tidak pernah hilang sejak dulu—minum teh setiap akan memulai pembicaraan yang serius.

"..Umm,jadi, ada masalah apa sampai Okaasan memanggilku kesini?" Yukiko memulai pembicaraan. Sebenarnya, tanpa bertanya pun Yukiko sudah tahu bahwa apapun masalahnya, pasti itu cukup serius.

Ibu Yukiko meletakkan tehnya dan mulai berbicara,

"..Hmm..ya..Ada hal penting yang harus Okaasan katakan padamu," wajahnya masih terlihat tenang, namun kali ini Ia menatap Yukiko tepat di wajahnya, " Tahun depan, kau sudah kelas 3 SMU kan?"

"Hm? Iya.."

"Langsung saja, aku ingin mulai tahun depan kau menjadi _manager_ resmi Penginapan ini, menggantikan Okaasan."

"!!" Yukiko kaget bukan main, tentu saja. Pasalnya, meskipun Ia sudah sering membantu di penginapan dan mengetahui berbagai dasar untuk mengelola sebuah penginapan, tetap saja dia baru belajar sedikit. Rasanya ia takkan mampu untuk menjadi _manager_ penginapan, terlebih lagi menjalankan penginapan itu. Semua itu butuh rasa tanggung jawab yang besar, yang Ia rasa masih belum dimilikinya.

"..Ta..tapi,Okaasan.."

"Ada masalah? Aku sudah lihat beberapa bulan ini perkembanganmu meningkat pesat, dan aku sudah menanyakannya pada semua pembantu dan mereka bilang kau memang sudah pantas untuk menyandang jabatan itu."

"..Tetap saja, aku…"

"Tetap saja apanya? Soal sekolahmu, tentu saja kau tidak harus terfokus pada penginapan. Jika sudah dekat ujian, para pelayan akan membantumu. Kau hanya tinggal mengatur semua yang diperlukan penginapan ini, menjalankannya. Kau lihat, kondisi Okaasan sudah tidak mendukung lagi untuk tetap menjadi _manager_ pernginapan ini, dan kau tentu satu-satunya orang yang kupercayai untuk menjadi penerusku, Yukiko." Ibu Yukiko menyeruput tehnya sekali lagi

Yukiko terdiam. Ia mengingat kesehatan ibunya yang kini kian memburuk. Memang sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk terus menjadi manager. Namun tetap saja ia tidak ingin menggantikan posisi ibunya itu. Tapi, entah alasan apa lagi yang harus diberikannya pada Okaasan-nya yang keras kepala itu.

"Maaf, Okaasan, Yukiko butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Boleh aku permisi sekarang..?" ujarnya akhirnya, dengan wajah yang masih ragu-ragu.

Ibu Yukiko mengangguk sambil tetap meminum teh hijau kesukaannya saat Yukiko keluar dengan langkah pelan dari ruanga tersebut. Iapun kembali pada pekerjaannya,memeriksa berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya sambil mendesah pelan.

* * *

Yukiko menelusuri sungai Samegawa dengan muka yang tertunduk ke bawah.

Urusannya di penginapan sudah selesai,dan sekarang ia tengah berjalan-jalan di sekitar Inaba untuk menyegarkan pikirannya, tentang hal yang tadi dibicarakannya dengan Ibunya. Sejujurnya hal itu sangat mengganggu pikirannya yang biasanya tenang.

"..Jadi manager ya..apa aku bisa..?" pikirnya. Kini ia tengah terduduk di pinggir sungai. Dengan wajah murung, Ia merapatkan kakinya dan mencari batu kecil yang bisa dilemparkannya ke sungai untuk mengisi waktu, saat tangannya tiba-tiba menyentuh sesuatu—seperti sepatu dan kaki seseorang di belakangnya.

"Amagi-san?" suara yang familiar memanggilnya.

Yukiko segera menengok, dan didapatinya seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu sedang berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa kantong bertuliskan 'JUNES'

"Seta-kun?"

Souji tersenyum dan segera duduk di samping Yukiko.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Hari sudah menjelang malam. Berbahaya bagi gadis sepertimu berada disini sendirian.." kata Souji khawatir.

"Um, Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya.. sedang jalan-jalan sebentar setelah selesai dengan urusan penginapan," ucapnya sedikit berbohong, "Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Tadi aku habis membeli sedikit makanan yang diminta adik sepupuku di JUNES." Jawab Souji sambil memperlihatkan kantong bertuliskan JUNES yang ia tenteng.

Yukiko tersenyum,

"Seta kun,"

"Ya?"

"Seandainya, Seandainya kau adalah anak seorang pengusaha terkenal.. lalu tiba-tiba kau diminta menjadi pemimpin perusahaan tersebut, meneruskan usaha orangtuamu,apakah kau akan menerimanya, walaupun usiamu masih.. ya, seperti kita ini?"

Souji mengernyitkan alis bingung, " ..Maksudmu?"

Yukiko mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam sungai Samegawa dan menghela nafas kecil, "Umm.. Tidak.. maaf sudah bertanya yang aneh-aneh."

Souji makin bingung.

"Amagi-san, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanyanya penuh rasa penasaran.

Yukiko hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak.."

Yukiko benar-benar tidak pandai berbohong. Tentu saja Souji segera tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Yukiko. Sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu jadi lesu seperti ini. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin Ia tiba-tiba bertanya hal aneh seperti tadi. Sepertinya masalahnya berhubungan dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba tadi.

Souji terdiam sejenak

"Kalau aku,kurasa aku akan menerimanya.."

Yukiko terkejut,tak menyangka Souji akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Souji.

"K-kenapa?"

Souji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Yah..kupikir aku pasti akan bangga jika ditunjuk menjadi penerus perusahaan orangtuaku oleh mereka sendiri, karena.. itu berarti mereka mempercayaiku dan mempercayakan usaha mereka itu padaku. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus dan membanggakan jika kita bisa meneruskan usaha yang telah dibangun oleh orangtua kita? Apalagi kalau, usaha itu terkenal. Benar kan?"

Yukiko merasa takjub mendengar jawaban Souji. Dalam hati ia berpikir,apa yang dikatakan Souji memang benar. Ibunya mempercayakan penginapan itu padanya. Bukankah itu berarti ibunya mempercayai kemampuannya dalam menangani penginapan itu? Kenapa Ia harus berpikir jauh-jauh bahwa Ibunya tidak mempedulikan perasaannya?

Akhirnya gadis dengan yukata pink itu tersenyum,

"Terimakasih Seta kun.. Berkat ucapanmu aku jadi lebih percaya diri."

"Apa? Jadi kau benar-benar ditunjuk menjadi…."

Ucapan Souji terputus ketika mereka berdua mendengar suara deru motor yang berisik,memecah kesunyian di tempat itu dalam sekejap.

"Hei! Ada siapa disana?" sahut sebuah pria kekar yang menaiki sepeda motor yang besar. Di belakangnya terlihat ada beberapa pria lain menaiki motor yang lebih kecil. Lampu-lampu sepeda motor itu tampak menyorot kedua orang di pinggir sungai yang sekarang terlihat panik, membuat mereka silau untuk sesaat.

"Gawat! Itu geng bermotor! Kata pamanku,mereka suka mengacau di wilayah sekitar sini!" Souji berdiri membelakangi Yukiko.

"Se…Seta kun…bagaimana ini?"ucap Yukiko dengan suara bergetar. Takut, ya, tentu saja gadis itu ketakutan. Ia sudah sering melihat berita tentang korban-korban geng bermotor di wilayah sini, dan apa yang mereka lakukan pada korbannya itu, bukan sesuatu yang, err, menyenangkan.

"Hei, kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau ini wilayah kekuasaan kami, hah?!" Pria kekar berambut putih tadi turun dari motornya dan berjalan mendekati Souji dan Yukiko.

"Maaf, Kami tidak tahu kalau ini wilayah kekuasaan kalian. Kami akan segera pergi" sahut Souji , tidak mau terlibat masalah. Ia segera menarik tangan Yukiko untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi kemudian seorang anggota geng menghadangnya.

"Hei. Kau pikir,kau bisa pergi begitu saja setelah memasuki wilayah kekuasaan kami?" sahut salah satu pria berambut (sok) punk .

"Hmm… Wanita yang ada dibelakangmu itu siapa? Cantik juga.. Bagaimana kalau diberikan ke kami saja? " timpal pria berambut panjang di belakangnya.

Yukiko makin ketakutan. Ia memegang lengan Souji, erat. "S-seta kun.."

Souji mengambil ancang-ancang. " JANGAN SENTUH DIA!! ATAU KALIAN AKAN RASAKAN AKIBATNYA!! " (oke, Souji ngelebay -_-) Souji terlihat geram.

"Heh! Belagu juga bocah ini! Bos, gimana kalo kita beri pelajaran saja pada orang ini?" usul pria berambut (sok) punk geram.

"Boleh juga…" Pria kekar itu memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya yang lain untuk segera mengepung Souji.

Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, Souji sudah terkepung oleh anggota-anggota geng bermotor itu. Ada yang membawa senjata seperti stun gun, golok, cangkul **(?)** dan sebagainya. Souji sempat memberi perlawanan dan berhasil menjatuhkan beberapa diantaranya, tapi sialnya, salah seorang anggota geng itu ada yang menyabitkan celurit ke arah Souji. Tak terelakkan lagi, Souji terjatuh karena pundaknya terluka akibat celurit itu sambil meringirs kesakitan.

"SETA-KUN!!!!" Yukiko berteriak,mencoba berlari ke arah Seta. Namun dua orang angggota geng yang tampak paling mesum menghadangnya.

"Hehehe… Mau kemana kamu, sayang? Gimana kalo main sama kita aja? " sahut salah seorang diantaranya sambil tersenyum mesum dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Yukiko.

"Benaaar, kami akan memperlakukanmu baik-baik~ Kami tidak kalah ganteng dari pacarmu yang lemah itu kan?" timpal seorang lagi di belakangnya. Mereka terus mendekati Yukiko—membuatnya terpojok sambil mengucapkan kata-kata godaan ala mas-mas alay yang sering didengar author di pojokan komplek perumahannya. (-_- )

Yukiko makin ketakutan, sementara Souji masih jatuh. Anggota yang lain masih mencoba menghajarnya. Tiba-tiba…

" HEEI!!! ADA APA DISANA??! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN,HAH?!"

"Gawat!!! Polisi!!! Ayo kita kabur!!" Si ketua geng itu mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk kabur. Dalam waktu hitungan detik, sekelompok gang itu kembali menaiki motornya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu dibarengi dengan deru motor yang menggema di tengah sepinya malam.

Ternyata polisi yang mereka maksud adalah Doujima dan Adachi, paman Souji dan asistennya. Mereka kebetulan sedang jalan-jalan sepulang kerja, sekaligus untuk mencari Souji yang menurutnya pergi terlalu lama hanya untuk membeli sedikit barang di JUNES.

Doujima menghampiri Souji yang tergeletak bersimbah darah—ralat, Souji yang terluka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?! Sudah kubilang di sekitar sini ada geng bermotor itu! Lihat akibatnya!!" sahut Doujima keras sambil memapah Souji.

"Ma..Maaf.. Paman Doujima.." Souji meminta maaf sambil menahan sakit lukanya.

"Eh..polisi ini pamanmu, Seta-kun?" tanya Yukiko sedikit terkejut sambil membantu Souji berdiri.

Souji mengangguk. "Ya, dia adik mamaku yang mengurusku selama aku berada di Inaba ini. Namanya Ryoutarou Doujima. Paman, kenalkan, ini temanku, Yukiko Amagi."

"Amagi? Jangan-jangan , kau calon_ manager_ Penginapan Amagi itu? Sudah kuduga! Saat aku menginap disana, aku sempat melihatmu! " kata Adachi dengan wajah senang.

"E-eh..? Calon manager.. e-emm, I-iya.. mungkin." Yukiko malu-malu kucing, dan melihat reaksinya, Souji dapat memastikan bahwa yang tadi gadis itu tanyakan padanya, pasti tentang ini. Yukiko benar-benar ditunjuk orangtuanya untuk menjadi penerus Penginapan Amagi milik keluarganya.

"Baiklah! Kembali ke topik pembicaraan! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di tepi sungai pada jam segini? Souji! Aku sudah bilang kan setelah habis belanja kau harus cepat pulang! Kasihan Nanako yang menunggumu di rumah!" Doujima terlihat marah. Melihatnya, Yukiko tampak panik.

"M-Maaf! Do..Doujima-san.. Ini bukan salah Seta-kun! Tadi kebetulan kami bertemu,dan dia menemaniku sebentar untuk berbicara, l-lalu tiba-tiba geng itu datang, dan..dan.. " Yukiko menjelaskan dengan takut-takut, "Tolong.. maafkan dia!" pintanya.

Doujima tampak sedikit terkejut. Tak lama kemudian, Ia menghela nafas, "…Baiklah kalau begitu.. Kali ini kalian kumaafkan.. Tapi lain kali jangan lakukan lagi! Sekarang, Adachi,kau temani Amagi sampai ke rumahnya. Aku akan bawa Souji ke rumah sakit. Luka ini harus segera ditangani." Perintahnya sambil melihat ke arah luka di bahu Souji yang terlihat cukup dalam.

"Siap,pak!" Adachi mengiyakan, kelewat bersemangat.

"Um, Sampai jumpa besok, Seta-kun… Maaf dan terimakasih, untuk hari ini.." Yukiko berkata agak malu-malu.

Souji mengangguk sambil tersenyum, sebuah senyuman manis yang bagaikan senjata andalannya untuk menarik hati wanita.

"Yap, dan berjuanglah untuk jadi manager yang baik, Amagi san!" kemudian lelaki berambut abu-abu itu pun berlalu bersama Doujima. Senyuman manis itu tidak lepas dari bibirnya sampai sosoknya dan Doujima menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam.

_DEG_

"E-eh? Lho.. K-kenapa aku berdebar-debar begini…? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" pikir Yukiko yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya.

"..Ja-jangan jangan aku…" kini muka Yukiko sukses berubah menjadi merah.

Walaupun berusaha ditolaknya mati-matian dalam hati, Yukiko-pun sebenarnya sudah menyadari, mulai saat itu, Ia telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Seta Souji, sama seperti sahabatnya.

* * *

**(A/N)**

…*sweatdropped*..

U-uhh, Pas kubaca ulang, ternyata chapter ini emang super lebay, gajelas pula…=A=;;

Padahal Konsep awalnya (?) ga gini, tadinya mau kubuat Yukiko tuh sempet curhat ama Souji soal masalahnya, Souji ngegombal, baru ktemu geng bermotor.

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir , masa' cewek curhat ama cowok yang baru dikenalnya? Kan kesannya SKSD banget..jadi kuubah dikit.. =w=;; dan beginilah hasilnya, mwahahahah Souji sok-sok pahlawan tapi malah sekarat akhirnya lmao sedih banget =3= *plak*

Ah, btw, kuucapkan makasiiiih banyak buat yang udah nge-review chapter sebelumnya. 8D

**Shizuka shirakawa, lalanakmalas,dan tetsuwa shuujin**

Makasiiiih banget ;;w;; review anda semua sangat berguna untuk saya! *mulai lebay*

Maaf updatenya kelamaan. Lagi sibuk ama urusan sekolah….15 juni udah ulangann.. AAAAH! __ wish me luck okaaaaaaay?

/EDITED/ chapter ini juga sudah saya edit mati-matian, hope you all like it! :DD

**Ohya…review lagi,please?**

***super kitty eyes***


	3. triangle love

**Disclaimer: **Who, do you think? It's ATLUS, of course =3= I do not own anything. *sigh*

**Summary: **"Terimakasih ya Yukiko,kau memang sahabat terbaikku!" seru Chie sambil memeluk Yukiko. Yukiko akhirnya memutuskan mendukung Chie sepenuhnya untuk cintanya kepada Souji. Namun bagaimana jika muncul lagi satu pihak yang keberatan dengan cinta mereka?

* * *

**Persona 4 Fanfiction © AiNeko-chan**

**::**

**FRIENDSHIP & LOVE**

**::**

**CHAPTER 3**

"**The Beginning of The Triangle Love"

* * *

**

Pagi ini Yukiko datang ke sekolah lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Kelasnya terlihat kosong, Ia murid pertama yang sampai disana pagi itu. Sambil memperhatikan ruangan kelas 2-2 yang agak kotor itu dari tempat duduknya, Ia terus merenung, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"_..Jangan sentuh dia! Atau kalian akan rasakan akibatnya!"_

Kata-kata Souji kemarin masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

"…Seta-kun…." kini, sebuah rona merah dapat terlihat di wajah halus gadis tersebut.

Yukiko menepuk kedua pipinya.

"Ti-tidak boleh! Yukiko,apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan pikirkan Seta-kun lagi! Jangan khianati kepercayaan Chie padamu! Kau sudah janji untuk membantu Chie kan?" ujarnya dalam hati.

Namun,sekeras apapun Yukiko berusaha, tetap saja ia tak dapat melupakan hal yang ia alami bersama Souji kemarin. Saat Souji menemaninya bicara, dan saat Souji melindunginya dari geng bermotor,saat Souji menunjukkan senyum manisnya itu hanya untuknya, Ia merasa…. sangat.. bahagia.

"YUKIKOOOO! SELAMAT PAGIIIII!!!"

"W-whoa! Chie?!"

Tanpa ia sadari, Chie sudah berada di depannya, membuyarkan lamunannya dalam seketika dan hampir saja membuat gadis berambut hitam itu terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Chie.. Kau mengagetkanku…" protes Yukiko kesal.

"Ahaha, maaf! maaf! Habisnya kamu bengong gitu sih! Kok tumben datangnya pagi sekali?"

Yukiko hanya tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. Namun 'toh Chie tidak menyadarinya. "Ung…Cuma kepagian bangun.."

Chie tertawa kecil, lalu duduk di bangku di belakang Yukiko. Tanpa banyak basi-basi, Ia segera memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas di belakangnya dengan wajah antusias, dan dalam hitungan menit, mengeluarkan beberapa tiket berwarna biru, dan ditunjukkannya pada sahabatnya itu. "TA-DAAA-! Lihat! Lihat!"

Yukiko terdiam sejenak, mencerna. "Apa itu?"

"Itu lho! Tiket masuk taman bermain 'Blue Park' yang baru dibuka di kota sebelah! Ibuku ikut undian dan dapat 4 tiket gratis kesana! Karena dia tidak tertarik ke Taman Bermain, jadi semuanya diberikan padaku!" ujarnya penuh semangat.

Yukiko hanya tersenyum kecil, "Hee, begitu.. Sepertinya seru.."

Chie menggembungkan pipinya, menandakan kalau dia sedikit kesal, "Kok kamu kelihatan ngga antusias gitu sih? Gimana kalo kita ke sana hari Minggu ini?"

"Eh? Cuma berdua saja?"

Chie tampak merona saat Yukiko menanyakan hal itu. Dengan wajah yang menunduk, Ia berkata pelan, "Itu..sebenarnya.. A-aku ingin mengajak Seta-kun juga… Y-yaaahh.. Kau tahulah, semacam.. PDKT.."

Yukiko terdiam sesaat. Ia memang sudah memperkirakan Chie akan menjalankan rencana semacam ini, dan sebagai sahabat yang berkata _akan mendukungnya _, seharusnya Ia senang mendengar akhirnya Chie mengeluarkan keberaniannya untuk melakukan pendekatan kepada lelaki yang disukainya, dan justru harus membantu supaya rencananya berhasil. Tapi entah kenapa, bagian lain dari hatinya merasa tidak rela, bagian hatinya yang menyukai Souji…

"J-jadi,bagaimana menurutmu?" suara Chie lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan Yukiko.

"Eh..? bagaimana apanya? Oh! Maksudmu,mengajak Seta-kun! Ahahaha! Akhirnya kau berani juga Chie! Tentu saja aku mendukung!" sahut Yukiko, dengan tawa yang kembali dipaksakan. Tentu saja Ia harus terlihat—mendukungnya.

Chie tersenyum kecil. "Ta-tapi..aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengajaknya.. Aku, um.. malu.."

"Tenang saja! Kan ada aku! Aku akan menemanimu untuk bilang padanya!" kata Yukiko lagi dengan senyum mantap. Chie mungkin tidak mengetahuinya, tapi senyum dan kata-kata dukungan yang daritadi Yukiko lontarkan, tentu saja semua itu palsu.

Gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum senang, "Terimakasih Yukiko! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!" Chie memeluk Yukiko, dan Yukiko balas memeluknya,

Walaupun, Ia tahu bahwa dengan begini , Ia telah membohongi Chie,dan membohongi perasaannya sendiri..

* * *

"A…anu.. Seta- kun? bisa bicara sebentar..?"

Chie kini telah berada di depan Souji yang sedang mengobrol dengan Yosuke sambil membawa sebuah tiket Blue Park. Sementara Yukiko hanya memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, berusaha memberi semangat pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hm? Ada apa,Satonaka san?" sahut sang lelaki berambut abu-abu tersebut seraya menolehkan wajahnya kea rah gadis berjaket hijau yang masih menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu.

"Eehhh.. Ti-tidak.. Um.. Anu, begini, aku punya tiket gratis ke taman bermain Blue Park di kota sebelah…. Ka-kalau kau mau,ummm.. Bagaimana kalau hari Minggu ini, kita…"

"WAH? TAMAN BERMAIN BLUE PARK? ITU KAN SERU SEKALI!!! APA KAU MAU MENGAJAKKU, SATONAKA? WAH,HEBAT!! TAK KUSANGKA KAU JUGA PUNYA SISI BAIK YA!!!" belum sempat Chie menyelesaikan bicaranya, Yosuke sudah memotongnya dengan suara keras dan antusias, membuat cewek berambut coklat itu kesal setengah mati.

"_P-padahal tinggal sedikit lagi.."_ pikirnya geram. Ia merasa ingin memukul Yosuke saat ini juga, di tempat ini juga, lalu menutup mulutnya dan membuangnya ke Gurun Sahara atau kemanapun yang jauh dari Yasogami.

"Taman bermain Blue Park? Apa itu?" tanya Souji polos—atau katro?

"itu lho.. Taman bermain di kota Okina yang katanya seru banget! Kalo ngga salah, peresmian pembukaannya baru beberapa hari yang lalu! buat beli tiketnya aja katanya sampe setengah mati!" jelas Yosuke super antusias.

"Wah, benarkah…? Lalu, apa kau mau mengajak _**kami**_ ke sana,S atonaka?" tanya Souji lagi dengan wajah antusias seperti anak kecil.

"E-eh.. Yaa.. Be-begitulah.." Chie terbengong-bengong mendengar kata "kami" yang ditekankan Souji tadi. Oh, ingin sekali rasanya Ia berkata 'Tidak! Aku Cuma ingin mengajak Seta-kun!' sekarang juga, namun tampaknya itu tidak akan membuat Souji senang, dan pasti Yosuke akan menduganya macam-macam setelah itu, atau lebih buruk, menyebarkan gossip ke seluruh sekolah bahwa seorang Chie Satonaka berani mengajak kencan sang murid pindahan yang super charming. Hell, tentu saja hal itu lebih buruk daripada mati!

"ASYIIIKKK!!! TERIMAKASIH SATONAKAAAA!!!!! YAAAAYYY!!!" Yosuke bergembira layaknya anak kecil sambil memegang tangan Souji dan mengajaknya menari gembira, membuat lelaki berambut abu-abu itu double sweatdrop.

"_Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengajakmu tahu!!! Dasar rese!!"_ batin Chie kesal.

"S-sudahlah Chie,sepertinya Hanamura-kun sangat senang. Daripada sisa tiketnya tidak terpakai lebih baik begini kan? Lagipula beramai-ramai kan lebih asyik." bisik Yukiko yang (entah sejak kapan) sudah ada di belakang Chie.

Chie mengangguk pasrah dan mengeluarkan satu tiket lagi dari dalam tasnya, lalu dilemparnya tiket berwarna biru itu ke arah Yosuke dengan kasar.

"Tuh! Kita berangkat hari minggu di stasiun jam 11 pagi! Ingat ya! Telat sedikit saja kutinggal!" sahutnya kasar.

Yosuke mengrnyitkan alis, kesal, dan mengambil tiket itu dengan wajah malas, "Cih.. Biarpun udah ngasih tiket gratis, cewek barbar tetap saja cewek barbar.." bisiknya.

"Umm.. Lalu, Seta-kun.. Kamu juga, jangan telat ya." ujar Chie sambil menyerahkan selembar tiket lagi kepada Souji, dengan sikap yang 180° berbeda dari sikapnya ke Yosuke tadi dan masih dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya, tentu saja.

Souji sweatdrop sambil menerima tiket yang diberikan Chie , namun tentu saja Ia tidak lupa mengucapkan Terima Kasih.

"Kau berhasil,Chie!" bisik Yukiko ketika Chie kembali berdiri di sampingnya. Tentu saja, ucapan selamat itu juga dengan setengah hati. Chie hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

Sementara dari kejauhan Yosuke mengamati tingkah laku kedua gadis tersebut dengan wajah kecut.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berdering tiga kali, sebuah tanda yang menandakan bahwa kegiatan siswa Yasogami Highschool di Sekolah itu sekarang sudah selesai. Tanpa mempedulikan nasihat guru untuk tidak berlarian di lorong sekolah, siswa-siswa yang tampak antusias itu berlarian keluar dengan wajah lega, menuju rumah masing-masing sambil berjalan dengan teman masing-masing. Pemandangan yang biasa dilihat setiap orang yang lewat daerah dekat situ pada jam pulang sekolah.

Sementara, karena Chie terlalu malu untuk mengajak Yosuke dan Souji pulang bareng, akhirnya Yukiko turun tangan.

"Hanamura-kun, Seta-kun, kita pulang bareng yuk!" ucapnya dengan nada gembira. Yosuke dan Souji yang memang sudah mengambil tasnya masing-masing dan baru saja akan keluar kelas sama-sama menengok kea rah dua gadis itu,

Souji mengangguk seraya tersenyum, "Boleh saja. Ayo!"

"Sekalian kita bicarakan soal hari minggu yaaa….!" Yosuke berkata dengan antusias.

" Seperti tidak pernah ke Taman Bermain saja… Dasar **norak**!" Chie lagi-lagi mengejek Yosuke. Balas dendam, sepertinya. Sementara lawan bicaranya hanya merengut. Takut kalau dia membalas ejekan Chie, rencanannya pergi ke taman bermain hari Minggu akan batal karena ulah cewek itu.

Yukiko sweatdrop, "Jangan bilang begitu,Chie. Kita semua teman kan? Ayo kita pulang sekarang!"

Dengan ajakan dari gadis berambut hitam tersebut, keempat remaja itu berjalan beriringan, menuju Gerbang Sekolah.

* * *

"Baiklah, mulai dari sini Seta-kun jalan bareng Chie ya! Arah kalian sama-sama ke kanan kan? Aku dan Hanamura-kun lewat arah kiri. Kita berpisah disini saja, oke? Sampai jumpa besok! " ucap Yukiko tiba-tiba saat mereka sampai di salah satu persimpangan jalan, seenaknya memutuskan.

"!!" Yosuke entah kenapa terlihat agak kaget dengan ucapan Yukiko yang tiba-tiba.

"Yu—Yukiko!?" Chie kaget, tentu saja dalam hati senang.

"Hm? Memangnya rumahmu dimana, Satonaka-san?" tanya Souji, tidak curiga sama sekali. Sejak kapan Souji jadi sepolos ini, author sendiri tidak tahu. -_-

"Ehh.. Emm, di jalan Amefuto-shi 2-15-00" ucap Chie pelan, seperti biasa. Anehnya Souji sama sekali tidak mempertanyakan kenapa suara gadis itu selalu berubah pelan dan lembut jika ada di hadapannya.

"Wah,dekat dengan rumahku dong! Kalau begitu, baiklah! Sampai jumpa besok, Amagi-san dan Yosuke! Ayo,Satonaka-san!" Souji melambaikan tangan kepada lelaki berambut coklat dan gadis berambut hitam itu sebelum mengisyaratkan pada Chie untuk berjalan bersamanya.

"Sampai jumpa!" Yukiko melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka berdua, mencoba terlihat tulus. Sementara dari kejauhan Chie juga melambaikan tangannya, bermaksud mengucapkan terimakasih, yang tentu saja disadari Yukiko.

Setelah kedua orang tersebut sudah tak terlihat lagi dan Ia dan Yosuke sudah melangkah kea rah sebaliknya, tanpa pernah diperkirakan oleh Yukiko, tiba-tiba Yosuke berkata dengan raut muka serius, dengan suara pelan yang juga tidak seperti Yosuke yang biasanya.

"Satonaka, benar-benar menyukai Souji ya?"

"Eh?!" Yukiko terkejut. Dilihat dari sikapnya,mungkin semua orang bisa tahu kalau Chie menyukai Souji. Namun ia tidak menyangka Yosuke akan menanyakannya terang-terangan kepadanya. Bagaimanapun, dia sahabat Chie. Dan lagi, raut wajah Yosuke itu.. sepertinya dia benar-benar serius menanyakannya.

"Iya tidak?" tanya Yosuke sekali lagi, kali ini sambil menatap Yukiko , dengan wajah tanpa senyuman atau cengiran seperti biasa

"Errr… Bagaimana ya… Kau janji takkan mengatakan ini pada siapapun?"

Yosuke mengangguk.

Yukiko berpikir sesaat. Rasanya tidak ada alasan untuk menyembunyikannya dari Yosuke. Toh sepertinya dia sudah sadar sendiri. Lagipula karena dia sahabat Souji, siapa tahu dia bisa ikut membantu menjodohkan mereka berdua bukan?

"..Baiklah… Chie memang menyukai Seta-kun.."

Yosuke tak terlihat terkejut sesaat, ekspresi yang sudah diperkirakan Yukiko. Namun setelah itu, Ia terlihat agak sedih.

Tanpa menyadari raut wajah yang sedih itu, Yukiko mengentikan langkahnya.

"…Emmm… Karena kau sudah kuberitahu, maukah kau membantuku?"

" Membantu apa?"

"Tolong Bantu aku menjodohkan mereka berdua!"

"!!"

Yosuke tidak berkata apa-apa,tapi dari raut mukanya ia terlihat kaget.

"Umm..maaf bicara begini tiba-tiba.. So-soalnya.. Aku merasa kalau aku sendiri takkan bisa menjodohkan mereka, apalagi dengan sifat Chie yang pemalu, kau sudah lihat sendiri kan pendekatannya seburuk apa? Dan.. Karena kamu dekat dengan Seta-kun, kupikir akan lebih mudah……"

Yosuke masih terdiam. Ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Sementara Yukiko tidak menyangka Yosuke akan langsung terdiam seperti ini. Rasanya ia seperti telah berbuat sesuatu yang salah, dan sangat fatal. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa, yang Ia tahu, sepertinya Ia harus meminta maaf.

"Eehh.. Ta-tapi kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa kok..! Maaf, aku hanya.."

"..Sejak kapan Satonaka menyukai Souji?" Yosuke memotong ucapan Yukiko.

"Ah? Emm…sejak pertamakali ketemu,mungkin?"

"Begitu ya…"

Yosuke terdiam kembali. Yukiko yang pada dasarnya memang tidak bisa memahami situasi, kembali bertanya pada Yosuke,

"Jadi.. Hanamura-kun, kau mau bantu aku atau tidak?"

"….."

"Hanamura- kun?"

"!! Ah! Maaf.. Tadi aku bengong! Eh? Apa kau bilang? Ah,iya..menjodohkan mereka ya! Hahahha..dari awal aku sudah sadar kalau Satonaka sepertinya menaruh hati pada Souji! Ahahahaha, ternyata cewek seperti itu bisa suka sama cowok juga yaa.." jawab Yosuke akhirnya. Terbata-bata, namun Yukiko menganggap itu sebagai kata 'Ya' untuk pertanyaannya tadi. Setidaknya Yosuke sudah menunjukkan wajah cerianya lagi.

"Be-benarkah? Terimakasih Hanamura-kun! Aku tahu kau memang bisa diharapkan!"

Sebenarnya, alasan Yukiko ingin Yosuke membantunya juga, adalah karena ia tidak yakin bisa terus melawan rasa cemburu di hatinya setiap melihat mereka berduaan mesra. Ia pikir,jika ada orang lain yang membantunya, mungkin rasa itu bisa teratasi. Yah, Ia pikir. Mungkin ini yang biasa dikatakan orang, pikiran manusia itu sempit.

Yosuke hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu berkata dengan suara kecil,

"Sebenarnya Satonaka itu cewek yang baik dan manis kok, cocok sama Souji yang baik.. Aku tahu itu."

Yukiko sebenarnya sedikit terkejut mendengar Yosuke, yang biasanya selalu mengganggu Chie dan mengatakan hal yang buruk tentangnya, barusan memuji gadis tersebut?

Namun karena melihat sikap Yosuke yang tidak berubah, Ia menganggap itu hanya perasaannya saja dan meneruskan berjalan.

* * *

Malam itu, hujan turun di Kota Inaba.

Yosuke memperhatikan air hujan yang jatuh dari langit ke bumi, menggenang, dan mengalir di jalanan, dari jendela kamarnya.

Pikirannya kosong. Raut mukanya terlihat sedih.

Lelaki dengan rambut coklat itu berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, lalu merebahkan badannya di atas kasur yang empuk dan menutupi matanya dengan tangannya.

Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian siang tadi. Saat ia melihat wajah Chie yang memerah dan sikapnya yang malu-malu saat dekat dengan Souji, wajah yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan gadis itu saat bersama dengannya, saat Yukiko memintanya membantu agar Chie bisa jadian dengan Souji, dan saat dia.. menyanggupi permintaan Yukiko itu.

"…Sial.." gumamnya.

"_Kenapa kusanggupi permintaan Amagi-san..? padahal aku takkan bisa melakukannya…dan..takkan rela.."_

Ya,karena kejadian siang tadi, Yosuke mengalami patah hati untuk kedua kalinya.

Sebenarnya,sudah sejak lama Yosuke jatuh cinta pada Chie.

Namun Ia tahu Ia tak akan pernah bisa mengungkapkannya. Karena itu,dia selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Chie dengan cara mengejeknya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mendekati gadis yang dia sukai itu. Hanya pendekatan seburuk itu..

Sekarang,Yosuke hanya bisa menyesal.

_Kenapa aku tidak bilang sejak dulu kalau aku menyukainya?_

_Kenapa aku hanya bisa melakukan pendekatan seburuk itu padanya?_

_Sekarang ketika dia sedang menyukai seseorang, aku justru membantunya?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di kepala Yosuke, membuatnya mengepalkan tangannya kesal dan menggertakan giginya, pernyataan itu benar-benar menyiksanya.

Pikiran Yosuke kini melayang..jauh ke masa lalu…

"..Saki-senpai.."

* * *

**(A/N)**

Hauuuu..akhirnya selesai jugaa…! Chapter 3nya abal ya? apa terlalu banyak dialog?

Huah..soalnya aku bikinnya malem2 sih..dengan ide yang pas2an..maaf kalo ending chapter ini ngegantung..abisan takut kepanjangan..jadi berlanjut ke chapter berikutnya! Hontou gomenne..

Akhirnya ulangan umum berakhir..banzai! banzai! Bebas dari belajaaar! YA-HA-!

Chapter berikutnya akan kubuat secepatnya, karena lagi liburan jadi bisa bebas! Hahahah! *mulai gila* buat yang udah nge-review chapter yang lalu,antara lain:

**Tetsuwa Shuujin****, ****Hihazuki****, ****Separated-Union****, ****lalanakmalas****, ****Shizuka Shirakawa**, dan **cyrille-ve** :D

makasih banyaaak! Umm..untuk chapter ini juga, mohon reviewnya yaa.. kritik dan saran sangat kubutuhkan untuk tetap melanjutkan fanfic ini! ^0^ arigatouuu~


	4. yosuke's memories

**(A/N):**

yaaay! updatenya _sedikit_ lebih cepat~!

sebenernya udah sejak lama ngetik tapi males upload, jadi ya..gitu..(?). buat yang ngereview chapter kemarin, jawabannya di paling bawah chapter ini ya! berhubung internetku eror, sementara ini ngga bisa ku-PM soalnya. (gaada yg nanya)

Chapter kali ini lebih panjang dari biasanya,karena menceritakan masa lalu Yosuke sampai dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Chie 3 (ceileh). Hope you like it! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Kalau Persona series punyaku, Souji pasti bisa pacaran sama Yosuke dan cowok lainnya terus bisa— *dilempar pembenci yaoi dan ATLUS*

**Summary: **"Aku tahu dengan cara ini, Satonaka akan semakin membenciku",

"Tapi dengan ini aku akan diperhatikan olehnya, karena itu—"

* * *

**Persona 4 Fanfiction © AiNeko-chan**

**::**

**FRIENDSHIP & LOVE**

**::**

**CHAPTER 4**

"**Yousuke's Memories"

* * *

**

Saat pertamakali datang ke Inaba, Yosuke adalah anak yang pemurung.

Dia tidak begitu suka dengan keputusan ayahnya yang mengajak keluarganya ikut serta ke Inaba untuk mengurus Junes, mall yang dimanageri oleh ayahnya.

Saat masuk sekolah-pun, Yosuke tidak banyak bergaul dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Ia lebih suka menyendiri di atap sekolah, sambil mendengarkan musik dan menengadah melihat awan. (Mungkin karena kebiasaan itu, sampai sekarang _headphone_ kesayangannya hampir tidak pernah lepas dari lehernya.)

Sesekali ia membaca buku yang dipinjamnya di perpustakaan, Sesekali Ia membawa notebook milik Ayahnya diam-diam dan _browsing_ internet disana, apapun Ia lakukan untuk mengisi kebosanannya, kecuali bergaul dengan teman.

Saat itu,

yang pertamakali menyapanya adalah Chie.

"Hei , kau murid pindahan itu kan? Sedang apa kau tiduran disini?"

"Siapa kau…?" Yosuke merasa kesal saat gadis berambut coklat yang bahkan Ia tidak tahu namanya itu mengganggunya dari acara santainya di atap sekolah.

"Jangan judes gitu dong! Namaku Chie, Chie Satonaka. Aku ada di kelas yang sama denganmu lho. Sudah lama aku ingin menegurmu, kamu Yosuke Hanamura kan? Salam kenal!" Chie menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Yosuke dengan senyum lebar.

Bukannya balik memperkenalkan diri, Yosuke malah menepis tangan Chie,kemudian pergi sambil bersungut-sungut, tanpa mempedulikan Chie yang sekarang terlihat kesal karena sikap sombong lelaki tersebut.

"Siapa sih anak itu..?SKSD banget. Memangnya dia pikir dia itu siapa?" pikir Yosuke sambil berjalan menuju kelas, tidak memperhatikan jalan seperti biasa.

Tiba-tiba,

_**DUGG**_

Yosuke secara tidak sengaja menabrak seorang anak perempuan.

"M-maaf!" Yosuke reflek meminta maaf pada gadis berambut coklat tua yang sekarang tampak meringis memegang pinggangnya. Hei, sesombong apapun dia sebagai anak pindahan, mana mungkin Ia membiarkan seorang gadis yang jatuh karena kesalahannya? Dia juga masih seorang _gentleman_, menurutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak lihat-lihat jalan. Kau tidak terluka 'kan? Sini kubantu berdiri." gadis itu berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Yosuke yang masih terduduk.

"Ti.. tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri!" Yosuke segera berdiri, tidak ingin terlihat memalukan di depan seorang anak perempuan sepertinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, murid pindahan." Sahutnya lembut sambil berlalu , meninggalkan Yosuke yang tertegun.

"Dia tahu kalau aku adalah murid pindahan? Padahal seingatku aku tidak sekelas dengannya.." pikirnya, sambil terus memperhatikan sosok gadis berambut ikal yang semakin jauh darinya itu. Tentu saja, dia juga melihat saat gadis itu masuk ke dalam kelas 3-2 yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya jatuh.

_Berarti,dia kakak kelasku!_ batin Yosuke, merasa wajahnya sedikit memanas, entah kenapa. Senpai –nya barusan itu, memiliki rambut ikal berwarna coklat muda yang tampak halus, postur tubuh yang langsing dan anggun, tangan yang gemulai, dan—

"Hoi! Murid pindahan yang sombong! Ngapain bengong disini! Menganggu orang lewat,tau!"

Yosuke tersadar dari lamunannya saat suara yang terdengar tak asing lagi itu menegurnya. Ia menengok ke belakang hanya untuk menemukan seorang gadis berambut pendek coklat berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau kan, cewek sksd yang tadi!" ucapnya begitu saja begitu menyadari siapa sosok tersebut. Dan tentu saja, gadis itu tampak tidak suka dengan sebutan yang diberikan padanya itu,

"Hei, enak saja sksd! Aku kan cuma mencoba berteman denganmu! Dasar cowok sombong! Lagipula aku punya nama,tau! Tadi kan sudah kubilang, namaku Chie! C-h-i-e S-a-t-o-n-a-k-a!" kata gadis itu.

"Ah, Iyaa, Iyaaa, aku sudah tahu!" Yosuke berkata dengan angkuh dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Chie, yang lagi-lagi terlihat sangat kesal dengan sikap sang murid pindahan.

* * *

"Mari,bu! Silakan dilihat-lihat dulu buah-buahnya!"

Suasana di mall bertuliskan 'Junes' itu tampak padat. Mungkin karena itu mall satu-satunya di kota kecil Inaba ini, setiap awal bulan, orang-orang di kota tersebut tampak selalu mendatangi mall dengan warna tema oranye itu untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari. Tentu saja, mall itu membuka lowongan untuk pekerja sambilan dengan batasan umur minimal siswa SMU.

Dan orang-orang yang bekerja sambilan disana, tentu saja banyak. Tidak terkecuali anak sang manager mall sendiri, Yosuke Hanamura. Hei, menjadi anak seorang manager perusahaan bukan berarti kau diberi hak sepenuhnya untuk berbuat semaumu di perusahaan tersebut kan? Yah, mungkin seperti itulah hubungan Yosuke dengan mall yang dikelola Ayahnya sendiri. Untuk mendapatkan uang sampingan, tentu saja Ia tidak dilarang untuk ikut bekerja sambilan di tempat tersebut.

"Mari bu, buahnya! Segar-segar lho! Murah-murah pula! Silakan!" ucap Yosuke, berusaha terlihat ramah menawari pembeli yang datang. Saat ini Ia tengah diperkerjakan di stand buah-buahan, yang termasuk stand tersibuk pada saat mall tersebut dipenuhi Ibu-Ibu rumah tangga pada bulan muda.

Selagi menawari seorang Ibu yang ingin membeli anggur hijau, tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok yang tak asing lagi, sedang mengambil anggur hijau dari stand anggur. Sosok yang membuat senyumnya terkembang.

"Senpai yang tadi!" ucap Yosuke dalam hati. Ia segera menghampiri gadis itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa saya Bantu, senpai?"

Gadis itu agak kaget melihat Yosuke yang memakai celemek oranye Junes itu berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah gembira.

"Kau kan murid pindahan yang tadi! Kau sedang kerja sambilan disini?" tanyanya. Yosuke bersyukur dalam hati gadis tersebut masih mengingatnya dan tidak menganggapnya hanya pekerja sambilan yang sedang menawarkan dagangan kepadanya yang pembeli.

Yosuke mengangguk. "Ya, kira-kira begitulah.."

"Kalau begitu, maukah kamu memberitahuku bagaimana caranya agar bisa kerja sambilan disini?" kata gadis itu, tiba-tiba. Yang, jujur saja, membuat Yosuke sedikit terkejut.

"ehhh.. ya, kalau kau mau kerja sambilan disini, aku perlu data lengkap senpai.. Nanti biar kubilang ke Ayahku.."

"Ayah? Maksudmu…? Jangan-jangan kau adalah anak pemilik _mall_ ini ya?"

Yosuke mengangguk.

Wajah gadis itu berubah cerah, "Sudah kuduga! Soalnya ada gossip bahwa anak pemilik Junes akan masuk SMU Yasogami, kelas 1, dan dia suka ikut membantu sebagai pekerja sambilan disini!"

"Hah? Gossip? Tentang aku? Ternyata aku terkenal juga ya.." pikir Yosuke, sedikit geer.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum kenalan! Namaku Saki Konishi,kelas 3-2 SMU Yasogami. Salam kenal!" gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya, dan Yosuke menjabatnya.

"Yosuke Hanamura, 1-2. Salam kenal, Senpai!"

"Hanamura? Marga yang manis sekali! ^^ Baiklah, kalau begitu, besok aku bawa data lengkapku ke kelasmu! Sudah dulu ya! Sampai besok!" gadis bernama Saki itu melambaikan tangannya dan menuju arah kasir, entah kenapa Ia terlihat terburu-buru.

Sementara di dekat stand anggur, Yosuke terus mengingat nama gadis itu. _Saki Konishi. _Nama yang feminin sekali, cocok untuknya.

"K..kok aku jadi berdebar-debar gini sih?! Jangan-jangan,aku..?"

Ya,Yosuke telah jatuh cinta pada senpai-nya,mulai saat itu..

* * *

"Hanamura!"

Esoknya, Saki benar-benar datang ke kelas Yosuke, sambil membawa secarik kertas yang berisi data dirinya, membuat anak satu kelas menatap ke arahnya, namun sepertinya gadis berambut ikal itu tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Saat Ia menemukan tempat duduk Yosuke, Ia segera berlari dengan wajah gembira kea rah lelaki tersebut.

"Ini data lengkapku. Tolong beritahu ayahmu ya! Tanya juga Tentang kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja dan jam berapa aku bekerja ya?" katanya sambil menyerahkan kertas itu ke Yosuke.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih,senpai" jawab Yosuke berusaha terlihat tenang, tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai terbentuk di wajahnya.

Saki tersenyum dan segera keluar dari ruangan kelas 2-2 itu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Sekali lagi, Yosuke terus memandanginya sampai sosok mempesona itu menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

"Saki Konishi-senpai ya?"

Dan lagi-lagi, suara seseorang yang sama seperti kemarin memecah lamunan Yosuke. Suara Chie.

"Uwaaa!! Cewek setan! Bisa ngga sih munculnya ngga tiba-tiba gitu?!" protes Yosuke.

Chie hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Saki Konishi-senpai. Kelas 3-2. Dia terkenal karena kepintarannya saat kelas 1 dan 2, sampai bisa meraih juara pertama di Olimpiade Sains Internasional. Orangtuanya adalah pemilik toko minuman di _Shopping District_. Adiknya kelas 2-1 di SMU Yasogami ini juga. Dan.. Apa sekarang pangeran Junes ini mulai tertarik padanya?" godanya jahil.

"A-apa yang— B-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu sedetil itu?? Dan kenapa—? A-aku tidak tertarik padanya!!" wajah Yosuke memerah, makin memerah seperti tomat.

"Ooh..? ada apa dengan rona merah di wajahmu itu? Sungguh cerita yang mengharukan! Cinta seorang anak pemilik Junes, mall satu-satunya di kota kecil ini dengan anak pemilik toko minuman kecil di shopping district! Benar-benar sebuah kisah cinta terlarang yang menggugah hati, seperti Romeo dan Juliet!" seru Chie lagi, kali ini dengan suara lebih keras, menyebabkan beberapa orang yang mendengarnya menengok ke arah kedua orang itu dengan rasa penasaran.

"A-APA??! BUKAN!! AKU TIDAK—!!! H-HEI, KECILKAN SUARAMU!!" serunya panik, tanpa menyadari justru suaranya yang mengundang makin banyak orang yang penasaran melirik ke arah mereka berdua.

Senyum Chie semakin mengembang.

"Jujurlah! Aku bisa membantumu kok! Ibuku kan tukang gossip nomor satu di seantero Inaba! Makanya aku tahu banyak info seputar Inaba, dan aku juga sensitif soal beginian!"

"……"

"Ayolaaaah~?"

Yosuke menghela nafas pelan. Sepertinya tidak ada ruginya jugamempercayai gadis ini. Lagipula,dia memang butuh teman curhat, dan sepertinya Chie orang yang cukup tepat untuk itu.

"Oke, sejujurnya, aku memang menyukai Saki-senpai. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, untuk lebih jelasnya." Ia merasa wajahnya makin memanas, tapi toh Ia tetap melanjutkan ceritanya, dengan suara pelan agar orang lain tidak mendengarnya, "Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana sifatnya dan apa kesukaannya,atau sebagainya.. Apa kau benar-benar mau membantuku?"

Chie tersenyum puas, "Yep! Sebagai gantinya, minimal sebulan sekali, kau harus mentraktirku steak yang ada di Junes, dan aku akan membantumu! Bagaimana?"

Yosuke terdiam sesaat.

"…Dasar tukang malak.." bisiknya. Namun toh Ia tetap menyanggupinya.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, mungkin sejak saat itu, Yosuke dan Chie mulai menjadi teman akrab.

Chie memberikan informasi tentang Saki kepada Yosuke, dan memberinya beberapa tips untuk menaklukkan hati seorang gadis, dan sebagai gantinya, Yosuke mentraktir Chie steak Junes setiap kali gaji kerja sambilannya keluar .

Dan mungkin, mungkin sejak saat itu, Yosuke mulai menyadari, dengan Chie, dia bisa bercerita apa saja yang menjadi keluh kesahnya. Tidak seperti cewek lainnya, Chie bisa _enjoy_ saja berteman dengan Yosuke, seolah-olah Ia dan Yosuke sudah saling mengenal sejak lama.

Tapi, entah sial entah untung, saat itu hati Yosuke masih dipenuhi Saki.

Dan ia hanya menganggap cewek berambut bob coklat itu, sebagai teman. Teman pertamanya sejak Ia datang ke kota Inaba. Temannya untuk berbagi cerita, Tak lebih dari itu.

Sampai saat kecelakaan itu terjadi.

* * *

Saat itu Yosuke sedang bekerja di Junes. Sudah beberapa bulan sejak Saki diterima kerja part-time disana, dan tentu saja setiap waktu istirahat tiba, Yosuke selalu mencari Saki. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan mengobrol bersama senpainya tercinta, dan tentu saja dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan sedetik waktupun untuk membuat Saki menyadari cintanya yang begitu besar kepada senpainya tersebut.

Dan hari itu, seperti biasa, Yosuke mencari-cari Saki saat waktu istirahat tiba. Tidak seperti biasanya, Ia tidak dapat menemukan Saki di tempat biasa—di kursi sebelah bagian elektronik. Dan sebetulnya hal itu membuatnya sedikit heran.

Akhirnya Yosuke-pun menemukan Saki sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dekat foodcourt Junes.

"Senpai!" sapanya.

"Oh..? Hai,Hana-chan! Kau sedang istirahat?" gadis berambut coklat muda itu membalas sapaannya. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah sejak lama Ia memanggil Yosuke dengan sebutan 'Hana-chan', dan itu membuat Yosuke senang, tentu saja.

"Yep! Aku sudah bekerja cukup keras hari ini!" sahut Yosuke sambil duduk di samping Saki.

Biasanya,Saki akan mengajak Yosuke mengobrol atau semacamnya, namun tidak untuk hari ini. Ia tak berbicara apa-apa. Matanya sayu. Dia terus-terusan melihat ke bawah,seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Melihat hal ini, tentu saja Yosuke yang tadinya sedang bingung mencari topik pembicaraan jadi makin keherananan,

"Se-senpai, kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

"…Ah..? Oh, Tidak kok, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya dengan senyum lemah. Dan Yosuke tahu senyum itu dipaksakan. Namun sebelum Yosuke sempat mengatakan apa-apa, gadis dengan celemek Junes itu sudah berdiri terlebih dahulu,

" Maaf,hana-chan..hari ini aku agak tidak enak badan..boleh aku pulang duluan? Tolong bilang pada pekerja lainnya.."

"Eh—iya, boleh. Tapi, apa kau baik-baik saja sendirian? Mau kuantar pulang?"

Saki menggeleng. "Mmhm… Aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Hana-chan.. Tapi terima kasih atas perhatianmu."

Sesaat setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Saki segera beranjak pergi. Tapi sebelum menginjakkan kakinya keluar Junes, gadis itu sempat terdiam sebentar, masih memunggungi Yosuke.

"Hana-chan.. Apa kau.. senang tinggal di Inaba..?"

"Hah? Apa maksud senpai? Tentu saja aku senang!"

"…..Begitu? syukurlah…"

Setelah berkata begitu, Saki segera pergi, meninggalkan Yosuke yang masih kebingungan dengan kata-kata Saki barusan. Yang Ia bisa hanya menatap Saki pergi tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

Sebenarnya, walaupun Ia sudah melakukan pendekatan kepada gadis yang disukainya itu, sebenarny Ia sudah menyadari bahwa bagi Saki, dirinya hanya seperti adik, bukan sebagai laki-laki, apalagi sebagai orang yang spesial.

"Senpai.. Kau begitu jauh dari jangkauanku.." bisiknya dengan wajah sedih.

Namun,Yosuke tidak pernah menyangka.

Bahwa itu adalah saat terakhir dia bisa melihat sosok Saki.

* * *

Esoknya, Saki tidak masuk sekolah.

Yosuke hanya bisa terdiam ketika mendengar berita duka yang disampaikan Kepala Sekolah saat Upacara pagi itu.

Saki Konishi, senpai yang sangat ia cintai,

telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Dia ditemukan tewas gantung diri di kamarnya kemarin malam.

Tak pernah terpikir oleh Yosuke, senyuman sedih Saki yang kemarin ia lihat,

akan menjadi yang terakhir.

* * *

"….Hanamura….."  
Chie mencoba menegur Yosuke yang daritadi termenung di mejanya.

"…Hanamura… Kau dengar aku?"

Yosuke tetap tidak menjawab.

"….." Chie tidak menggerakkan bibirnya lagi. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada lelaki berambut coklat itu. Wajar kalau dia shock, orang yang dia sukai telah meninggal, dan takkan bisa kembali lagi, untuk selama-lamanya.

"Hanamura, bel pulang sudah berbunyi.. Kalau kau terus terusan disini kau bisa terjebak di sekolah.. kau mau pulang bersama kami?" Yukiko membantu Chie untuk menyemangati Yosuke.

"I..iya! ayo kita pulang bareng! Aku baru dapat uang jajan bulanan, jadi aku akan mentraktirmu! Terserah mau dimana saja! Bagaimana..?" Chie mencoba terlihat ceria.

"Maaf, Satonaka, Amagi, aku.. mau pulang sendirian hari ini… Sampai besok."

* * *

Yosuke hanya mengucapkan hal itu dan segera beranjak keluar sekolah.

Yosuke duduk di pinggir sungai Samegawa,melihat ikan-ikan yang berenang dengan indahnya. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi Saki. Kenangannya bersama Saki selama ini,hari-hari yang penuh canda tawa, hari-hari yang menyenangkan, semuanya…

Perlahan Yosuke mengeluarkan secarik kertas surat.

Dia baru menerima surat itu tadi pagi, sebelum ia mendengar kabar menyedihkan itu,

Surat dari Saki.

Yosuke mulai membaca surat itu lagi.

"_Untuk Hana-chan,_

_Terimakasih sudah bersikap baik padaku selama aku bekerja di Junes. _

_Berkat kau, aku jadi mulai menganggap bahwa hidupku menyenangkan, berkatmu pula aku menemukan tujuan sebenarnya untuk hidupku._

_Ketika aku sedih, kau selalu menghiburku dengan candaan milikmu._

_Setiap kali kau selalu menemani hari-hariku yang sepi._

_Kau sudah banyak berbuat baik padaku, karena itu aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin membohongimu selamanya, karena kau telah banyak berbuat baik padaku, sementara aku tidak bisa membalasnya._

_Sebenarnya, tujuan awalku mendekatimu dan bekerja di Junes adalah…."_

Yosuke sempat menutup matanya. Tidak ingin melihat kelanjutan kata-kata dalam surat itu. Tapi sesaat kemudian, Ia membuka matanya kembali dan meneruskan membaca surat peninggalan Saki itu.

"_Tujuan awalku mendekatimu dan bekerja di Junes adalah .._

_karena aku ingin menghancurkan segalanya…!_

_Jujur saja, sejak awal aku sudah benci pada Junes. Kau tentu tahu kan, Gara-gara tempat itu, tetangga bergosip buruk tentangku, tokoku jadi hancur, dan orangtuaku jadi membenciku!_

_Aku ingin menghancurkan tempat yang telah merebut segalanya dariku._

_Begitu aku tahu bahwa anak pemilik Junes ada di sekolah yang sama denganku, aku merasa itu adalah kesempatan yang bagus. Kesempatan yang bagus untuk menghancurkan mall laknat bernama Junes itu._

_Aku mendekatimu untuk menghasutmu. Sebab,nanti kaulah yang akan jadi penerus ayahmu untuk menjalankan mall itu. Dan jika itu terjadi, Junes akan terus berada di Inaba,dan selamanya hidupku tidak akan berubah!_

_Karena itu, jika aku bisa membuatmu menyukaiku, tergila-gila padaku, mungkin jika nanti aku memintamu melenyapkan Junes dari Inaba, kau akan mengabulkannya._

_Aku terus bersikap baik padamu, tapi jauh dalam lubuk hati,aku sangat membencimu._

_Aku benci karena kau selalu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa._

_Padahal kaulah awal penyebab perubahan pada hidupku!_

_Berapakali pun aku mencoba menyayangimu layaknya adikku sendiri, rasa benciku selalu mengalahkan segalanya._

_Aku tidak ingin terus merasakan penderitaan seperti ini. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri.. semuanya._

_Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya,_

_karena itu aku menulis surat ini padamu._

_Maafkan aku, _

_lebih baik kau lupakan saja aku dan berbahagialah bersama teman-temanmu._

_Selamat tinggal…_

_Saki Konishi"_

Tubuh Yosuke bergetar. Dia sudah membaca surat itu tadi pagi, tapi saat ia membacanya untuk kedua kali, dia benar-benar shock. Ia segera meremas-remas surat itu dan membuangnya ke sungai.

"..Sial.." gumamnya

"Kenapa…kenapa mesti aku…?" Ia mulai mencabuti rumput yang ada di sekitarnya, lalu melemparnya entah kemana, tidak peduli jika ada yang menegurnya, tidak peduli jika tindakannya merusak keindahan tempat itu. Ia hanya terlalu depresi untuk berpikir secara logis.

"Aku tidak pernah mau menjadi anak pemilik Junes! Aku tidak pernah mau datang ke Inaba! Dan.. aku.. aku juga tidak pernah bermaksud menyakiti hati senpai!!!" teriaknya, akhirnya, sebelum akhirnya terduduk kembali, menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"..Hanamura…"sampai suara lembut Chie mengagetkan lelaki berambut coklat tersebut. Tanpa perlu menolehkan wajahnya pun, Ia sudah tahu bahwa gadis berambut bob itu ada di belakangnya.

"..Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Chie terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, dengan terbata- bata, "…Saat lewat sini tiba-tiba aku mendengar suaramu, dan kupikir kau butuh orang untuk—"

"…Pulanglah!" sahut Yosuke tanpa membiarkan Chie menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ta-Tapi—"

"Kubilang, pulanglah!! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!!" bentak Yosuke.

"APA? Aku kan sudah susah-susah kesini untuk menemanimu! Dan sekarang kau malah menyuruhku pulang?! Kau ini tidak menghargai kebaikan o—"

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH SIAPAPUN UNTUK MENEMANIKU!!" teriaknya dengan suara yang bergetar, memutuskan kata-kata Chie kembali dan membuat gadis itu sempat kaget mendengar bentakan lelaki di depannya. Tapi, sebagai gadis yang penuh harga diri, tentu saja kemudian ia membalas perkataan lelaki itu dengan ngotot.

"Tidak mau!"

"Apa katamu?" Yosuke berdiri, dan membalik badannya. Sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Chie yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat serius, membuat Yosuke entah kenapa semakin merasa kesal.

"Kubilang, aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendiri disini,sementara kau sedang butuh bantuanku! Kau pikir aku ini siapa, bodoh?! Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengusirku!"

"Ya,memangnya kau siapa?! Ini urusanku dan kuminta kau jangan ikut campur! Aku bisa menyelesaikan segalanya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang sepertimu!!"

_**PLAK!**_

Tanpa pernah diperkirakan oleh Yosuke, Chie menamparnya, dengan sangat keras, sampai tubuhnya tersungkur di tanah.

"DASAR BODOH!" teriaknya, matanya sedikit berair, "AKU—AKU INI TEMANMU, KAN?!"

Yosuke terkejut dengan tamparan itu. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah sekalipun ditampar oleh wanita. Dan sekarang, satu tamparan dari seorang gadis bahkan dapat membuatnya tersungkur? Dan lagi, kata-katanya setelah itu.. bahkan membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas?

"Jangan pikir kau bisa menyembunyikan segala masalahmu sendirian! Selama ini, aku selalu jadi tempat curhatmu kan?! Apa bedanya dengan sekarang! Aku siap mendengarkan semua keluhanmu! Lantas, kenapa—kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku? DASAR HANAMURA BODOH!!!" sebutir air mata mulai jatuh dari kelopak mata gadis tomboy tersebut selagi Ia berteriak.

"…Satonaka.."

Chie mengusap matanya yang berair dengan satu tangan,

"…..Kumohon,jangan menyimpan semua kesedihanmu sendirian.

Kau punya sahabat, dan aku.. aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Lalu gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Yosuke, membantunya berdiri, sementara lelaki itu tetap terdiam.

"Maaf.. Aku reflek menamparmu.." lanjutnya sambil mengelus pelan pipi Yosuke yang merah karena tamparannya tadi. Yosuke tidak protes atau apa, Chie dapat melihat, matanya dipenuhi penderitaan—kesedihan.

"…Satonaka… Boleh…. pinjam pundakmu..?"

Chie terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk, "Tentu saja boleh. Ini gunanya sahabat kan?"

Dan saat itu juga, Yosuke menjatuhkan kepalanya dan menangis di pundak Chie. Sementara Chie menepuk-nepuk punggung Yosuke seperti akan mendiamkan anak kecil yang menangis.

"…Memalukan…. Aku menunjukan kelemahanku di depan anak perempuan.." sahut Yosuke di tengah tangisnya, mengeluarkan sedikit tawa lemah.

"..Dari awal kau juga sudah lemah, dasar bodoh.." jawab Chie pelan.

Sejak saat it, mungkin sejak saat itu pula..

Kehadiran Saki senpai di hati Yosuke mulai digantikan oleh Chie.

* * *

"Selamat pagiii, Amagi-saan! Satonaka! Pagi semuanyaa!" sahut Yosuke dengan ceria pagi itu saat memasuki kelasnya, sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa Ia baru saja kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya kemarin

"Eh? A-ah, Selamat pagi, Hanamura-kun" balas Yukiko terbata-bata, kaget. Ia terus memperhatikan Yosuke yang entah kenapa sekarang sedang berkeliling kelas untuk mengucapkan salam pagi dengan ceria, membuat semua orang yang disapanya hanya terbengong-bengong ria.

"H-Hei, kok tiba-tiba dia jadi kelewat ceria gini sih? Beda banget ama kemarin.. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, Chie?" bisik Yukiko pada sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di bangkunya,

Wajah Chie memanas. Ia baru menyadari bahwa yang dia katakan kemarin itu terlalu berlebihan. Dia juga baru sadar saat ia mengelus pipi Yosuke dan Yosuke menangis di pundaknya, mereka berdua terlihat seperti sedang…..berpelukan.

"Hei, Satonaka!" panggil Yosuke tiba-tiba, membuat gadis itu hampir terlompat saking kagetnya.

"I-iya? A-ada apa?" jawabnya gelagapan. Yosuke mendekatinya,

"Soal yang kemarin…"

"Ya—yang kemarin?! I-itu…! " wajah Chie semakin memerah, dalam seketika memori kejadian kemarin berputar-putar dalam ingatannya dan membuat pikirannya kacau, memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan Yosuke disini, tentang kemarin, di hadapan Yukiko dan semua teman sekelasnya?! _Jangan katakan hal mengenai pelukan itu! Kumohon! Jangan, jangan, jangan, jangan, ja—_

Senyum jahil Yosuke terkembang, "..Kemarin kamu ngomong gombal banget sih! Pake bilang 'aku akan selalu ada untukmu' segala! Lebay banget tauuuu!! Hahahaha, kerasukan setan apa kemarin kau hah? " ejeknya dengan wajah super menyebalkan.

Wajah merah Chie berubah jadi merah karena marah, "A—APA?! MEMANGNYA KEMARIN SIAPA YANG AMPE NANGIS GARA-GARA KATA-KATAKU ITU?! " Chie mulai murka.

* * *

_Tak kusangka aku hanya bisa melakukan pendekatan seburuk ini…._

_..pada gadis yang kusukai…

* * *

_

"Yaaa.. Kemarin itu kan aku nangis gara-gara pengen ketawa denger kata-kata gombalmu itu! Ahahahaha..!! Ternyata kau gampang dibohongi ya Satonaka!"

* * *

_Tapi dengan begini, Satonaka akan memandangku berbeda dari lelaki lainnya.

* * *

_

"APA KATAMU?!" Chie mengambil sapu di ujung kelas dan mulai mengejar Yosuke.

* * *

_Karena itu…hanya cara ini yang dapat kulakukan…_

_Agar aku tidak kehilangan pandanganmu, seperti cintaku yang sebelumnya.

* * *

_

"SINI KAU! DASAR COWOK MENYEBALKAAAAANN!! DX## "

"WEEEE… Sini ! Sini!! Dasar cewek barbar!! :P "

* * *

_Karena itu, maafkan aku,_

_Karena aku hanya ingin bersamamu.

* * *

_

Dan dimulailah kejar-kejaran-pasangan-konyol-yang-pertama.

Sementara Yukiko dan orang-orang lain yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop, memperhatikan dua orang yang terlihat sangat bodoh itu. Yah, untuk ke depannya, pemandangan itu akan menjadi pemandangan yang biasa dilihat setiap dua orang itu bertemu dan mulai beradu mulut.

* * *

Ingatan Yosuke pun buyar.

"Benar juga, mulai saat itu, aku menyukai Satonaka.." gumamnya, kemudian tersenyum sedih.

"..Heh… Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan dua kali.. Benar-benar bodoh…"

Ia menengadah melihat langit-langit kamarnya.

"_Saki-senpai.. Apa kau masih memperhatikanku dari atas sana? Apa kau bisa melihat masalah yang sedang kuhadapi?"_

Dengan wajah sedih, Ia menutup matanya,

"_Andai saja dulu aku tidak bersikeras mendekatimu seperti itu.. Mungkin kau bisa lebih bahagia. Mungkin, mungkin kau tidak akan pergi dengan cara seperti ini.."_

Yosuke termenung sejenak.

"_Jika bersamaku, Satonaka juga mungkin tidak akan bahagia. Tapi jika dengan Souji…"_

"….."

Setelah berpikir panjang, akhirnya Yosuke pun terlelap.

Tentu saja sebelum terbawa dalam alam mimpi, Ia sudah mengambil suatu keputusan,

"_Aku akan membantu percintaan Satonaka"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: Yak, Aku tau ini chapter gaje abis, lebay,dll. ==;; Pengen bikin yang dramatis malah jadina begini orz maaffff ;;A;;

Ng, jadijadijadi tolong kasih kritik dan saran bagian mana yang jelek biar bisa kuperbaiki,alias minta reviewnya lagi yak! :p *digeplak*

Dan FYI , Soal kata-kata Yosuke, ada yang kutiru dari manga "Sakura Zensen" atau "Lovely Days" Cuma beberapa sih, ada yang sadar? =3

dan ngomong2 aku benci sekali pada document uploader di FFN ini. kenapa tiba2 aku jadi gabisa pake tanda **** atau - buat pembatas, dan cuma bisa pake line? DX karena itu pula di sini banyak line-ny orz maaaaffff aku lagi mengutuk FFN, semoga saja kutukanku sampai -_______-#

Buat yang udah ngereview chapter kemarin, arigatou gozaimasu! XD *bow* Ini jawabannya:

**Hihazuki****:** hahahaha memang,memang, cinta segiempat yang ga beraturan, sama sperti authornya..hwehehe *ktawa2 Geje* soal kanji,naoto,rise dkk pasti akan muncul di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Tunggu aja yaa~ *nyotoy*

**Iwanishi nana:** iyaa akhirnya terbebas juga dari siksaan ulangaan *nangis lebay*

Iyaiya, Tadinya mau kubuat Yosuke cemburu bukan ama souji loh,tapi ama CHIE huahaha *ditendang Yosuke*. Ufufu pas ada rise tambah kusut doong~ (?)

**Separated-union**: iyaa ini udah kuupdate! ^_^ Lama2 jadi segibanyak sembarang loh~ tergantung otak author..hehehe *GJ*

**Lalanakmalas**: yak,cinta emang bawa sial *ikutan dilindes*

**Shizuka shirakawa:** wahahahaha fanficnya kocak! Kasian si souji jadi ditendangin ama Chie mulu..hahaha

Souji suka ama siapa? Sama Yosuke dong! *ditendang Chie* (lah kok Chie yg nendang?bodo ah)

**Tetsuwa shuujin:**huh? Oke. *meletakkan pisau dapur kembali XP* hahaha iyak seperti yang sudah saia bilang via-PM, karena saia lagi tergila2 sama eyeshield 21 khususnya hiruma, ada beberapa unsur IC 21 yang saia masukkan disini. ^.^

**Cyrille-ve:**hohohohohoho sadar juga kau,nak kata2 siapa itu! (yaialah) wooo spoiler! Spoiler! Hahaha~ ntar gw minta saran lagi yaaa…mentok chapter 5nya, arigatou udah review! Gimana ffic lo? *tampang ngejek ala komusubi*

* * *

**Fiuuh~ finally done! (?) sekali lagi arigatou yaa buat yang udah review!**

**Minta reviewnya lagi yaa buat chapter ini! *dihajar***


	5. Blue Park Panic

**(A/N):**

Hula minnaaaaa~~~ :D

fuh,lagi lancar idee~ (hanya untuk chapter ini) dan akhirnya internetku bener lagi! XP buat balasan reviewnya, ku-PM aja ya~ udah bisa lagi nih!

Hope you like this chapter,too and Sorry for misstypo and gajeness~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **SMT and Persona Series belong to m— *geplaked* ehm, ATLUS. *sigh*

**Summary: **Berkat tiket gratis dari Chie, hari ini Souji, Yosuke, Yukiko, dan termasuk Chie sendiri akan pergi ke Taman Bermain Blue Park yang baru dibuka di kota sebelah. Apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan disana? Read to find out! :3

* * *

**Persona 4 Fanfiction © AiNeko-chan**

**::**

**FRIENDSHIP & LOVE**

**::**

**CHAPTER 5**

"**Blue Park Panic!"

* * *

**

**Okina Station,**

**10:45 AM**

Hari ini, seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, Seta, Yukiko, Chie, dan Yosuke akan pergi ke Blue Park bersama.

Namun pagi itu, di Stasiun tempat mereka berjanji akan berkumpul, baru Souji dan Yosuke yang datang. Kedua lelaki itu saling menyapa dan tertawa saat melihat satu sama lain sama-sama sedang menunggu kedatangan dua gadis yang lain,

"Kau datang lebih cepat dari dugaanku, Yosuke." Ucap Souji, memulai pembicaraan.

"Habisnya, katanya si cewek barbar itu, kalau aku telat sedikit aja bakal ditinggal!" jawab Yosuke tertawa kecil, "Kau sendiri? Pagi sekali."

Souji tertawa, "Aku memang suka bangun pagi— karena aku juga harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk Paman dan Adik sepupuku. Katanya, mereka berdua sangat menyukai masakanku. Jadi ya, aku yang bertugas menyiapkan makanan sementara tinggal di rumah mereka." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sarapan? Kau bisa masak juga, Sou?"

Lelaki berambut abu-abu itu mengangguk, "Aku sering bikin makanan sendiri di kota dulu karena Orangtuaku suka pulang telat.."

'_Cih, sudah pintar dalam pelajaran, keren, charming, jago olahraga, jago masak lagi! Sial, benar-benar nggak ada kekurangannya ini orang. Aku kalah telak..' _batin Yosuke kesal.

"Eh, ada masalah? Wajahmu terlihat seram begitu, You." tanya Souji kemudian, membuat Yosuke sedikit kaget.

Ia menatap Souji sesaat lalu menghela nafas seraya menepuk pundak sahabatnya tersebut,

"Kau orang yang benar-benar beruntung."

"Hah?" Souji bingung mendengar kata-kata Yosuke, tentu saja. Sayangnya, belum sempat ia bertanya, dua suara yang familiar membuat mereka menengok kea rah sumber suara, hanya untuk menemukan Yukiko dan Chie yang berlari mendekati mereka— dengan baju bebasnya, membuat wajah Yosuke dan Souji (terutama Yosuke) sedikit merona merah karena kagum melihat kecantikan mereka berdua.

Yukiko, seperti biasa, memakai _cardigan_ dan rok serba merah. Bando merah kesukaannya juga tetap terpasang di rambutnya yang lurus hitam, bedanya kali ini ada pita merah di bando itu. Dengan sedikit make up seperti blush-on berwarna pink muda dan eyeliner di wajah, Ia tetap terlihat cantik dan anggun, seperti biasa.

Yang mengagetkan adalah Chie, ya, Chie Satonaka, yang biasanya JARANG atau mungkin TIDAK PERNAH memakai baju yang feminim, sekarang muncul dengan baju yang bisa dibilang _sangat_ sangat sangat (Ya, Yosuke sampai menyebutnya 3 kali) feminim.

Dia memakai dress baby doll berwarna soft pink dengan hiasan yang berkilauan(?). Rambutnya tertata rapi dengan model belah pinggir, dan sebuah jepitan kecil berbentuk mawar terpasang di antara rambut kecoklatannya. Warna make up di wajahnya terlihat lebih lembut dari make up di wajah Yukiko, namun tetap membuat wajah bulat gadis itu terlihat lebih bersinar dari biasanya.

Sungguh sangat sangat sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang Chie Satonaka.

"S—Satonaka… Bajumu…" Yosuke berkata terbata-bata,

"_M-manis sekali.."_ –lanjutnya dalam hati.

"A—apa sih? Bajuku kenapa? Katakan yang jelas, b-bodoh..!" balas Chie dengan wajah yang terlihat memerah.

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan baju itu, Satonaka." sahut Souji terlebih dulu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Be—benarkah..? T-terima kasih, Seta-kun.." Chie berkata dengan wajah yang semerah tomat, untungnya sepertinya Souji menyangka rona merah itu karena blush on yang dipakainya. Polos sekali, Souji.

Yosuke merengut. _'Dasar tukang rayu perempuan nomor satu." _cibirnya dalam hati sambil melirik Souji dengan _death glare_, tidak mau mengakui fakta bahwa justru dia yang keduluan Souji untuk memuji kecantikan gadis pujaannya tersebut.

Sementara Yukiko tersenyum sambil menyikut Chie, walaupun dalam hatinya ia sedikit iri. Padahal dia yang mendandani Chie, tapi kenapa Souji tidak berkata apa-apa tentang dirinya?

"Ah, kau juga cantik sekali, Amagi-san." kata Souji kemudian, seolah dia bisa membaca pikiran Yukiko.

"Terimakasih, Seta-kun.." ujar gadis itu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Well, tidak sepenuhnya dipaksakan. Toh dia juga senang dipuji oleh lelaki berambut mangkok itu.

"Aah, sudah! Sudah! Kita harus cepat-cepat beli karcis buat naik kereta!" potong Yosuke tiba-tiba, terlihat bete. Ia kemudian menatap Chie dengan tampang mengejek,

"Hei,Satonaka,apa kau tidak kedinginan pake baju kayak gitu? Sekarang kan musim dingin. Dasar cewek! Maunya saja terlihat cantik!" cibirnya, membuat Chie kesal.

"Apa? Apa urusanmu dengan baju yang aku pakai? Dasar tukang ikut campur!!" Chie merasa ingin sekali memukul wajah belagu lelaki tersebut, namun berhubung mereka ada di stasiun dan banyak orang, dia tidak mengejar-ngejar Yosuke sperti biasanya dan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil.

"H-hei, sudahlah, kalian berdua. Lagipula , benar kata Yosuke. Ayo kita beli tiket sekarang! Nanti keburu kehabisan."

Semuanya mengangguk menuruti kata-kata Souji. Benar-benar _leader_ yang baik.

* * *

Di kereta, Souji duduk dengan Chie (sengaja, direncanakan oleh Yukiko –dan walaupun dengan setengah hati, Yosuke.) sedangkan Yosuke dengan Yukiko di belakangnya.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, Hanamura-kun, kau sudah memikirkan rencana yang bagus untuk mereka berdua?" bisik Yukiko pada Yosuke, berusaha agar suara mereka tidak terdengar oleh Souji dan Chie yang sepertinya sedang mengobrol di depan.

"Err, belum. Kau sendiri?"

Yukiko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, belum kupikirkan. Tapi pokoknya sementara kita buat saja mereka berduaan dulu. Chie juga pasti senang dengan itu, dan siapa tau dia bisa dapat keberanian untuk menyatakan cintanya—atau setidaknya melakukan pendekatan."

Yosuke hanya mengangguk dengan hati setengah-setengah. Wajar saja, dia harus menahan diri melihat orang yang benar-benar disukainya jalan dengan laki-laki lain, bahkan membantu mereka agar. Walaupun ia sudah memutuskan akan membantu Chie, tapi tetap saja, jauh di lubuk hati dia juga keberatan. Yosuke juga masih punya harga diri sebagai laki-laki kan?

Begitu pula dengan Yukiko yang berusaha menahan perasaannya daritadi, walaupun mengatakan hal seperti tadi. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan melihat ke arah jendela, berusaha tidak melihat pemandangan dua orang yang terlihat sangat akrab di depannya.

Suasana dalam kereta terasa sepi, tidak ada bahan pembicaraan.

Setelah obrolan kecil mereka berakhir, Chie terlalu malu untuk mengajak Souji membicarakan hal yang lain, hingga akhirnya Souji ketiduran. Sedangkan Yosuke dan Yukiko yang sedang tenggelam dalam dunia pikiran masing-masing, tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi selama perjalanan itu.

Chie memperhatikan wajah Souji yang sedang tidur. _Manis sekali_, sampai-sampai Chie sempat berniat untuk memotret wajah manis Souji yang sedang terlelap itu. Tapi karena malu dan merasa hal itu sangat seperti stalker, niat itu diurungkannya.

* * *

Sampai akhirnya,mereka tiba di Blue Park.

Diluar dugaan, Taman Bermain itu sangat besar dan indah.

Chie dan Yosuke yang agak katro itu bengong dengan mulut terbuka di depan pintu gerbang yang besar itu. Walaupun sebelum pindah ke Inaba, Yosuke sering pergi ke Taman Bermain, tetap saja dia belum pernah mengunjungi Taman Bermain sebagus ini. Sedangkan Souji , yang sudah biasa pergi ke Taman Bermain macam ini dan Yukiko yang jaga image segera menuju pintu masuk setelah memperlihatkan tiket masuknya masing-masing.

"Wah, dalamnya.. besar sekali ya!" Chie masih norak sesampainya di dalam.

Yosuke yang sempat ingin mengiyakan perkataan Chie, segera tersadar dan merasa wajahnya sedikit memanas, _"Ke-kenapa aku malah terpengaruh cewek norak ini?"_

"Ah, kau norak sekali sih, Satonaka! Seperti tidak pernah main ke Taman Bermain saja!" cibirnya kemudian, sok gaul.

Chie tidak mau kalah, "Dasar pembohong! Memangnya tadi siapa juga yang bengong melihat tempat ini di depan gerbang?"

"E—enak saja! Kau sendiri juga kan, Satonaka?!"

"Kau sendiri juga!!!"

Pertengkaran konyol kembali terjadi. Daripada pertengkaran antar remaja, mereka lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil yang adu mulut hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah es krim.

Yukiko dan Souji hanya sweatdrop melihatnya, seperti biasa.

"Aduh, hei, sudahlah. Sekarang kita mau kemana dulu nih?" Souji menengahi.

"Benar! Err, bagaimana kalau kita naik Jet Coaster dulu? Tuh, antriannya kayaknya sedikit." timpal Yukiko sambil menarik tangan Chie.

Pertengkaran konyol pun terhenti dan keempat orang itu menuju wahana Jet Coaster.

* * *

"Nggak antri dari hongkong, Yukiko! Antriannya panjang banget!" omel Chie ketika melihat antrean yang sangat panjang di wahana tersebut.

"Y-ya.. tadi nggak begitu kelihatan sih dari pintu depan, ehehe.." Yukiko menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Y-ya sudah, kita tunggu saja. Sudah telanjur sampai sini kan?" lanjutnya sambil tertawa ceroboh.

Chie menghela nafas kesal dan akhirnya ikut mengantri, diikuti dengan dua lelaki di belakangnya yang agak sweatdrop. Antrian di wahana itu benar-benar, yah, kalau dibayangkan, seperti barisan semut yang mengerubungi gula-gula, sangat padat. Para calon penumpang wahana tersebut sepertinya juga tidak sabaran, ada yang mendorong-dorong dan berteriak kata-kata kotor, membuat suasana disana tidak begitu nyaman.

Tiba-tiba, Yukiko terdorong oleh salah seorang pengunjung yang berbadan besar, membuat gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh. Dia mungkin benar-benar akan jatuh dengan bunyi 'BRUK' ke lantai, jika tangan Souji tidak cepat-cepat menahannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa,Amagi-san?" Tanya Souji cemas. Yukiko hanya mengangguk sambil merintih pelan dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Souji.

Tiba-tiba mereka terdorong sekali lagi, membuat Yukiko yang tangannya masih dipegang oleh Souji, jadi terjatuh ke atas badan Souji, dengan posisi yang—err, tidak terlalu mengenakkan.

"E—eh? M-maaf, Seta-kun!!" Yukiko langsung bangun dan menjauh dari Souji, dengan muka yang semerah tomat. _Apa yang kulakukan tadi??_

"Y-ya.. Tidak apa-apa," ucap Souji yang wajahnya juga berubah merah.

Yukiko langsung melihat ke arah Chie,yang sepertinya bertengkar lagi dengan Yosuke, entah karena masalah apa. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena sepertinya Chie tidak melihat adegan tadi, Ia pun menengahi pasangan bodoh itu dan menyuruh mereka kembali ke antrean.

* * *

Setelah antre dengan penuh kesabaran, akhirnya mereka bisa juga naik Jet Coaster. Chie mengeluarkan desahan lega dan cepat menarik tangan Yukiko untuk duduk di bangku yang kosong, namun Yukiko tidak mengikutinya dan malah tersenyum mencurigakan sambil melirik ke arah Souji dan Yosuke yang ada di belakang mereka

"Chie,kamu duduk sama Seta-kun lagi ya?" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Chie, memberinya isyarat,

"E-eh? Lagi?!" wajah Chie merona merah.

Souji sepertinya tidak menanggapi omongan mereka, baginya sebenarnya duduk dengan siapa saja tidak masalah, yang penting dia menikmati permainan. Sementara Yosuke memperhatikan Chie dengan tampang agak kesal. Ia lalu menarik tangan Souji agar lebih dekat dengannya dan berkata dengan suara yang terdengar diimut-imutkan,

"Aah, sudahlah! Kali ini aku duduk dengan Souji! Daritadi Satonaka mulu yang dekat sama Souji! Aku kan.. kangen sama Souji~ ;3; Aku juga ingin ada di dekatnya~" Yosuke merangkul pundak sahabatnya dengan mesra, membuat seorang fujoshi yang kebetulan lewat disana spontan berteriak dan memotret mereka dengan kamera handphone. Beruntung sekali fujoshi itu. (?)

"!!! Ha-Hanamura-kun? Bodoh!" batin Yukiko, tidak mengerti kenapa Yosuke tidak mendukung aktingnya yang jelas-jelas bertujuan untuk mendekatkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Chie terlihat agak kesal dengan Yosuke, dan dari wajahnya, terlihat jelas sekali bahwa Ia serasa ingin menjedotkan kepala lelaki berambut coklat itu ke tembok atau apapun yang keras. Sementara wajah Souji terlihat merona merah karena Yosuke bilang begi—eh, tunggu, kenapa jadi shonen ai?

Oke, kembali ke cerita. Tiba-tiba, seorang petugas mendatangi mereka, merusak momen indah pasa—ehm, kedua sahabat itu, dan berkata,

"Maaf, sebentar lagi wahana ini akan segera dijalankan. Kalau bisa, cepat pilih bangkunya."

"A—ah! Iya, m-maaf!" Yukiko melirik Yosuke dengan wajah cemas, "Hanamura kun! Kau duduk denganku saja deh!" bujuknya.

Yosuke hanya pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan segera duduk di bangku yang ada. "Ayo siniii, Souji~" panggilnya, lagi-lagi dengan suara yang diimut-imutkan.

Souji terdiam, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Sepertinya Ia tidak mendengarkan adu mulut yang mulai terjadi antara ketiga sahabatnya, karena tiba-tiba dia melirik Chie dan berkata dengan senyuman charming-nya,

"Satonaka, kau duduk di sebelah Yosuke saja."

Yosuke, Yukiko, dan Chie kaget.

"A-apa maksudmu, Souji? Cepat duduk disini!" Yosuke berkata dengan nada yang lebih keras.

Souji menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yosuke, seolah member sebuah isyarat yang sama pada sahabatnya itu. Wajah Yosuke berubah merah,

"J-jangan-jangan dia sadar kalau aku menyukai Satonaka? Makanya dia—!! Aagh! D-dasar Souji bodoh!" batin Yosuke, merasa kesal bercampur senang.

"T-tapi, Seta kun! Aku tidak mau duduk dengan orang seperti di—"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa! Jangan malu-malu! Sana!" Souji memotong ucapan Chie dan mendorong gadis itu ke tempat kosong di sebelah Yosuke. Baik Chie maupun Yosuke sama-sama terbengong-bengong.

Yukiko masih diam di tempat, bengong, sampai Ia mendengar Souji menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya, di belakang bangku Yosuke dan Chie dengan suara (super) ceria.

Dengan ragu-ragu,akhirnya Yukiko duduk di sebelah Souji. Lagipula petugasnya sudah menatap mereka dengan tampang kesal.

Ketika wahana dimulai, Yosuke dan Chie tampak tegang. Selain karena takut, mereka juga sepertinya merasa sedikit aneh, karena jarak mereka bisa dibilang cukup— dekat.

Sama halnya dengan Yukiko dan Souji.

Yukiko berdebar-debar. Ia tidak takut, ia hanya berdebar-debar karena bisa berada di dekat Souji, sedekat ini. Satu hal yang sebenarnya selalu Ia harapkan sejak datang ke Taman Bermain ini, namun tetap saja— Oh, apa yang harus Ia katakan? Apa yang harus Ia lakukan?

Souji sepertinya menyadari perubahan sikap Yukiko yang terus melihat ke bawah. Ia menunduk dan berkata dengan suara pelan,

"Maaf ya, Amagi-san."

"Eh?"

"Aku memaksamu duduk denganku.."

Souji terlihat merasa bersalah, dan Yukiko cepat menanggapnya. Sepertinya Souji berpikir bahwa Yukiko sebenarnya tidak suka duduk di sebelahnya. Oh, tentu saja hal itu tidak benar!

"E-eh? Tidak apa-apa kok!" jawab gadis itu akhirnya, berusaha melawan rasa gugupnya.

"Tapi kau terlihat gugup begitu."

"O-oh, benarkah? E-ehh, Ini… Ini karena aku takut naik Jet Coaster! bukan karena Seta-kun kok! B-benar! Aku senang bisa duduk denganmu! A-ahaha.."

Yukiko berbohong sambil memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. Sebenarnya, ia gugup— benar-benar merasa gugup karena laki-laki tersebut.

Souji tersenyum,

"Habis, kulihat sepertinya Yosuke menyukai Satonaka, jadi aku pikir mungkin dengan begini mereka bisa lebih dekat."

"…Eh…..?"

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena Jet Coaster tersebut sudah meluncur kebawah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Yukiko kaget karena ia belum bersiap-siap. Ia pun berteriak keras. Bersamaan dengan Chie dan Yosuke serta orang-orang lain yang juga berteriak di depan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" teriak mereka histeris (dan lebay).

Sementara Souji, stei kul.

Selagi mencoba menghiraukan suara teriakan yang terdengar sangat dekat di telinganya, Souji memperhatikan Yukiko yang sepertinya terlihat sangat ketakutan. Tangannya yang dekat dengan Souji terlihat gemetaran. Mungkin dia memang tidak tahan dengan permainan macam ini.

Dengan wajah memerah, Souji pun memberanikan diri untuk memegang tangan Yukiko.

Yukiko berhenti berteriak.

Dia merasakan tangan yang menyentuh tangannya, tangan seorang lelaki. Tanpa perlu melihat, Yukiko tentu saja langsung tahu bahwa tangan itu milik—Souji. Saat itu, semua ketakutan yang dirasakan Yukiko berganti kembali menjadi rasa gugup yang luar biasa.

"Se-Seta kun!"

"…" Souji tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia terus memegang erat tangan Yukiko, dengan wajah tertunduk ke bawah.

Tangan Souji yang menggenggam tangannya, rasanya hangat dan lembut.

Yukiko ingin sekali melepaskan genggaman tangan Souji, namun ia tidak bisa. Jauh, jauh dalam lubuk hati, ia benar-benar merasa bahagia. Bisa sedekat ini dengan Souji, dan bisa merasakan kehangatan tangan Souji. Seandainya waktu dapat berhenti saat ini juga..

Selama wahana berlangsung selanjutnya, Souji dan Yukiko hanya terdiam, tertunduk malu, dengan Souji terus memegang tangan Yukiko.

* * *

Ketika wahana selesai, barulah Souji melepaskan genggamannya.

"Yu- Yukikoooooooo!!!!" Chie langsung memeluk Yukiko segera setelah mereka turun dari Jet Coaster, "Mengerikaan!! Padahal kupikir permainan ini biasa saja! Aaah!! Aku masih pusing!"

"A-aku juga!" respon Yukiko. Padahal selama permainan, ia hanya merasa takut pada awalnya saja, Ya, sebelum Souji menggenggam tangannya.

"Ah, aku malah lebih takut melihat wajah Satonaka saat berteriak! Rambutnya acak-acakan karena kena angin, matanya melotot ke depan, dan wajahnya—ugh! Benar benar seperti hantu!" sahut Yosuke, mencari gara-gara seperti biasa.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Chie segera datang ke arah Yosuke dan menendang perutnya. Yosuke berteriak kesakitan.

"Wajahmu juga udah kayak monster, tau! Enak aja ngatain orang!" ujar Chie kesal.

"U—ukh! Dasar cewek hantu! Uhh, sakit nih! Kau ini cewek bukan sih?! Udah dandan feminim tetep aja barbar! Tadi celana dalammu keliatan lho pas nendang perutku! Wahahaha! Putih, ya?"

Wajah Chie spontan memerah karena malu. "DASAR MESUUM!!!" kali ini, Chie menendang selangkangan Yosuke, keras.

"AAGH!! TUHKAN DASAR CEWEK BARBAR! Ya nggak, Sou?" Yosuke menengok ke arah Souji, dan dilihatnya cowok itu masih tertunduk malu dan wajahnya merona merah.

"Souji? Apa apa denganmu?" tanyanya bingung. Jarang sekali dia melihat sahabatnya tertunduk malu seperti itu. Sesuatu pasti terjadi selama permainan tadi.

Yukiko yang mendengar itu jadi merona merah juga.

"Yukiko? Mukamu juga jadi merah? Kenapa sih?" tanya Chie.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya stress gara-gara naik wahana ini, ahahaha. Berikutnya kita makan dulu bagaimana?" sahut Souji, masih merona merah.

"Err, oke." Yosuke menanggapi, berusaha mempercayai alasan ngasal Souji.

Sementara Chie masih memperhatikan wajah Souji dan Yukiko_. _

_Ada apa dengan mereka?

* * *

_

"Waaaah, makanannya kelihatan enak semua! Jadi bingung mau milih yang mana!" kata Yosuke seperti anak kecil.

Saat ini, mereka tengah ada di foodcourt, mengantri di salah satu restoran dengan papan nama 'Hoka-Hoka Bento'. Oke, author sendiri juga bingung kenapa restoran favorit author kalo lagi jalan bareng temen itu bisa nyasar ke fanfic ini. -_-

Chie mencibir mendengar reaksi Yosuke yang kekanakan,

"Dasar kekanakan! Aku mau udon saja!" sahut Chie. Sejak kapan di Hoka Hoka Bento ada Udon?

Yosuke merengut, Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Souji yang tampak belum memesan apapun, "Kau mau makan apa, Sou?"

"Aku..err, mau bento saja deh.. Hmm, Karaage!" kata Souji sambil menunjuk salah satu menu makanan yang terpajang di dekat meja kasir.

"Kalau begitu, aku bento juga! Tapi yang Teriyaki!" ucap Yosuke senang.

Chie melihat Yukiko yang masih terdiam di belakangnya, dia benar-benar terlihat aneh sejak naik Jet Coaster tadi. Apa dia segitu stressnya?

"Kamu mau apa,Yukiko?"

Yukiko bengong, seolah dia tidak mendengar perkataan Chie.

"Yukiko? Kamu mau pesan apa?" Chie mengulang pertanyaannya, dan kali ini Yukiko tampak tersentak.

"Oh! Ah, maaf! Aku bengong, hahahaha.. E-eh, pesan ya? Err, apa ya? A-Aku pesan..Spaghetti!"

Semuanya sweatdrop.

"Aduh,Yukiko.. Ini Restoran Jepang, tidak ada spaghetti!" ujar Chie, masih sweatdrop.

"A-ah, benar juga!" Yukiko terlihat malu, kenapa dia bisa begitu bodoh? "Kalau begitu aku pesan yang sama saja deh denganmu,Chie!"

"Dasar. Baiklah, kalau begitu,pesan Udonnya 2, Bento Karaage 1 dan Teriyaki 1 ya…" Chie memesan, dan pelayan segera mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil meneriakkan nama makanan yang mereka pesan kepada koki di belakang.

"Sementara menunggu pesanan, kita cari bangku saja dulu, yuk? Disana ada bangku kosong untuk 4 orang." ajak Souji, yang disambut dengan anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya.

"Um, tunggu. Aku ke toilet dulu ya? Daritadi sudah tidak tahan, haha.." ucap Yukiko tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa-apa sendiri? Toiletnya agak jauh lho? Lagipula, wajahmu masih merah, kau tidak enak badan ya? Mau kutemani?" sang gadis berambut coklat tampak khawatir.

"Haha, Chie, aku kan bukan anak kecil! Aku baik-baik saja kok!" tolak Yukiko sambil tertawa, kemudian berlari ke arah toilet, meninggalkan Chie yang masih terlihat khawatir, Yosuke yang tampak cuek dan berlari ke arah tempat kosong, dan Souji yang juga memandang gadis itu berlalu dengan wajah yang seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

* * *

Yukiko berkaca di depan cermin besar di toilet yang ternyata memang jauh dari Food Court tadi. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, gadis itu lalu menghela nafas.

"Ayolah, Yukiko. Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Cuma karena dipegang tangannya oleh Seta-kun saja, mukamu sudah jadi merah begini! Bisa saja kan, dia melakukan itu hanya supaya aku tidak takut? Dasar bodoh.. Jangan terlalu berharap! Ingat, kau sudah janji pada Chie, kan?" batin Yukiko sambil memperhatikan bayangannya di cermin.

Setelah membasuh mukanya, memastikan bahwa wajahnya kini terlihat lebih baik dari tadi, Yukiko keluar dari toilet dengan muka cerah seperti biasa, berniat melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku tempat teman-temannya berada dan menyambut Chie dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa,

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu yang berdiri tepat di seberang tempatnya berdiri.

"Seta kun? Toilet cowok kan bukan di sebelah sini. Apa yang—"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Amagi-san.." ucap laki-laki itu memotong ucapan Yukiko sambil melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat dengan gadis itu, agar Ia dapat mendengar suaranya dengan jelas.

_DEGG_

Lagi-lagi jantung Yukiko berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"S-soal apa?"

"Soal.. yang di Jet Coaster tadi."

Jantung Yukiko serasa berdetak makin kencang saat lelaki itu membawa-bawa nama 'Jet Coaster'. Ia dapat merasa wajahnya memanas kembali.

"_Aduuh, kenapa aku degdegkan gini sih? Hentikan, jantungku! Berdetak normallah! Wajahku, jangan memerah lebih dari ini! Seta-kun akan menyadarinya!" _ Yukiko tampak mengalami pergolakan batin di dalam hatinya sendiri, sepertinya Souji tidak begitu menyadarinya. Saat sudah berada tepat di depan gadis itu, Souji menghela nafas dalam dan berkata,

"Maafkan aku…" ujar lelaki itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Yukiko terkejut,

"Eh? Maaf? Untuk apa? J- jangan menunduk seperti itu, Seta-kun!"

"Aku seenaknya memegang tanganmu tadi," Yukiko tampak makin merona merah saat Souji mengatakan itu, jadi Souji cepat-cepat menambahkan, " S-soalnya, kau terlihat gemetaran.. Jadi, aku…. Err, pokoknya, maaf! Tidak kusangka kau jadi diam seperti itu! Maafkan aku!"

Yukiko bingung. Masalahnya, Souji meminta maaf dengan sangat formal. Ia bingung mau mengucapkan apa. Sepertinya lelaki itu salah paham lagi mengenai sikapnya.

"Ti- tidak usah dipikirkan, Souji-kun. Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah terhadapku." Ucapnya sedikit gelagapan, "Lagipula aku senang kok kau perhatian padaku! Aku hanya kaget karena itu pertamakalinya aku begitu dekat dengan seorang cowok. Pokoknya benar, tidak apa-apa! Maaf kalau sikapku membuatmu.. salah paham."

Wajah Souji tampak lebih cerah, Ia mengangkat kepalanya,

"Benarkah?"

Yukiko mengangguk pelan, membuat lelaki dengan warna mata abu-abu itu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kita kembali bersikap seperti biasanya lagi? Aku khawatir karena daritadi kita diam-diaman, sepertinya jadi mengganggu Satonaka dan Yosuke.." katanya lembut.

Yukiko menganggguk dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja!"

Setelah tertawa kecil selama beberapa saat, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali ke Food Court bersama.

* * *

"Kalian ke toilet saja lama sekali sih! Makanannya keburu dingin nih!" ujar Chie sewot saat Souji dan Yukiko kembali dan menemukan makanan yang mereka pesan sudah tersedia lengkap di meja.

"Iya, hampir saja makanannya dihabiskan semua oleh Satonaka!" timpal Yosuke.

"APA KATAMU? MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR AKU SERAKUS ITU, APA?" Chie memukul kepala Yosuke, membuat lelaki berambut coklat itu merintih kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"A- aduuh… Cewek brutal, seperti biasanya." gerutu Yosuke yang segera melihat kea rah lain saat gadis dengan dress pink itu mengirim death glare ke arahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Kenapa kalian bisa barengan datengnya?" Yosuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Chie tidak jadi melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya, namun ucapannya sepertinya sudah cukup untuk membuat ketiga temannya tersentak,

"!!!"

"Err, tadi kebetulan ketemu waktu mau kembali ke sini.." Souji mencoba member alasan.

"_Aduuh..Hanamura-kun sebenernya serius mau bantuin ngga sih?" _batin Yukiko sambil melihat ke arah Chie yang wajahnya terlihat sedikit curiga.

"Kami benar-benar bertemu di tengah jalan kok!" Yukiko menambahkan, "Tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami,Chie." bisiknya kemudian di telinga sahabatnya. Chie hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dia mempercayai Yukiko. Kata-kata yang benar-benar membuat Yukiko merasa bersalah, lagi.

* * *

"Aaah! Aku kenyaaang! Restoran tadi makanannya enak juga ya! Sekarang, kita mau kemana..?" kata Yosuke puas setelah selesai makan. Ia melirik sekeliling untuk menemukan permainan yang kira-kira bisa membuat mereka senang.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau Bianglala saja?" usul Souji.

"Ah, jangan! Naik Bianglala lebih seru kalau sudah menjelang malam. Katanya disini kalau malam ada pesta kembang api lho! Pasti keren kalau dilihat dari gondola Bianglala!" kata Yosuke dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil.

"Baiklah, Bianglala kita simpan untuk terakhir!" Chie tidak menolak usul Yosuke kali ini, bagaimanapun juga Ia memang ingin mencoba melihat kembang api dari gondola Bianglala. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Rumah Hantu? Aku ingin lihat seberapa besar nyalimu, Hanamura!" tambahnya sambil tersenyum sinis ke arah Yosuke.

"Boleh! Siapa takut! Paling kau yang nantinya ketakutan minta tolong! Cewek kan nyalinya kecil semua, hahaha!" balas Yosuke, dengan senyum yang tak kalah sinis.

"Hei, hei! Lihat, disitu ada tempat jualan foto! Sepertinya waktu di Jet Coaster tadi kita ikut terfoto deh! Mau lihat-lihat?" Yukiko berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Chie dan Yosuke berhenti adu mulut.

"Hah? Mana? Mana?" sahut Chie dan Yosuke berbarengan.

"…_Mereka memang mirip.."_ pikir Souji dan Yukiko yang melihatnya sambil sweatdrop.

"Waaaa! Ada! Ada! Ini foto kita!" Chie berteriak layaknya anak kecil begitu melihat fotonya, Yosuke, dan orang-orang didepannya ketika sedang naik Jet Coaster.

"Wah, iyaa! Waahahah! Lihat wajahmu di foto itu, Satonaka! Seram sekali! Apa kataku!! Huahahahahaaa!!!" Yosuke tertawa keras saat melihat foto Chie yang sedang menutup matanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, sepertinya sedang berteriak.

"M-memangnya fotomu tidak seram? Lihat ini!!" Chie menunjuk foto Yosuke di sebelahnya, "Bisanya ngatain doang! Tuh! Hidungmu jadi besar kayak hidung babi, huahaha!" tawanya tak kalah kencang.

Adu mulut stupid lovebirds itu kembali terjadi. Sepertinya benar-benar percuma menghentikan mereka tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya foto kalian tidak ada ya, Sou, Amagi.. Apa mungkin sudah dibeli orang lain? Padahal aku juga mau lihat bagaimana muka kalian!" Yosuke kecewa.

"Ah, benar juga." Souji dan Yukiko saling berpandangan lalu tertawa kecil. Dalam hati mereka berpikir, "_Untung tidak ikut terfoto.."_

"hm? Eh, hei! Ada penjual eskrim disana! Es krim khas Blue Park, sepertinya~ Aku mauu!!" teriak Yosuke antusias sambil menunjuk gerobak eskrim yang jaraknya agak jauh di depan mereka.

"Kita kan baru saja makan tadi… Kau masih mau beli eskrim lagi, Yosuke?" gumam Souji sweatdrop.

"Biarin! Kalau kalian tidak mau, biar aku beli buatku sendiri!" ujar Yosuke kembali sambil berlari secepat kilat ke arah gerobak es krim itu.

"Ah, aku juga mau deh! Kalian beli foto itu saja dulu sebelum diambil orang lain! Dadah!" kata Yukiko sambil menyusul Yosuke.

"_Ini kesempatan bagus biar mereka bisa berduaan! Sekalian aku akan ingatkan Hanamura kun soal rencana kita!"_ pikirnya.

"Amagi..? Tak kusangka dia rakus juga ya…" Souji tambah sweatdrop memperhatikan gadis berambut hitam itu lari dengan sangat kencang menuju Yosuke yang juga berlari mengejar gerobak eskrim. Pemandangan yang sangat tak elit.

Sementara Chie yang sedang membeli foto, kini melihat foto lain. Foto yang tidak begitu jelas, namun sudah cukup membuat Chie shock.

Foto Souji dan Yukiko yang tertunduk malu dalam kereta Jet Coaster..

Dan, tangan mereka…. Saling berpegangan dengan erat.

* * *

**(A/N)**

Huwaa~ finally done! Gimanagimanagimana? Bagus? Apa lebay ya? *nanya sendiri jawab sendiri* tapi secara pribadi aku seneng nulis chapter ini gara2 settingnya taman hiburan :p abisnya di Inaba ngebosenin =3= *dilempar ikan*

Btw, chapter berikutnya mungkin agak lama soalnya aku bener-bener gaada ide..-_-U

Dan buat yang udah nge-review chapter kemarin, makasih banyak yaa! XD review anda semua benar-benar berarti untuk saya! *bow*:

**Lalanakmalas****, ****separated-union****, ****windPurpleDragon****, ****Iwanishi Nana****, ****Hihazuki****, ****shizuka shirakawa****,**** cyrille-ve****, **dan..**Ann-ve****?**

Oya,seperti yang udah dibilang **cyrille-ve**, di chapter kemarin ada kesalahan lagi. Toko saki bukan toko kelontong,tapi toko minuman. Maklum otak author lagi rada eror. Mwuahahaha *ktawa gaje* udah kubetulin kok tapi :DD maaf atas ketidaknyamanannnya *bow* (berasa mba mba cleaning service-_-)

Ehm,khusus buat **Ann-Ve**…karena gw males PM,disini aja:

Ehm, k-knapa lo bisa ngereview…? I (and cyrille-ve) are you, and you are me (and cyrille-ve)…-_-U kerjaan siapa nih? Vai? =__=;; Tapi ya sudahlah,salam kenal juga… mwuahahaha *ikut ktawa gaje*

* * *

**Anyway, Mind to review? *hamster eyes (?)***


	6. Yukiko and Yosuke's decision!

**A/N: **fuh,kehabisan kata2 untuk pembuka (?)...yah,ternyata buat chapter ini ga sesusah yang kukira, makasih banyak buat yang udah ngasih ide! ^_^ disini aku pake ide dari **Shizuka Shirakawa** dan permintaan dari **WindPurpleDragon**, juga banyak ide dari **cyrille-ve**, makasih banyak! XD hope you like this chapter,too. *ngarep* ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do own this story, but I do not own Persona Series and its Character. They're ATLUS' =3=

**Summary: **Masih di Blue Park, Yukiko dan Yosuke akhirnya memisahkan diri dari Souji dan Chie agar mereka bisa berduaan, dan mengikuti mereka sampai ke dalam Rumah Hantu. Eh—tunggu, Rumah Hantu?! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

* * *

**Persona 4 Fanfiction © AiNeko-chan**

**::**

**FRIENDSHIP & LOVE**

**::**

**CHAPTER 6**

"**Yukiko and Yosuke's Decision"

* * *

**

"Hanamura-kun!" Yukiko menarik baju Yosuke yang sedang membeli es krim, membuat laki-laki itu terkejut dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"U—uwaa!! Amagi-san? Err.. Ada apa?" tanya Yosuke yang sepertinya agak ngeri ketika melihat wajah Yukiko yang terlihat marah.

"Sebenarnya kau serius membantu Chie dan Seta-kun tidak sih?" lanjut Yukiko sebal.

"Eeh.. Uhh... Itu.." Yosuke menjilat es krim yang baru dibelinya, sepertinya untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan Yukiko kali ini.

"Daritadi kau seperti malah berusaha memisahkan mereka! Memang Seta juga yang salah pengertian, tapi kau sudah janji denganku waktu itu kan? Sebenarnya waktu itu kau serius apa tidak sih?"

"Uhh, masalah itu, Amagi-san… Sepertinya aku tidak bisa…"

Yukiko tampak sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap Yosuke, "Kenapa?"

Yosuke terdiam. Ingin sekali ia berkata dengan keras, bahwa ia menyukai Chie, karena itu ia tetap tidak rela Chie direbut cowok lain. Namun, Ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Ia sadar bahwa Chie akan lebih bahagia bersama Souji, bukan dengannya. Dan benar juga, bukankah waktu itu dia sudah berjanji pada Yukiko dan.. dirinya sendiri?

"Ti- tidak.. Kurasa tadi aku hanya lupa soal janji kita, jadii, hahaha… Maaf deh! Berikutnya aku akan berusaha! Lupakan saja kata-kataku yang tadi, oke?" katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan, berdoa semoga Yukiko tidak menyadarinya.

"?" Yukiko bingung karena sikap Yosuke jadi berubah. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum karena lega mengetahui Yosuke masih mau membantunya.

"Kalau begitu, tolong bantu aku menjalankan rencana yang selanjutnya."

* * *

"Iya, maaf ya, Souji! Kayaknya kami nyasar deh.. Tadi habis beli eskrim kami jalan-jalan sebentar dulu, soalnya. Kalian ada dimana?"

"_Hah? Masa bisa nyasar sih? Aku dan Satonaka masih di tempat jual foto tadi kok!"_

"Masalahnya ituu.. Kami lupa dimana tempatnya tadi! Uhhh… bagaimana ya? Kayaknya kita harus berpencar dulu deh.. Nanti kalau sudah mau malam, kita bertemu di bianglala! Lagipula kayaknya kalau berdua-dua lebih efektif."

"_Tapi.. Yosuke..!"_

"Sudah ya! Batere HP- ku mau habis! Pokoknya kita ketemu di bianglala, jam 6 deh kira-kira! Daah!!"

_PIIP_

Yosuke mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Souji di telepon. Ia menghela nafas dan memasukkan handphone- nya ke saku kembali, lalu melirik Yukiko yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Begini saja cukup kan, Amagi?"

Yukiko tersenyum puas. Dari awal, memang ini yang direncanakannya agar Chie dan Souji bisa berduaan.

"Yap! Aktingmu bagus sekali, Hanamura-kun, terima kasih ya!"

Yosuke tersenyum walaupun dalam hati Ia berpikir,

"Sebenarnya buat apa sih aku buang-buang pulsa buat menyatukan mereka berdua? Kenapa tadi aku tidak bilang saja kalau pulsaku habis atau semacamnya?! AGH! Dasar bodoooooh!!"

Sungguh lelaki yang malang.

Sekarang, mari kita ganti setting ke Souji dan Chie.

"Hanamura bilang apa?" tanya Chie penasaran saat mendengar Souji menggerutu setelah selesai menelepon dengan Yosuke.

"Katanya mereka kesasar. Dan kita ketemunya nanti saja jam 6 di bianglala.. Aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti maksudnya.. Kenapa tidak dari sekarang saja kita ngumpul di suatu wahana biar lebih mudah?" gerutu lelaki berambut abu-abu tersebut. Mendengarnya, Chie hanya tertawa kecil.

'_Pasti ini ulah Yukiko. Dasar…' _pikirnya.

Chie masih memikirkan foto Souji dan Yukiko yang bergandengan tangan itu. Namun karena melihat Yukiko yang mati-matian berusaha mendekatkan dirinya dengan Souji, Ia menganggap itu hanya kebetulan saja, (untung bagi Yukiko dan Souji). Dengan senyum malu-malu, Ia mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat dengan Souji,

"Kalau begitu, apa boleh buat. Kita main saja dulu yuk? Yukiko dan Hanamura juga pasti sedang bersenang-senang…" ucapnya, berusaha tidak terlihat _nervous_.

Souji tersenyum.

"Benar juga. Kita mau kemana dulu, nih?"

* * *

"Hei, Amagi-san.. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang mau kita lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Yosuke yang saat itu sedang duduk di bangku taman, sebelah Yukiko. Es krimnya sudah lama habis, dan sekarang Ia tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa.

"Hah? Ya, main.. memang mau apa lagi?" balas Yukiko, menjilat es krim coklat yang akhirnya juga dibelinya tadi.

".. Main apa?"

"… Nggak tahu… Kau mau main apa?"

"Nggak tahu juga.."

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan lalu tertawa kecil.

"Hh… Ternyata memang nggak seru ya kalau berpencar begini.. Seta kun dan Chie lagi bersenang-senang tidak ya?" Yukiko mendesah, menjilat es krim coklatnya dua kali.

"Yah, mungkin… Kalau mereka memang cocok.." balas Yosuke cuek.

Yukiko terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian dia bergumam,

"….Apa dengan begini, aku sudah membantu Chie..?"

"Haah? Tentu saja sudah." balas Yosuke, sedikit heran dengan omongan Yukiko yang tiba-tiba, bisa dibilang tidak nyambung.

"… Apa aku tulus ya merencanakan ini semua?"

"… Maksudmu?" Yosuke makin heran.

"…. Tidak tahulah… Selama ini kalau aku coba menyatukan mereka berdua, selalu dengan tidak tulus… Selalu saja ada bagian dalam diriku yang menolak. Kali ini apa aku bisa? Tidak membohongi Chie, tidak membohongi diri sendiri, jujur pada perasaanku sendiri…" gumam Yukiko lagi, makin ngelantur.

Yosuke bengong. Ia tidak menyangka Yukiko akan berkata hal seperti itu.

"Amagi, jangan-jangan kau…"

"!! Hanamura kun, kesini!" tiba-tiba Yukiko menarik tangan Yosuke ke dalam semak-semak. Yosuke sedikit merintih saat kulitnya tergores ranting semak-semak, Ia mengirim death glare pada Yukiko dan bertanya setengah protes,

"Ada apa sih?"

"Itu Chie dan Seta kun! mereka menuju kesini!"

Yukiko menunjuk Chie dan Souji yang sedang berjalan mesra di kejauhan. Well, tidak begitu jauh dari bangku tempak mereka duduk tadi, sebenarnya. Dilihatnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju Rumah Hantu. Yukiko mengernyitkan alis,

"Hanamura-kun, sepertinya mereka menuju Rumah Hantu.. Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita ikuti?" bisik Yukiko pelan sambil tetap mengintai kedua orang tersebut.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari laki-laki di sebelahnya

Ketika Yukiko yang merasa heran menoleh, dilihatnya Yosuke dengan muka pucat sedang menatap Rumah Hantu yang dituju Souji dan Chie.

"K- Ke Rumah Hantu? Se-serius? Err.. Kayaknya.. nggak usah deh.." ucap lelaki itu pelan. Yukiko kembali mengernyitkan alis dengan perubahan sikap Yosuke.

"….Hanamura kun.. Jangan-jangan, kau takut hantu ya?" ucap Yukiko sangsi.

Mendengarnya, kontan wajah Yosuke berubah merah.

"T-tidak! Siapa yang takut hantu?! Aku hanya.. err.. ma- malas mengikuti pasangan bodoh itu! Ta-tapi kalau kau memaksa, aku tidak keberatan kok—err.. maksudku, ayo kita kesana sekarang!" ucap Yosuke berantakan, yang disambung dengan langkahnya menuju Rumah Hantu tadi. Daripada disebut 'melangkah', lebih tepat disebut 'berlari' sebenarnya.

"Ah! Tunggu, Hanamura-kun! Geez— Ada apa dengannya?" desah Yukiko kesal sambil menyusul Yosuke.

* * *

Yosuke hanya bisa terbengong- bengong ria melihat sebuah bangunan di depannya yang bentuk dan besarnya menyerupai Istana— atau puri. Temboknya terlihat sudah rapuh— atau mungkin memang disengaja untuk menimbulkan kesan seram— dan dihiasi dengan gambar-gambar kelelawar dan berbagai hantu yang menakutkan. Di atas bangunan tersebut, terdapat papan dengan tulisan besar yang berbunyi: "Rumah Hantu"

"Err, Amagi san, apa ini Rumah Hantunya?" tanya Yosuke –sedikit bergetar— pada Yukiko yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hm? Iyalah. Nggak lihat tuh ada papan namanya?" balas Yukiko cuek, membuat Yosuke makin merasa harga dirinya akan tercoreng sebagai laki-laki jika dia tetap terlihat ketakutan hanya karena hal seperti ini.

Selagi berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari bangunan mengerikan itu, Yosuke melihat sebuah papan peringatan tepat di sebelahnya, yang berbunyi:

"_Rumah Hantu, hanya untuk 15 tahun ke atas. Terdiri atas labirin-labirin dan ruangan yang berisikan hantu-hantu buatan. Tidak bertanggung jawab atas kehilangan barang dan kemunculan hantu asli. Jika tersesat, harap hubungi petugas terdekat atau telepon teman anda—jika bisa. Harap ekstra hati-hati, Terimakasih."_

Yosuke semakin bergidik ngeri dan bersweatdrop ria setelah melihat peringatan tersebut.

"_Rumah Hantu macam apa ini?! Sudah sebesar istana, dalamnya labirin pula! Lagipula,apa maksudnya 'tidak bertanggung jawab atas kemunculan hantu asli' dan 'Harap hubungi petugas terdekat atau telepon teman JIKA BISA?! Ini terlalu mengerikan! Aku tidak mau masuk ke dalaaam!!"_ batin laki-laki tersebut dengan wajah yang membiru.

"Nah, ayo kita masuk ke dalam." ujar Yukiko, masih dengan nada cuek.

"Eh?! Tu-tunggu,Amagi-san! Kau benar-benar ingin masuk ke da—Hei, tunggu aku, Amagi-saaan!!" seru Yosuke histeris sambil mengikuti Yukiko yang sudah melangkah maju ke dalam Rumah—Puri Hantu itu.

* * *

"D-di dalam sini gelap sekali ya, Amagi-san.." ujar Yosuke sambil melihat sekeliling. Mereka hanya diberi satu lampu senter kecil yang cahayanya sudah mulai redup, sementara di 'labirin' itu hanya ada penerangan berupa obor-obor kecil yang cahayanya bahkan tidak cukup untuk menerangi satu ruangan.

"Ah, segini sih masih tidak begitu gelap. Di penginapanku, kalau sudah jam 12 malam, lorongnya lebih gelap daripada ini, dan sering ada penampakan wanita berbaju putih." jawab Yukiko santai, sementara Yosuke yang mendengarnya makin takut sekaligus heran kenapa penginapan Yukiko bisa laris dengan keadaan seperti itu. Apa semua tamu dan pekerjanya sama cueknya dengan Yukiko?

"Err.. Ngomong-ngomong, Souji dan Satonaka kemana ya? Daritadi sepertinya aku tidak melihat mereka." Yosuke berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan. Setidaknya, Ia tidak ingin diam saja dalam labirin mengerikan ini, tapi juga tidak mau membicarakan hantu. Oke, dia memang /penakut/.

"Mereka pasti ada di depan. Ck, dengan kegelapan seperti ini mustahil kita bisa mengikuti mereka." gumam Yukiko kesal, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Yosuke.

Tiba-tiba, tepat di depan mereka muncul seorang (?) wanita berambut panjang dan berbaju putih dengan darah di sekujur badannya. Wanita itu mengagetkan Yosuke dengan teriakan melengking yang mengerikan dan berpose seolah Ia akan mencekik leher lelaki tersebut dengan tangan berdarah-darah.

…………

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" jerit Yosuke histeris, 3 detik kemudian. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ia segera menarik tangan Yukiko yang tampak tidak kaget sama sekali dengan kemunculan hantu tersebut – dan kabur dari tempat itu secepatnya—entah mau kemana—. Sementara wanita tadi sweatdrop. Baru kali ini ada pengunjung laki-laki yang Setakut itu dengan penampilannya. Sepertinya aktingnya kali ini cukup meyakinkan.

* * *

"Heh?" gumam Chie tiba-tiba sembari menengok ke belakang.

"Ada apa, Satonaka?" tanya Souji yang berada di sampingnya, heran.

"Ngg, tidak.. Tapi tadi sepertinya aku mendengar suara Hanamura… Apa cuma perasaanku saja ya?" kata gadis itu lagi sambil menengok kiri-kanan. Sementara Souji hanya terdiam bingung karena Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar apa-apa.

* * *

"Hanamura kun, stop!! Kita mau kemana?!" pekik Yukiko yang tangannya mulai terasa sakit karena ditarik Yosuke lari daritadi.

Mendengar itu, Yosuke menghentikan langkahnya yang brutal dan menengok ke arah Yukiko dengan menunjukkan senyum ceroboh.

"Ah, m-maaf, Amagi-san.. Tadi aku kaget, jadi tanpa sadar, aku—"

Ucapan Yosuke terputus saat seorang lelaki berpakaian ala zombie muncul tiba-tiba di depannya.

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" teriak Yosuke,sambil menarik tangan Yukiko dan lari sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu—lagi—.

"Hanamura-kun.." desis Yukiko kesal.

* * *

"?!" Chie menengok ke belakang kembali dengan tampang heran.

"Ada apa lagi, Satonaka?" tanya Souji kembali.

"… Tadi rasanya aku mendengar suara Hanamura lagi, apa telingaku sudah mulai eror ya?" kata gadis itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan telinganya, wajahnya terlihat bingung.

Souji hanya tertawa kecil, sebelum Ia bertanya sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan Chie,

"Satonaka, apa kau menyukai Yosuke?"

"Eh?! Tentu saja tidak! Buat apa aku suka sama cowok nyebelin seperti dia?!" bantah Chie habis-habisan, wajahnya terlihat memerah, entah karena marah atau malu. Mungkin dua-duanya.

"Hn? Tapi sepertinya kalian berdua cocok. Apa kau tidak ingin mencoba pacaran dengannya?" kata Souji lagi, memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Ti-tidak! Aku.. aku hanya ingin pacaran dengan Se—"

Ucapan Chie terpotong saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang memegang bahunya dari belakang. Ketika Ia menoleh, dilihatnya seorang pria dengan wajah rata-tanpa mata, hidung, dan mulut. SIngkatnya—Hantu tanpa wajah.

Kontan, Chie berteriak sama kerasnya dengan Yosuke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" jeritnya histeris sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan makhluk itu dari bahunya. Sayang, cengkraman makhluk itu terlalu kuat —Sepertinya orangnya benar-benar menghayati peran muka rata yang diperankannya—

Saat itulah, jiwa kepahlawanan Souji bangkit. (?) Dengan sigap, Ia memukul wajah makhluk itu dan menarik Chie ke sampingnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Satonaka?" katanya cemas sambil memegang bahu Chie erat.

Wajah sang gadis berubah merah, "T-tidak apa-apa.. Terimakasih Seta kun…" bisiknya, senang.

Sementara sang pemeran Hantu tanpa wajah yang tadi dipukul Souji, hanya bisa menyesali nasibnya yang harus rela dipukul keras-keras hanya karena melakukan tugasnya sebagai pemeran hantu. Sungguh lelaki yang malang.

* * *

Setelah ditegur Yukiko berkali-kali dengan suara keras, akhirnya Yosuke melepaskan tarikannya dan kini berjalan dengan perlahan di belakang gadis tersebut.

"Hanamura-kun, sejujurnya aku tidak menyangka kau setakut itu pada hantu" ujar Yukiko sambil terkikik pelan, tawa mengejek.

Wajah Yosuke hanya memerah karena malu. "_Untung Satonaka tidak melihatku dalam keadaan seperti tadi.."_ batinnya, saat tiba-tiba Ia melihat sepasang siluet yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Ng? Amagi-san! Coba lihat kesana! Bukankah itu—Souji dan Satonaka?!" ujarnya spontan, sambil menunjuk dua orang yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter di depan mereka di sebuah ruangan.

"…Eh…?"

Saat itu, Yukiko dan Yosuke melihat mereka dari arah belakang. Souji yang lebih tinggi dari Chie, saat itu sedang memegang bahu Chie dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Chie yang lebih pendek dari Souji menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas ketika sedang berbicara dengan Souji.

Dalam pandangan Yukiko dan Yosuke,mereka berdua terlihat seperti akan…

Berciuman.

"!!!"

Yukiko segera lari dari tempat itu. Ia tidak menghiraukan teriakan Yosuke yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali, atau suara orang lain yang heran dengan sikapnya, atau hantu yang tadinya ingin mengagetkannya namun tidak jadi karena Ia berlari terlalu cepat. Ia hanya ingin pergi, pergi sejauh mungkin, tidak ingin melihat pemandangan itu lagi.

"Tsk!" Yosuke segera mengejar Yukiko. "Amagi-san! Tunggu!"

Setelah jauh berlari ke arah yang acak, Yukiko akhirnya berhenti di sebuah ruangan, jalan buntu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sedih. Kecewa. Menyesal. Cemburu. Itulah yang dirasakan gadis berambut hitam itu saat ini.

Yosuke menyusulnya tidak lama kemudian, dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Amagi-san, kau sendiri yang bilang kan,jangan berlari tiba-tiba seperti itu—eh?" kata-kata lelaki berambut coklat itu terhenti saat melihat wajah Yukiko yang kini sudah beruraikan air mata.

Yukiko tidak bersuara. Ia tidak terisak-isak dalam tangisnya.

Hanya saja, air matanya terus menetes, membasahi pipi dan baju merahnya dengan cairan bening tersebut.

"A-Amagi-san..?!" gumam Yosuke tidak percaya.

Yukiko membalik badannya. Ia segera menyeka airmatanya dengan saputangan.

"A-ahaha, aku ini kenapa sih..padahal aku senang melihat mereka berdua akrab.. Padahal, padahal aku yang merencanakan ini semua.." bisiknya dengan diselingi isak tangis, "Tapi kenapa.. air mataku tidak bisa berhenti…?"

Yosuke terdiam sebentar, seperti berpikir.

"…Amagi-san… Kau benar-benar tidak tahu alasannya?"

"Eh..?"

"Kau..menyukai Souji kan?"

Yukiko tersentak,

"!! A-apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak—!!"

"Kau merasa tidak tulus saat membantu mereka.. Karena kau merasa cemburu saat melihat mereka berduaan, kan? Kau berusaha menghilangkan perasaan itu karena tidak ingin mengkhianati Satonaka.. benar, kan?"

"..Bu—bukan!! Aku—!"

"Kau merasa kau telah membohongi Satonaka jika kau jujur kalau kau menyukai Souji…"

"Tidak!!! Itu tidak benar! Hentikan! "

"Karena itu kau dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menyatukan mereka.. agar kau bisa menyerah dan menghilangkan perasaanmu pada Souji!"

"N-NOO!! YOU'RE NOT MEEEE!!!!"

* * *

***Author dibantai Yukiko***

**Uhm, oke. Bercanda. Abisan omongan mereka udah kayak pas ngadepin shadow sih, mwahaha… ;;XD REPLAY! REPLAY! *dibunuh gara-gara garing*

* * *

**

"Karena itu kau dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menyatukan mereka.. agar kau bisa menyerah dan menghilangkan perasaanmu pada Souji!"

"DI—DIAAAM!! KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG AKU!!"

Yosuke kaget mendengar Yukiko yang biasanya kalem dan jaim itu membentak padanya. Untungnya, saat itu mereka berada di ruangan yang cukup jauh dari pengunjung lain, jadi selain Yosuke tidak ada yang mendengar teriakan Yukiko tadi.

"Ya! Semua yang kau katakan itu benar!! Lalu apa salahnya?! Aku memang menyukai Seta dan aku sebenarnya setengah hati menjodohkan Seta dengan Chie! Apa aku salah?! Kau tidak tahu perasaanku!! Jangan bicara seenaknya!!"

"….."

"Kau tidak tahu kan bagaimana rasanya jika harus menjodohkan orang yang kau sukai dengan sahabatmu sendiri? Kau tidak pernah merasakannya kan? Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu perasaanku!!" Yukiko berteriak disertai isak tangis.

"Kau.. tidak tahu.... perasaanku…" suara gadis tersebut memelan, berganti dengan isak tangis seluruhnya.

Yosuke hanya terdiam.

"… Tidak , Amagi.. Aku tahu persis bagaimana perasaanmu…. karena, aku juga dalam posisi yang sama sepertimu."

"Apa maksud—"

"Aku.. menyukai Satonaka.."

"!!" Yukiko tertegun mendengar pengakuan Yosuke, Ia menatap mata Yosuke dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"…Karena itu, sebenarnya aku juga tidak rela menjodohkannya dengan Souji! Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu sekarang. Aku sama sepertimu…"

Yosuke tampak mengepalkan tangannya dan menunjukkan senyum kecut,

"Aku memang sudah memutuskan akan mendukung Satonaka karena ia akan lebih bahagia dengan Souji daripada denganku , tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaanku padanya. Dan aku tetap tidak rela ia bersama lelaki lain, walaupun dia sahabatku sendiri, dan dia laki-laki yang lebih baik dariku…" lanjutnya dengan suara lirih.

"Karena itu, tadi kau..?"

Yosuke mengangguk. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Yukiko menyeka air matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku, Hanamura-kun…. Aku…."

"Kau tidak berbuat salah, Amagi-san. Seandainya, seandainya kau tidak menyuruhku membantu mereka, mungkin perasaanku akan lebih sakit lagi daripada sekarang karena aku akan terus berharap.."

Yosuke mendesah, kemudian membalik badannya, mengeluarkan senyum yang dipaksakan, namun cukup ceria untuk mencairkan suasana,

"Daripada itu, kita harus keluar dulu darisini. Makin lama perasaanku makin tidak enak." gumam Yosuke pelan, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Yukiko.

* * *

"Huff.. tadi itu cukup mengerikan juga ya, Satonaka!" ucap Souji lega. Kedua orang itu sudah menemukan jalan keluar dari Puri Hantu itu, dan kini tengah berjalan di depan bangunan mengerikan tersebut.

Chie mengangguk, "Iya, berkali- kali aku dikagetkan dengan makhluk-makhluk aneh yang bisanya cuma teriak-teriak nggak jelas. Padahal, begitu kutendang wajahnya, mereka langsung kabur terbirit-birit. Payah!" sahut gadis itu bersemangat, yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa kecil Souji.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu haus nggak, Seta-kun? Mau kubelikan minum? Disana sepertinya ada yang mesin penjual minuman.." ucap Chie sambil menunjuk _vending machine_ yang dimaksud.

Souji hanya mengangguk kecil, "Boleh saja sih.. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa kalau kamu yang belikan? Mau kutema—"

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Mau minum apa?" Chie memotong ucapan Souji, membuat lelaki berambut abu-abu itu hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil,

"Cola saja."

Setelah Chie sudah agak jauh, Souji duduk di tangga di depan Rumah Hantu tadi. Ya, Rumah Hantu itu memiliki tangga besar di depannya, untuk menambah kesan 'Puri Hantu'-nya. Tangga itu dibuat terlihat sama rapuhnya dengan tembok Puri Hantu tersebut, namun tentu saja tangga itu cukup kuat untuk diduduki Souji. Well, itu tidak begitu penting, sebenarnya. Tangga beton mana yang akan keropos hanya gara-gara diduduki cowok langsing seperti Souji?

"Fuh, hari ini panas sekali ya. Benar juga, sudah mulai musim panas." gumamnya, seraya menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

Tiba-tiba, di beberapa anak tangga diatasnya, ada seseorang yang juga baru keluar dari Rumah Hantu. Sepertinya orang itu sedang melamun, sehingga tidak memperhatikan langkahnya. Tak pelak lagi, kakinya salah menapaki anak tangga, menyebabkan tubuh kecilnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh.

Melihat itu, Souji langsung mengambil langkah dan menahan tubuh orang itu sebelum dia benar-benar jatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Hati-hati melangkah." ucap Souji, dengan sifat heroiknya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Mendengarnya, orang itu membetulkan letak topinya, membuat Souji dapat melihat sepasang mata biru gelap, bibir dan wajah mungil yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

"Terimakasih." Ucap orang tersebut pelan sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum simpul.

_DEGG_

Orang itu segera bangun dan membungkukkan badan pada Souji sebelum akhirnya meneruskan menuruni tangga, berjalan menjauhi laki-laki tersebut.

Souji hanya bengong,

"Ma-manis sekali.. Siapa anak itu?! A-aku bahkan belum tanya namanya.." batin Souji sambil terus memandangi sosok orang yang semakin menghilang dari hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba , Ia mendengar suara gadis-gadis yang histeris.

"Kyaa! Lihat! Itu kan sang Detective Prince, Naoto Shirogane- kun!" teriak seorang gadis yang berambut pirang.

"Wah, benar!! Aiiiihh, tampannya!! Shirogane-kun, Lihat sini dong!!" timpal gadis di sebelahnya yang berambut coklat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang tadi ditolong Souji.

Mendengar itu, Souji hanya bengong dengan tampang tidak percaya.

'JADI DIA LAKI-LAKI?!'

Naoto Shirogane, benar. Dia sering mendengar nama itu dari Paman Dojima, seorang **anak laki- laki** berbakat yang sering membantu polisi dalam memecahkan kasus. **Anak laki-laki** dengan otak cemerlang**, anak laki-laki** dengan postur tubuh mungil, yang sempat membuat orang-orang meremehkan kemampuannya, namun setelah melihat keahliannya menangani kasus, tentu saja kemampuan **anak laki-laki **itu kini tidak diragukan lagi.

Anak Laki- Laki..

'B-berarti, tadi aku terpesona pada laki- laki?' Souji merasa wajahnya memanas, 'Aah!!! Tidak—Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin, aku benar-benar bukan gaaaay!!' jeritnya dalam hati.

Sesaat kemudian, Chie datang sambil membawa dua buah minuman kaleng di tangannya. Sungguh saat yang tidak tepat karena saat itu Souji tengah mengalami perdebatan hebat dalam hati,

"Seta-kun, maaf! Tadi mesinnya rada rusak, jadi aku agak lama— Ng? Kenapa, Seta kun? Kok wajahmu pucat?" tanya gadis itu heran.

"Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa…." jawab Souji, masih dengan wajah dan pikiran yang masih shock namun berusaha ditutupinya.

* * *

"Amagi-san, kau sudah baikan?" tanya Yosuke cemas.

"Ng, Iya, sudah tidak apa-apa.." jawab Yukiko sambil mendinginkan matanya yang bengkak akibat menangis dengan tisu basah.

Mereka berdua juga sudah keluar dari Rumah Hantu, tentu saja, namun di pintu keluar yang berbeda dari Souji dan Chie. Yah, tidak usah tanya ada berapa banyak pintu keluar di Rumah Hantu itu, karena author sendiri juga terlalu malas untuk menghitungnya.

Yosuke menghela nafas, "Jadi, kita sudah tahu perasaan masing- masing. Apa kita masih harus meneruskan usaha menjodohkan mereka?"

Yukiko terdiam. "Entahlah…" ,Ia meremas-remas tissue yang dipakainya tadi dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat,

"Aku memang masih menyukai Seta. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa mengingkari janjiku pada Chie begitu saja. Jadi, kurasa aku akan tetap membantu mereka, sampai suatu saat aku bisa melupakan perasaanku pada Seta.." lanjutnya.

Yosuke balas tersenyum. "Aku juga."

"Benar, tidak apa-apa, Hanamura-kun? Kau boleh keluar dan meneruskan usahamu mendekati Chie kalau mau, kok.." Yukiko mengambil satu helai tissue lagi. Kali ini, hanya untuk memainkannya.

"Tidak, aku justru lega karena punya teman sependapat. Aku juga, suatu saat nanti pasti bisa menghilangkan perasaanku pada Satonaka, karena itu.." lelaki berambut coklat itu tidak meneruskan ucapannya, hanya menatap Yukiko dan _nyengir_ kuda.

Yukiko tersenyum lembut,

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya, partner."

"Perasaan harusnya itu kata-kataku deh, ya sudahlah. Sama-sama." balas Yosuke dengan senyum seperti biasa.

Tiba-tiba, seekor maskot beruang berwarna biru-merah mendatangi mereka sambil membawa balon berwarna-warni di kedua tangannya.

"Heei, gadis cantik! Kau habis menangis ya-teddie?" kata maskot itu genit kepada Yukiko.

Menyadari bahwa Ia yang dimaksud mascot beruang itu, Yukiko mengirim death glare padanya, " Bukan urusanmu!" ujarnya ketus.

"Aww~ Jangan galak begitu-teddie, nih kuberikan balon! Jangan nangis lagi ya!" maskot menyodorkan sebuah balon berwarna merah kepada Yukiko dengan senyum bersahabat, sementara Yukiko hanya menanggapinya dengan buang muka.

"Amagi-san…" ujar Yosuke sweatdrop. Ia melihat maskot itu terlihat sedih karena sikap Yukiko.

Akhirnya, menggantikan Yukiko, Ia mengambil balon di tangan maskot tersebut.

"Terimakasih ya, err.. maskot beruang?" katanya, berusaha terlihat ramah.

Maskot itu kelihatan senang. "Panggil aku Teddie!" katanya semangat.

"Errh, oke… Teddie, terima kasih." Yosuke sweatdropped_. Beruang dan Teddie, Apa juga bedanya?!_

Setelah menunjukkan senyum senang, maskot itu berlalu pergi sambil bersenandung kecil dan menjalankan pekerjaannya kembali-membagikan balon untuk anak kecil.

"Kenapa kau ambil balonnya, Hanamura-kun?!" protes Yukiko ketika melihat balon berwarna merah di tangan Yosuke.

"Habis, dia terlihat sedih begitu. Kan nggak enak. Lagipula kenapa kamu nggak mau terima balonnya sih, Amagi-san?"

Yukiko mendengus kesal, terlihat sangat OOC di mata Yosuke, "Maskot itu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil! Aku tidak suka!"

Yosuke makin sweatdrop, "Makin lama dia makin mirip Satonaka." pikirnya, sebelum secara tiba-tiba dia melihat Chie asli sedang berjalan—tepat di hadapannya.

"Lho? Hanamura?!" gadis itu tampak terkejut,

"Sa-Satonaka?!" balas Yosuke tak kalah terkejut.

* * *

"Hahaha! Benar-benar kebetulan yang mengerikan! Sepertinya kalian berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu." kata Souji jahil, yang dibalas dengan tatapan membunuh dari Chie dan Yosuke.

Sekarang,mereka tengah duduk berempat di bangku dekat Food Court. Setelah pertemuan Yosuke dan Chie tadi, mereka memutuskan untuk bergabung kembali dan bermain berempat. Entah ini artinya sial atau untung bagi Yukiko dan Yosuke.

"Tadi kalian main apa saja, Yukiko?" tanya Chie tiba-tiba, memecah kesunyian yang sempat terjadi.

"Eh, err.. Apa ya?" Yukiko menatap Yosuke. Sebenarnya daritadi mereka baru main satu wahana itu saja, Rumah Hantu, itupun karena mengikuti Souji dan Chie.

"Fuh, cuma taman bermain begini aja sih, nggak perlu sampe keliling-keliling nyari wahana yang bagus! Ya kan, Amagi?" Yosuke menyelak, menyelamatkan Yukiko. "Kamu norak banget sih,Satonaka!" akhirnya tetap saja Ia mengejek Chie, dan membuat gadis itu kembali menendang Yosuke tepat di selangkangannya.

Yukiko sweatdrop, "Aduh, Hanamura-kun.. Aku tahu maksudmu mengelak, tapi kata-katamu itu namanya mencari masalah.." pikirnya.

" Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya matamu agak memerah ya, Amagi. Apa tadi kau habis menangis?" pertanyaan Souji spontan membuat Yukiko tersentak.

"Ah, benar juga! Apa yang terjadi, Yukiko?" Chie mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yukiko, tampak khawatir,

" Jangan-jangan Hanamura mengganggumu dengan mulut busuknya ini ya?! sudah kuduga, bahaya membiarkannya berdua denganmu! Katakan, apa yang telah dilakukannya padamu, Yukiko?! Biar kuberi pelajaran si bodoh ini!" geram Chie sambil menjewer telinga Yosuke.

"Ah—aduduh!! Hei, Satonaka, apa-apaan kamu! Lepaskan telingaku! Aku tidak bersalah tahu!!" Yosuke merintih kesakitan, _'Yang salah itu kau dan Souji, pakai mesra-mesraan di dalam Rumah Hantu segala!'_ sambungnya dalam hati.

Yukiko dan Souji yang sudah biasa melihatnya, tetap saja sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku pasangan bodoh itu. Sampai akhirnya Yukiko unjuk bicara,

"Ahaha, tidak kok, tadi hanya ada debu yang masuk ke mataku. Hanamura-kun justru membantuku mengeluarkannya." Kata Yukiko sambil tertawa kecil.

Chie melepaskan jewerannya, yang disambung dengan rintihan lebih keras dari Yosuke.

"Agh, tuh kan! Sudah kubilang aku tidak bersalah!" gerutunya. Chie hanya bergumam "E he he" yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Yosuke, sebelum mengubah topik pembicaraan, "Jadi,habis ini kita mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan saja lagi, kita cari wahana yang cukup seru untuk dimainkan berempat. Yuk!" putus Souji selaku leader mereka. _(sejak kapan?)_ yang dibalas dengan anggukan setuju dari semuanya.

Dengan wajah antusias, mereka berdiri dari bangku masing-masing dan berlari menuju wahana terdekat.

**:: **_**TBC **_**::**

* * *

**A/N: **Yak, TBC nya nanggung. Emang. Tapi chapter berikutnya udah nggak di blue park lho,langsung ganti setting ke besoknya. Hohoho~ Gimana dengan chapter ini? kebanyakan ya? norak? lebay? abal? dll? euh..gomen. *pesimis mode:on*

di chapter ini udah muncul 2 tokoh yang akan muncul di chapter-chapter berikutnya, ^_^ dari awal emang udah pengen bikin souji suka sama naoto~ hohoho~ gimana dengan yukiko & chie? yaa...tunggu saja chapter2 berikutnya! *sok iklan lagi*

makasih banyak sekali lagi, buat yang udah review chapter kemarin, apalagi buat yang ngasih ide: **Hihazuki, WindPurpleDragon, Shizuka Shirakawa, Separated-Union, Cyrille-ve, Iwanishi** **Nana,** dan **lalanakmalas**

oya,ada banyak yang nanyain soal chapter kemarin, dimana kameranya pas lagi main jet coaster?! hmm, sebenernya aku juga bingung tuh *dibantai* setauku, ada jenis jet coaster yang ada terowongannya. (baca meitantei conan jilid 1 deh) nah,maksudku pas di terowongannya itu ada kamera! ehm,emang ga nyambung sih..yah namanya juga ffic! hahaha! *dibakar*

sekarang buat chapter berikutnya aku bener2 confused. masalahnya sebentar lagi liburan usai, masuk sekolah ,dan.....*sigh*

sudahlah, anyway..**mind to review?**


	7. Kanji Tatsumi

**Disclaimer:** bolehkah aku memiliki persona series? nggak. persona itu milik ATLUS. ya ialah..-__-

**summary: **Souji dkk bertemu kembali dengan berandalan yang waktu itu menyerang mereka. Tapi benarkah dia masih berandalan? Sementara Souji juga bertemu kembali dengan anak yang menarik perhatiannya, siapakah dia?

* * *

**Persona 4 Fanfiction © AiNeko-chan**

**::**

**FRIENDSHIP & LOVE**

**::**

**CHAPTER 6**

"**Yukiko and Yosuke's Decision"

* * *

**

_**Inaba, 2011**_

_**Dojima residence **_

"Sudah jam 10 malam… Otousan belum juga pulang.." desah seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut dikuncir dua, matanya masih terfokus pada jam dinding yang tergantung di ruang tamu rumah kecil tersebut. "Apa Otousan lupa, kemarin kan dia janji mau pulang cepat.." lanjutnya dengan wajah kecewa.

Souji yang dari tadi berada di samping sepupunya yang bernama Nanako itu menepuk pundak gadis kecil tersebut, untuk menenangkannya.

"Dojima-san tidak mungkin lupa janjinya, Nanako. Mungkin ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya sebelum pulang. Aku yakin tidak lama lagi dia akan pulang." katanya seraya tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut coklat Nanako.

Nanako sempat tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar perkataan Oniisan kesayangannya itu, sebelum dia mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka, dan suara seseorang yang familiar baginya,

"Aku pulang.."

"Otousan!" seru Nanako sambil berlari ke arah orang yang tak lain adalah Ryotaro Dojima, Ayahnya.

"Maaf Otousan telat, Nanako. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan dan—" Nanako memotong ucapan Dojima, "Aku sudah tahu kok, Otousan punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan kan? Oniisan yang memberitahuku!" serunya senang.

Dojima tersenyum mendengar kata-kata anaknya. Sepertinya Souji benar-benar bisa menjadi kakak yang baik.

Setelah meminta Souji untuk membuatkan segelas kopi untuknya, (Ya, Souji sepertinya sedikit merangkap sebagai pembantu di rumah itu, namun Ia menghiraukan fakta itu.) Dojima langsung mendaratkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia mencoba mencari remote TV selama beberapa saat – yang ternyata ada bawah badannya .

Ia segera mengganti channel dari TV yang ada di depannya menjadi Headline News.

"_Pemirsa, Akhirnya pemilihan presiden di Indonesia berakhir dengan pasangan Megawati-Prabowo sebagai pemenangnya dengan selisih nilai 1 dengan SBY-Boediono. Sungguh hasil yang tidak terduga! Bagaimanakah nasib Negara Indonesia selanjutnya?! Apakah akan sama dengan masa pemerintahannya pada tahun 2000?! Kita tunggu kelanjutannya dalam konferensi pers dengan Ibu Megawati sore ini! Jangan lewatkan atau anda akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendengar ceramah penuh kesalahan dari Megawa—"_

Dojima mengganti channel dengan sweatdrop, kenapa jadi berita Pemilu Indonesia? Padahal ini kan 2011, dan Ia tidak ingat pernah memasang TV kabel di rumahnya. Yah, ulah siapa lagi kalau bukan author gaje. Dojima mengganti- ganti channel dan akhirnya menemukan berita tentang kota Inaba yang cukup realistis,

"_Berikutnya,dari Kota Inaba, razia terhadap preman terus gencar dilakukan polisi. Pada siang hari ini, segerombolan preman dan kelompok gangster tertangkap basah sedang berkelahi atau tawuran di wilayah sepi dekat Shopping district. Berdasarkan barang bukti yang ada, perkelahian mereka dipicu karena perbedaan pendapat antara golongan tua dan golongan muda."_

Oke, bagian terakhirnya ganyambung. Jangan pedulikan kegajean author.

"Hm? Otousan, apa Otousan juga ikut menangkap penjahat-penjahat itu?" tanya Nanako sambil menunjuk gambar preman-preman yang sedang ditangkap oleh polisi di TV.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memberi perintah dari markas. Yang menangkapi mereka itu anak buahku." jawab Dojima dengan senyum simpul, bangga karena anaknya sedikit tertarik dengan berita televisi seperti ini. Ia akan jadi polisi yang hebat di masa depan, pikirnya.

Sementara Souji, yang telah meletakkan secangkir kopi untuk Dojima di atas meja, ikut memperhatikan beberapa wajah preman yang ada di layar TV dengan serius. Entah kenapa, Ia merasa sangat familiar dengan wajah-wajah yang ditampilkan di televisi. Ada yang berambut sok punk, dicat merah ala alay, dibuat model berandalan, dan—

"_Salah seorang yang diduga kuat sebagai pemimpin mereka kini sedang ditahan untuk diinterogasi di Kantor Polisi…"_

Layar TV kembali menampakkan foto seorang laki-laki kekar berambut putih yang memiliki luka jahitan di atas sebelah alisnya. Wajah laki-laki itu tampak di-_blur_, namun Souji masih dapat mengenalinya, dan itu membuat lelaki berambut abu-abu itu sedikit terkejut,

Orang itu, pemimpin geng yang tempo hari menyerang dirinya dan Yukiko.

* * *

Souji berjalan menyusuri lorong 1F floor di sekolahnya, menuju Ruang Guru, sambil membawa tumpukan kertas dan buku di tangannya.

"Si King Moron itu ada-ada saja sih, hanya karena dia tidak menyukaiku, lantas tugas yang mestinya dikerjakan ketua atau pengurus kelas jadi aku yang mengerjakan? Lagipula kalau cuma kerjaan segini, kenapa ngga dia aja?"keluhnya kesal. Dalam hati, tentu saja. Ia tidak mau merusak citranya yang cool di mata teman- temannya. Sungguh munafik.

Ketika sampai di Ruang Guru, Souji bergegas masuk dan mencari-cari meja King Moron di dalam.

"Tatsumi! Harus kuperingatkan berapa kali baru kau mengerti?!" seruan seorang guru mengagetkan Souji.

Spontan, lelaki berambut abu-abu itu menengok ke arah suara tersebut berasal dan mendapati seorang guru sedang berhadapan dengan lelaki kekar berambut putih yang tampak lebih tinggi darinya.

"Berisik! Kenapa aku harus menurut padamu?!"bantah pria itu, membuat guru yang ada di hadapannya terlihat naik darah.

"Beraninya bicara begitu! Kau tahu, selama dua tahun ini aku sudah bosan terus mendengar laporan kenakalanmu! Harusnya kau sudah lama kami keluarkan dari Sekolah ini, hanya saja kami kasihan melihat kondisi keluargamu yang tanpa Ayah, harusnya kau tahu diri!" ucap Guru itu lagi tanpa perasaan.

Mendengar perkataan gurunya, pria tadi bangun dari posisi duduknya, menghadap wajah si guru dan berkata dengan nada mengancam,

"Kau bilang apa tadi, kasihan?! Keluargaku?! Heh, MEMANGNYA KAU TAHU APA SOAL KELUARGAKU,HAH?!" bentak pria itu kalap. Ia hampir saja mencengkram kerah baju guru tersebut dan meninju wajahnya, jika saja tidak dihentikan oleh guru-guru lainnya.

Souji bengong melihatnya,

"Tidak kusangka, ada anak seperti itu di sekolahku—" ,batinnya.

"Hei, rambut mangkok! Apa yang kau lakukan bengong disana?! Cepat bawa kerjaanku kesini!" suara Morooka yang cempreng membuat Souji tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera berjalan menuju wali kelasnya dengan tampang ilfil.

"Tunggu—kok rasanya aku pernah liat anak tadi entah dimana… Apa cuma perasaanku saja ya.."pikir Souji sekilas sebelum meninggalkan Ruang Guru yang sekarang tampak rusuh.

* * *

"Satonaka, Amagi. Hari ini mau pulang bareng lagi?" ajak Souji tiba- tiba, segera setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

Yukiko dan Chie tampak sedikit kaget. Pasalnya, ini pertamakalinya Souji yang inisiatif mengajak mereka pulang bersama. Yukiko menyikut Chie, memberi isyarat untuk menyanggupi ajakan itu. Dan mereka, menerimanya. Tentu saja.

Souji tersenyum melihat reaksi Chie dan Yukiko yang tampak malu-malu kucing. Ia kemudian mengambil tasnya dan berjalan di samping mereka bertiga—plus Yosuke—.

"Ah,ngomong-ngomong..kalian lihat berita kemarin,di headline news?" Yosuke memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Hm? Ah, ya. Pemilu Indonesia dimenangkan Megawati kan? Apa kau penggemarnya?" jawab Souji malas.

"Bukaaan! Peduli amat sama Pemilu Indonesia! Lagipula kenapa kau bisa nonton yang seperti itu sih, Sou? " Yosuke sweatdrop.

"Ah! Itu ya, Chris John menang dari Bruce Lee dengan skor 5-0!" gantian Chie yang menjawab penuh semangat.

"Hah? Apaan tuh? Bukaaan! Aduh,masa pada nggak tau sih?!" Yosuke makin sweatdrop.

"Oh, jangan-jangan itu ya—! Sinetron TeRDAMPaR lagi seru-serunya tuh—!" kali ini Yukiko yang menjawab penuh semangat.

"A-amagi san, kau suka sinetron kayak gitu? Err—whatever, kalian semua salah! Itu lho,maksudku— tentang preman-preman yang ditangkap di dekat Samegawa River kemarin sore!"

"Hn, Itu toh.." jawab Souji dingin. Yosuke hanya merengut kesal karena ucapannya seolah tidak dianggap oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Oh—preman-preman itu 'toh.. Ah, iya, aku nonton. Untunglah, jadi orang-orang mesum itu nggak bisa seenaknya lagi di wilayah-wilayah dekat sini!" cetus Yukiko, menyunggingkan senyum puas.

"Mesum? Me-memang apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, Amagi?" sahut yosuke—sambil membayangkan yang macam-macam—dengan wajah yang sama mesumnya,

Spontan, Yukiko menampar keras wajah Yosuke.

"AGH!! Kenapa tahu-tahu kau menamparku, Amagi?! Apa salahku?!" Yosuke memegang pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Ehh-uhh, Ma-maaf.. refleks…." Yukiko menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum sweatdrop.

"Eh—ngomong-ngomong, soal gangster.. Katanya anggota geng itu ada yang sekolahnya disini ya? kelas 1, kalau tidak salah." Sela Chie, yang dibalas dengan tampang terkejut Yukiko dan Yosuke dan seruan "APA?!"

Mendengar itu,Souji merasa seperti telah mengingat sesuatu. Benar juga. Ketua geng yang kemarin menyerangnya—berbadan kekar, berambut putih, dan suka berteriak dengan bahasa yang kasar—rasanya dia pernah bertemu dengannya lagi baru-baru ini.

Tiba-tiba,Souji tersentak. "Kalau tidak salah, siswa yang di Ruang Guru tadi juga berambut putih dan berambut kekar, dengan suara dan bahasa kasar yang familiar..",pikir Souji. Telat, dasar bego.

Tunggu, kalau begitu apa berarti, berarti laki-laki mengerikan yang dilihatnya di Ruang Guru tadi itu ornag yang sama dengan Ketua Geng itu? Kenapa Souji tidak menyadarinya dengan cepat? Karena semalam mukanya di blur di televisi? Tapi—

"Seta-kun!" suara seseorang yang familiar seketika membuyarkan lamunannya.

Souji, yang menyadari bahwa itu suara Yukiko segera menengok ke arah gadis itu dengan pikiran yang masih tidak fokus, "A-amagi-san, ada apa?"

"Coba lihat kesana, orang itu—" Yukiko menunjuk lelaki kekar yang ada di depan gerbang SMU Yasogami sedang bersama dengan seseorang—sepertinya laki-laki—yang lebih kecil darinya.

'_Ah! Laki-laki di Ruang Guru tadi! Benar, dia Ketua Geng yang waktu itu menyerangku dan Ama— eh..?'_

"Bukankah itu—ketua geng yang waktu itu menyerang kita?! Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?!" Yukiko tampak ketakutan,

_Hening._

"Seta-kun..?" panggilnya lagi, heran karena Souji tidak langsung menjawabnya.

Souji tetap tidak menjawab. Yukiko dapat melihat, mata Souji terus tertuju pada kedua orang yang tadi Ia tunjuk. Bukan kepada laki-laki kekar yang dimaksud, namun pada lelaki kecil yang ada di sampingnya.

Pemilik badan kecil dengan rambut berwarna biru gelap serta kulit yang putih, dengan aksesori topi berwarna kontras yang menambahkan kesan misterius lelaki tersebut.

'_Anak yang waktu itu..'_ pikir Souji dengan wajah yang kini berubah merah.

* * *

"…Souji, Amagi-san.." ucap Yosuke dengan wajah—yang tampak—kesal.

"Ya?" jawab Souji dan Yukiko hampir berbarengan.

"Sebenarnya— APA YANG KITA LAKUKAN DISINI SEKARANG?!" kata cowok berambut coklat itu lagi, dengan intonasi kesal.

Sekarang, mereka berempat sedang berada di balik sebuah tiang listrik. Beberapa meter di depan mereka, dapat terlihat pria kekar berambut putih dengan seorang lelaki pendek bertopi biru di sebelahnya.

Singkatnya, mereka sedang _mengintip_ kegiatan kedua orang tersebut.

"Sshh..kecilkan suaramu,Yosuke. Bisa-bisa mereka sadar kalau kita intip.." kata Souji dengan berbisik. Yosuke hanya manyun.

"Siapa sih dia, Yukiko? Buat apa kita ngintipin mereka kayak gini?" tanya Chie yang sebenarnya juga penasaran.

"Ng—gimana ya.. Susah jelasinnya… Dia—ketua geng yang pernah menyerangku.." jawab Yukiko singkat—namun sudah cukup untuk membuat pasangan stupid lovebirds di belakangnya terkejut dengan tampang yang seakan ingin berkata "APA?!" sekeras-kerasnya, jika saja tidak diperingatkan oleh Souji dengan death glare nya.

"E-Ehh.. Pantas saja,rasanya tadi malam aku lihat wajah orang itu di TV, jadi—dia anggota geng yang katanya juga sekolah di SMU kita ya?" Chie mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti dengan keadaan.

"Oke, soal itu aku mengerti. Tapi siapa laki-laki kecil di sebelahnya?" Yosuke unjuk bicara juga, tapi tidak ada yang menanggapi karena terlalu serius dengan kedua orang di depan mereka. Lagi-lagi, Yosuke hanya manyun.

"Jadi—apa maumu?!" tanya si pria kekar tiba-tiba. Souji dkk dapat mendengarnya karena suaranya cukup keras.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau mencurigaiku, Tatsumi-kun?" jawab lelaki kecil di sebelahnya dengan nada yang sangat tenang.

"Tentu saja! Maksudku—aku baru kali ini melihat wajahmu, tapi tiba-tiba kau minta pulang bersamaku!" bentak si pria kekar, membuat empat orang di balik tiang itu tampak sedikit terkejut.

"He? Belum pernah kenal, tapi langsung ngajak pulang bareng? Ja-jangan-jangan lelaki kecil itu tertarik dengan si ketua geng?" Chie tampak shock.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Dia gay? Padahal laki-laki berambut biru itu cukup imut.." sahut Yukiko, tampak tak kalah shock dari Chie.

Souji yang mendengar perkataan kedua gadis itu, hanya diam. Dalam hatinya ia juga cukup—bahkan sangat shock. Namun ia memilih tetap cool dan berkonsentrasi supaya bisa mendengar suara lelaki bertopi biru yang bisa dibilang cukup kecil. Plus, Ia harus menjaga image coolnya di depan teman-temannya kan? Kembali dengan Souji si munafik.

Si lelaki kecil tertawa,"Maaf. Aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Kurasa itu tidak sopan, ya? Baiklah. Namaku Shirogane Naoto, Detektif." kata lelaki kecil itu dengan senyum—yang menurut Souji— sangat manis.

"Na-naoto Shirogane?! Aaah! Aku kenal dia! Anak itu sudah berkali-kali muncul di TV sebagai Detektif handal yang dapat menyelesaikan segala kasus dengan mudah! Detective Prince Naoto Shirogane!" Yosuke tampak bersemangat.

"Ha? Detective—apa? Pince? Eh? " tanya Chie dengan tampang cengo.

"Aduuh, dasar katro! Makanya, sering nonton TV dong!"cibir Yosuke. Chie hanya membalas dengan menginjak kaki Yosuke.

"Sssh. Kalian berdua, bisa diam tidak?" Souji mengirim tatapan death glare ke arah dua orang yang tampaknya akan kembali adu mulut, membuat pasangan stupid lovebirds itu berhenti bertengkar dan bersikap hormat dalam sekejap karena takut.

"S-Seta-kun… Rasanya, kau beda dari biasanya,ya?" Yukiko melirik Souji. Yang dilirik tidak menjawab, wajahnya tetap datar dan terfokus pada percakapan kedua orang yang berada cukup jauh di depannya. Dalam hati, tentu saja dia sedang berusaha mengingat informasi yang barusan dikatakan Yosuke dalam otaknya. Jadi dia benar-benar Detective Prince yang itu, huh..

"Lalu,apa alasanmu tiba-tiba datang padaku?" suara Pria kekar tadi kembali memutuskan percakapan di antara keempat orang tersebut dan membuat mereka kembali focus menguping.

Lelaki kecil yang bernama Naoto itu membetulkan posisi topinya, sebelum tersenyum simpul lagi.

"Aku hanya tertarik padamu." ucapnya, singkat, padat, dan sangat bisa disalah artikan.

Mendengar itu, Yosuke hanya mangap. Chie tampak terkejut dengan tampang masih cengo, dan Yukiko menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Sedangkan Souji? Wajahnya tetap tampak datar, namun jauh di dalam hati, rasanya seperti ada petir yang menyambarnya ratusan kali.

Singkatnya, Souji yang paling shock di antara mereka berempat.

Sedangkan Pria kekar tadi? Wajahnya berubah jadi semerah kepiting rebus. Tidak lagi terlihat kekasarannya sebagai ketua geng.

"Ka-kau.. tertarik.. padaku?" katanya ragu.

Naoto hanya mengangguk. Senyum manis di wajahnya masih terlihat, walaupun sudah sedikit tertutup oleh sikapnya yang _cool_.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin setelah ini kita bisa bertemu lagi, di suatu tempat." katanya lagi.

Wajah si Pria kekar semakin berubah merah, sementara agak jauh di belakang mereka, Souji tidak dapat menahan emosinya yang sudah memuncak. Rasa shock menguasai tubuh dan pikirannya, sehingga tanpa peduli keadaan, dia berteriak,

"APA?! TIDAK—!! TIDAK MUNGKIN!!!" serunya ala sinetron, dengan efek slow motion, zoom in, dan— Oke, author terlalu banyak nonton sinetron Indosiar.

Tentu saja, seketika Naoto dan Pria kekar tadi langsung menoleh ke arah mereka berempat yang masih berada di belakang tiang listrik.

Chie dan Yukiko cengo. Sedangkan Yosuke malah merengut. (karena Souji melarangnya berteriak,padahal dia sendiri begitu) Souji masih diam di tempat dengan wajah pucat.

"Si-siapa kalian?! Kenapa kalian bisa ada disitu?!" ucap si Pria kekar dengan intonasi curiga. Wajahnya masih terlihat merah.

"Ehh—errr—ka-kami.. Kami cuma sekedar numpang lewat! Bu-bukannya kami ingin mengintip momen indah kalian! Sungguh, kami hanya—!!" kata Yosuke terbata-bata. Maksudnya ngeles, tapi ucapan itu malah memperburuk suasana. Yah, berapa sih IQ seorang Hanamura Yosuke? (*author dibantai Yosuke*)

"Mengintip? Jadi daritadi kalian mengintip kami dari balik situ?!" kata si kekar dengan wajah merah, kini karena marah.

"Hi-hieee!! Bu-bukan!! Aduh, gimana nih Satonaka?! Kita ketahuan!!" seru Yosuke bodoh.

"Da-dasar bodoh!! Jangan ngomong gitu, dia jadi tau kan!!" sahut Chie tak kalah bodoh.

"Ssh, Chie! Hanamura-kun! Bicara begitu sama saja memberitahu dia rencana kita kan?!" Yukiko makin ngaco, berkata begitu dengan suara keras.

Souji masih diam di tempat dengan tatapan kosong.

Si pria kekar tampaknya tak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi. Seketika, Ia berlari ke arah keempat orang itu sambil berteriak dengan kata-kata yang tak pantas ditiru anak di bawah umur.

"Hi-hieeeeeeeee!!!!!!!"

Keempat orang itu langsung kabur secepat kilat. Karena Souji masih shock, terpaksa Yosuke menggandeng tangannya dan membawanya kabur sejauh mungkin ke tempat dimana hanya ada mereka, dan bisa berbuat sebebas-bebasnya. (loh?)

"DASAR BANGSAT!!! KEMBALI KESINI!!!" teriakan si Pria kekar masih dapat terdengar walaupun mereka berempat telah lari cukup jauh darinya.

* * *

"Hh, hh.. S-Sudah aman kan?" kata Chie terengah-engah. Kini mereka sedang berada di dekat Samegawa River. Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah kabur cukup jauh dari tempat tadi.

"Hh.. Ya, sepertinya si ketua geng itu tidak mengejar.." balas Yukiko sambil melihat sekeliling. "Benar-benar menyeramkan." tambahnya pelan.

"Fuh…hh… Lagipula, kenapa kau harus berteriak sekeras itu sih, Sou? Padahal kau yang menyuruh kita untuk diam!"protes Yosuke pada Souji yang kini ada dalam pelukan—ralat, gandengannya.

"Ma-maaf, aku terlalu shock." ucap Souji yang sudah sadar dari shock-nya.

"Hh, tapi aku dapat mengerti perasaanmu. Baru pertamakali aku lihat orang gay secara langsung.. Apalagi si kekar itu—tak kusangka dia gay.. Lihat saja, wajahnya memerah saat mendengar si Detektif bilang dia tertarik padanya atau semacam itulah Dan Detektif itu, padahal dia populer di kalangan gadi, tapi ternyata dia gay? Euh, _come on_..." desis Yosuke sambil bersandar pada pohon di sebelahnya.

"Tapi, kenapa Detektif seperti Shirogane-san itu bisa tahu soal Pria yang sekolah di SMU kita, ya? Bahkan sampai.. ehm, tertarik padanya. Padahal setahuku Shirogane-san jarang bekerja di Inaba." komentar Yukiko sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan terkena angin.

"Cinta tidak mengenal perbedaan, Yukiko." jawab Chie sambil menghela nafas. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Yang penting, sudah jam segini. Kayaknya mendingan kita pulang deh.." sela Yosuke. Ia melihat jam tangannya, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.45.

"Benar juga. Okaasan bisa marah kalau aku tidak cepat pulang. Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya! Sampai besok!" ujar Yukiko sambil berlari menuju jalan ke rumahnya, yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan ketiga temannya sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk bubar.

* * *

"Oniisan, kau terlihat lelah. Ada apa?" ucapan yang keluar dari bibir mungil adik sepupunya membuyarkan lamunan Souji seketika, saat Ia sedang bengong di atas sofa keluarga di Rumah Doujima itu.

"Eh—err, aku tidak apa-apa. Cuma … sedikit capek, ahaha. " jawab Souji, berusaha terlihat natural agar adik sepupunya tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah lebih awal, Oniisan. Aku yang akan bukakan pintu kalau Otousan sudah pulang nanti," kata Nanako polos dengan senyum yang tak kalah polosnya.

Souji tersenyum dan mengelus pelan rambut gadis kecil itu. Sesuai yang disarankan oleh anak itu, Souji segera menuju kamarnya. Sepertinya dia memang butuh istirahat.

"_Hh—hari ini terlalu banyak kejadian. Anak itu, siapa namanya? Naoto—Shirogane , ya? Kenapa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya ya?"_ batin lelaki itu sambil berbaring di atas futon yang telah digelarnya.

"_Kenapa setiap melihat dia—jantungku jadi berdebar lebih cepat ya? Dan saat melihat dia tersenyum.. Wajahku jadi terasa panas. Jangan-jangan aku.."_ Sambil memikirkan itu, tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya berubah merah.

"_AAAH! TIDAK!! AKU BUKAN GAY!!!"_ bantah Souji sambil menepuk pipinya.

"_Aku pasti hanya berdebar-debar karena wajahnya cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki! Ya! pasti itu! Huff… tenang, Souji.. pikirkan yang lain… Ah,ya.. laki-laki ketua geng itu.. Siapa namanya ya? Aku hanya tahu marganya…Tatsumi,ya?"_ pikirnya lagi. Yah, harap maklum, Souji akan berubah sangat out of character jika Ia sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

"_Kenapa aku bisa tidak mengenalinya ya,saat pertama ketemu.. Padahal Amagi-san saja bisa langsung mengenalinya sebagai ketua geng yang tempo hari menyerangnya.. Rasanya..dia sudah tidak memiliki aura berandalan lagi..? Nada bicaranya juga— walaupun masih kasar,tapi terdengar seperti dia berusaha lebih terlihat sopan.. Ah, apa cuma perasaanku saja,ya?"_

Souji terus berpikir hal yang sebenarnya tidak begitu penting.

"_Tapi,kalau dia masih berandalan , kenapa sepulang sekolah dia tidak berkumpul dengan teman-temannya? Malah menyanggupi ajakan Shirogane untuk pulang bersama. Err.. Bisa aja sih karena terpengaruh wajah manisnya, tapi—"_

Terdengar suara pintu depan yang dibuka,

"Tadaima." Suara bapak-bapak,

"Otousan! Okaeri!" dan itu, suara Nanako.

Souji tersadar dari alam pikirnya. "Rupanya Dojima-san sudah pulang.",batinnya sambil beranjak keluar kamar. "Sebaiknya aku tanya pada Dojima-san saja.. lama-lama jadi penasaran juga.."

"Oniisan! Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Nanako begitu Souji turun dari kamarnya di lantai 2. Souji hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan adik sepupunya yang tampak begitu mengkhawatirkannya,

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok, Nanako." ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju meja makan, tempat Dojima sedang duduk dan meneguk kopinya.

"Dojima-san, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Dojima menengok ke arah Souji dan melakukan isyarat mata seperti 'Soal apa?'.

" Soal.. berandalan yang bernama Tatsumi. Apa Dojima-san tahu?"katanya sambil mendudukkan diri di atas kursi yang berhadapan dengan Dojima.

"Tatsumi? Ah—anak itu.. Oh iya, bukannya dia ketua geng sepeda motor yang pernah menyerangmu dan temanmu itu? Ada apa, tiba-tiba tanya hal seperti itu?" Dojima meletakkan cangkir kopi yang daritadi dipegangnya ke atas meja.

Souji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak, aku hanya penasaran. Umm.. Apa dia—masih berandalan?"

Dojima tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Souji. "Maksudmu?"

"Hari ini, aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Rasanya.. dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya Ia beda dengan Tatsumi yang dulu menyerangku dan Amagi-san. Sepertinya, dia sedikit—berubah?" jawab Souji.

Dojime terdiam. Sepertinya dia sedikit mengerti dengan maksud Souji. Setelah meneguk kopinya sekali lagi, Ia unjuk bicara.

"Sebenarnya, alasanku melepaskannya saat interogasi kemarin malam juga itu.." gumamnya.

"Memang kami menduganya sebagai pelopor pesta preman-preman itu, tapi saat interogasi dia terus menegaskan bahwa bukan dia pelakunya. Jika dalam interogasi sebelum-sebelumnya dia bersikap menentang dengan menghajar anggota kepolisian, kali ini dia hanya duduk diam dan membantah dengan mulut tanpa kekerasan." lanjut lelaki itu.

"Lagipula, dilihat dari sikapnya, sepertinya dia tidak berbohong—jadi kali itu saja kami melepaskannya." ucapnya mengakhiri penjelasan.

"Jadi—kesimpulannya, apa dia bukan berandalan lagi?"

"Belum bisa disimpulkan apa dia sudah berniat berhenti jadi berandalan atau tidak. Yang pasti, polisi masih harus terus mengawasinya."

Souji terdiam, seperti berpikir.

"Siapa nama lengkap anak itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Dojima ikut terdiam, sebelum menjawab,

"Kanji Tatsumi."

* * *

"Souji,maaf! Hari ini aku nggak bisa pulang bareng !" seru Yosuke tiba-tiba saat istirahat siang, Ia sedang makan siang dengan Yosuke di atas atap.

"Hm? Oh, Ya sudah." jawab Souji seolah tidak peduli.

Air muka Yosuke berubah kesal,

"Oooh gitu ya, jadi bagimu ngga masalah aku ada atau nggak.." sungutnya. "Setidaknya tanyakan sesuatu kek.. Alasanku kek, apa kek.. dasar tidak setia kawan!" lanjutnya sambil menggembungkan pipi. Ah, jika saja mereka benar-benar pasangan, mungkin Souji akan berpikir tindakan Yosuke saat itu sangat manis dan sangat uke. Sayangnya, tidak. Oke, author cuma ngarep.

Souji hanya tertawa melihat sikap Yosuke, "Hahaha. Iya,cuma bercanda. Memang ada apa? " lanjut cowok bermata abu-abu itu sambil sesekali melahap sandwich di tangannya.

Raut muka Yosuke berubah ceria kembali, benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Setelah meneguk air dari botol minuman di sampingnya, Ia akhirnya menjawab,

"Hari ini aku ada pelajaran tambahan. Si King Moron itu yang menyuruhku, gara-gara nilai raporku semester yang lalu banyak angka merahnya.."

"Makanya jangan nyontek terus kalo ada PR."

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Souji, Yosuke merengut—lagi—. Souji lagi-lagi tertawa jahil. Sepertinya Ia mulai menikmati hobi barunya— menjahili Yosuke.

* * *

Bel sekolah sudah berdering tiga kali. Dan tidak seperti biasanya, Souji berjalan sambil merenung di depan gerbang sekolah. Chie juga ikut pelajaran tambahan, dan Yukiko ada urusan di penginapannya, jadi dia pulang cepat. Sehingga, saat ini Souji pulang sendirian. Gadis- gadis penggemarnya sepertinya terlalu malu untuk mengajaknya pulang bareng saat itu.

"Bosan.." gumamnya sambil melihat ke atas.

Langit biru tak berawan. Matahari juga tidak bersinar terlalu terik siang itu. Saat yang tepat untuk jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah,

"Mungkin aku mampir dulu ke Samegawa River, sudah lama juga tidak bertemu Kuroda-san.." pikir lelaki itu, sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju Samegawa River.

* * *

**Samegawa River**

Souji melihat ke arah bagian Riverbed. Tidak terlihat sosok seorang nenek dengan pakaian serba hitam, Hisanai Kuroda itu.

"Oh iya, ini kan bukan libur sekolah. Pantas saja Kuroda-san tidak datang. Kenapa aku bisa lupa?" pikirnya, menyadari kebodohannya dan menggerutu sendiri. Sejak kapan dia jadi sepelupa ini sih?

Souji baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke rumah pamannya, sebelum dia melihat sesosok lelaki dengan seragam Yasogami Highschool di pinggir sungai.

Penasaran, Souji berjalan mendekati lelaki tersebut. Siapa tahu dia orang yang Souji kenal kan?

Setelah cukup dekat dengannya, Souji tersentak. Laki-laki itu, yang dia bicarakan dengan pamannya tadi malam, laki-laki besar berambut putih keabu-abuan dengan bekas luka jahitan di dahi bagian kirinya.

"Kanji.. Tatsumi?" spontan,Souji menyebut nama laki-laki tersebut, membuat laki-laki yang dipanggil Kanji itu menengok ke arah Souji dengan tatapan heran.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

Souji berkeringat dingin, berpikir kenapa dengan bodohnya ia menyebut nama laki-laki mengerikan ini. Ah,itu sudah tidak penting. Sekarang apa yang harus ia jawab untuk menghindari pukulan dari laki-laki besar di depannya ini?!

"O-oh. Err, bukan siapa-siapa kok. A.. ahaha.." jawabnya gelagapan, tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa-apa, dan tidak juga menjaga image coolnya. Hal yang Ia pikirkan saat ini hanya, bagaimana cara keluar dari situasi yang akan jadi mengerikan ini?

Kanji terdiam sesaat (baca: bingung) dan memperhatikan Souji lekat-lekat, dari atas ke bawah, sebelum otaknya akhirnya dapat mengingat identitas lelaki berambut abu-abu tersebut.

"Hei! Aku mengenalmu! Kau 'kan salah satu dari orang-orang brengsek yang membuntutiku kemarin!" ucapnya kemudian.

"Mati aku." pikir Souji sambil menutup matanya , mengira sesaat lagi sebuah pukulan akan didaratkan ke wajah atau tubuhnya. Ia terlalu takut untuk kabur, bisa-bisa lelaki itu malah memukulinya lebih keras. Atau lebih buruk lagi, menjadikannya makanan ikan untuk ikan-ikan di sungai Samegawa yang kelaparan. Oke, Souji terlalu banyak membaca komik sepertinya.

Namun, bukan itu yang terjadi. Souji membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Kanji yang sedang terdiam menatap sungai, memandang aliran air lekat-lekat.

"Kau pasti mengira aku akan memukulmu 'kan?" ujarnya.

Souji yang masih kaget, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja. Aku takkan melakukan itu, untuk saat ini." katanya lirih. Matanya masih tetap menatap sungai bening di depannya.

Souji memperhatikan raut wajah Kanji Tatsumi yang tampak sedih.

" _Sudah kuduga. Dia beda dengan Tatsumi yang dulu,"_ batinnya.

Lagi-lagi, jiwa heroiknya yang selalu muncul di saat tidak penting— kembali muncul, dan Ia berkata sambil menepuk pelan punggung Kanji, sangat SKSD.

"Tatsumi, kalau boleh tahu, ada masalah apa?"

"Ha?"

Kanji heran. Dia baru bertemu Souji beberapa kali, dan belum dekat dengannya. Selain itu, karena kejadian kemarin mereka bisa saja jadi musuh. Lantas, kenapa Souji bisa dengan santainya menanyakan masalah yang sedang dihadapi Kanji?

"Well, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, kalau kau mau." ucap Souji sekali lagi.

Wajah Kanji sedikit memerah karena malu seolah diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Tapi dia berusaha menutupinya dengan membalik badan secepat mungkin dan berkata dengan nada yang kasar,

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!"

Souji terdiam dan menghela nafas. Ternyata sekeren apapun kata-kata Souji, memang mustahil untuk mengenal Kanji lebih jauh hanya dengan kata-kata macam itu.

"Apa kau ingat, malam itu.. Kau dan gengmu menyerang seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu dan seorang gadis yang memakai yukata, di pinggir sungai ini?"

Kanji tersentak. Benar juga, waktu itu.. lelaki berambut abu-abu yang ia serang, berwajah sama dengan laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya saat ini.

"Te-terus kenapa?! Kau mau balas dendam padaku?!" tudingnya kasar.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir,"

"Ha?"

"..Bahwa kau berbeda dari kau yang waktu itu menyerangku.." gumamnya.

Kanji lagi-lagi tersentak, "_Orang ini.. mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah yang tenang,seolah dia sudah mengenalku sebelumnya"_ batinnya heran.

"..Benar 'kan?" lanjut Souji sambil tersenyum, "Kalau kau masih Tatsumi yang dulu, begitu aku mengatakan hal yang sok tahu seperti tadi, kau pasti sudah memukulku saat itu juga."

Ucapan Souji yang terakhir membuat Kanji sedikit tersentuh. Namun hal itu ia tutupi dengan mencengkram erat kerah baju Souji. "Be-berisik!!"

Walaupun tangan Kanji sudah terlihat bersiap untuk memukul Souji, wajah lelaki bermata abu-abu itu tetap terlihat tenang, seolah percaya sepenuhnya pada lelaki besar yang tengah mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Ada apa?" gumamnya tenang.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Souji tersebut, Kanji berdecak kesal dan melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Cih." decaknya sebelum berjalan menjauhi Souji yang tampak membetulkan kerah bajunya kembali dengan wajah tenang,seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Sifat heroiknya memang hebat, mengubah ke-OOC-annya tadi menjadi sebegini keren. Apa author yang ngaco? Dua-duanya.-_-

* * *

Kanji berjalan di jalanan dekat rumahnya saat hari sudah menjelang malam. Ia masih kesal dengan kejadian yang dia alami bersama lelaki aneh berambut abu-abu yang ditemuinya di Samegawa River sepulang sekolah tadi ,sehingga sebelum pulang ia mampir ke Game Center di stasiun,untuk melepas stress.

"Sudah jam segini rupanya. Ma pasti langsung marah begitu aku pulang nanti." decaknya sambil melihat jam di tangan kirinya.

"COPEEET!! TOLOONG!! " teriakan seorang wanita membuyarkan lamunan Kanji. Ia sempat melihat sekeliling dengan wajah penasaran sebelum menemukan seorang wanita kantoran yang tampak kepayahan mengejar dua orang lelaki yang naik sepeda motor sambil membawa sebuah tas berwarna emas.

"Hehehe.. Kami minta sedikit uangmu ya, nona!" ,ujar salah seorang dari mereka. Pencopet. Melihat itu, tanpa pikir panjang Kanji segera mengejar dua orang copet tersebut, mencoba menangkap mereka.

"Tunggu! Kembalikan tas wanita itu! Dasar pengecut!" teriaknya sambil berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan sepeda motor di depannya.

Kedua lelaki yang masih berboncengan di atas sepeda motor itu saling berpandangan, sebelum mengeluarkan tawa yang membuat Kanji heran,

"Heh. Coba saja kalau bisa, _Bos._" ucapan salah seorang diantara mereka membuat Kanji kaget, walaupun tidak membuatnya mengurangi kecepatannya yang sudah mencapai 90km/jam (?).

_Apa dia pernah mengenal kedua orang ini sebelumnya?_

Saat mereka sampai di sebuah gang yang cukup sepi, kedua copet itu menghentikan motornya dan berhadap-hadapan dengan Kanji yang tampak mulai kelelahan.

"Apa kau lupa pada kami, bos Kanji?" kata salah seorang yang berambut kuning.

Kanji mencoba memperhatikan mereka lekat-lekat. Cahaya bulan purnama malam itu membuatnya dapat melihat jelas wajah kedua orang di depannya. Yang satu berambut coklat gelap dengan bibir yang tebal, sedangkan yang satunya berambut kuning dengan kacamata besar menghias wajahnya.

"Kuroki..Togano?" ucap Kanji dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

"Tepat. Ternyata kau masih ingat dengan mantan anak buahmu." jawab orang yang dipanggil Kuroki.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Selama ini kalian tidak pernah melakukan tindakan seperti mencopet atau mencuri kan?! Kenapa—"

"Itu kan dulu, waktu kami masih jadi anak buahmu. Sekarang di bawah pimpinan bos Juumonji, kami bisa lebih bebas melakukan hal yang kami inginkan." balas salah seorang lagi yang dipanggil Togano.

"Kalau kau ingin menghentikan kami, coba gunakan kekuatanmu. Dengan dua lawan satu,tentunya kami menang dalam hal jumlah kan, Bos Kanji?"sahut Kuroki sambil mengeluarkan pisau yang ada di balik kantung jasnya.

"Cih."decak Kanji sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Togano juga sudah tampak siap dengan pemukul baseball di tangannya.

Perkelahian dimulai saat Kuroki melaju ke arah Kanji, bersiap menusukkan pisau di tangannya, namun ditahan oleh Kanji dengan memelintir tangan Kuroki, menyebabkan Lelaki itu menjatuhkan pisau yang dipegannya disertai erangan kesakitan.

Melihat itu, Togano tidak tinggal diam. Ia mengayunkan pemukulnya ke arah punggung Kanji yang lengah, namun lagi-lagi dapat ditangkis oleh Kanji,walaupun pemukul itu sempat mengenai pundaknya. Dengan sigap, Ia memukul perut Togano, menyebabkan lelaki itu terjatuh ke tanah sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit.

Dalam hitungan menit, Kanji berhasil memenangkan pertarungan. Ia mengambil pemukul Togano yang barusan dijatuhkannya ke tanah dan berkata sambil mendekati Kuroki dan Togano yang masih mengerang kesakitan di atas tanah,

"Kalian tidak bisa menang dariku, walau menggunakan alat-alat seperti ini."ujarnya pelan, membuat Kuroki dan Togano menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal,

"Si—sialan…"

Kanji mengeluarkan senyuman dingin, "Sekarang diam dan ikut aku ke kantor poli—"

"3 ORANG YANG DISANA! ANGKAT TANGAN!" suara teriakan tegas disertai bunyi sirene mengagetkan ketiga orang tersebut.

"Gawat! Itu polisi! Sial! Wanita tadi—! Pasti dia yang menelpon polisi!" Kuroki yang pertama menyadari kedatangan orang-orang berseragam hitam-putih dan mobil-mobil dengan warna yang sama itu. Di antara polisi- polisi tersebut, tampak seorang wanita dengan baju kantoran berwarna coklat muda.

Wanita yang tadi ditolong Kanji.

"Ya! Mereka yang mencuri tas saya,Pak! Laki-laki berambut putih itu,pasti pemimpin mereka! Aku mendengar barusan kedua orang itu memanggilnya 'bos'!" pengakuan dari wanita tersebut membuat salah satu polisi yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka – membuang rokok di mulutnya dan menatap Kanji dengan wajah dingin,

"Heh. Tatsumi, kukira kau sudah berubah. Ternyata, masih sama seperti dulu, eh? Kalian bertiga, ikut kami ke kantor polisi." ujar Dojima sambil mengisyaratkan anak buahnya untuk meringkus ketiga orang tersebut.

**:: TBC ::

* * *

**

**(A/N): **

Yaaaaaaay! XDD Finally, chapter 7 is up!! Maaf updatenya kelamaan~ :p soalnyaa..selain disibukkan oleh urusan pelajaran kelas 9, aku juga lagi kehabisan ide karena ga hafal social link-nya Kanji. -_-

Ada yang mau kasihtau ga, sebenernya Ayahnya Kanji kmana sih?! Apa emang gapernah dikasihtau? O_o pokoknya kayaknya chapter berikutnya bener2 lama karena aku stuck di bagian itu, tapi jika anda semua berminat membantu, saya akan sangat berterimakasih. ^w^ (halah)

Teruuus, soal berita gaje soal pemilu Indonesia,kenapa saya bikin yang menang Megawati? Terus terang karena aku ga suka Mega,jadi iseng aja bikin disini. Kalo dia yang mimpin,gimana jadinya nih Indonesia?! -__-, banzai SBY-boediono! (lah kok jadi kampanye?! halah pemilu udah selesai ini.) *ehhh piss..piss buat pendukung Mega. Pendapat orang kan beda-beda hehehe. Iya tidaaak? (Iyaaa)*

Di chapter ini,sifat Souji berubah-ubah. OOC banget..ahaha,gomen..tapi udah kukasih deskripsi kayak gini, "sifat kepahlawanan Souji muncul..", artinya sifat Souji bakal langsung berubah jadi kayak leader sejati, sifat aslinya macem-macem,kadang lebay dan kadang penakut. hwahahahaha,Souji punya banyak kepribadiaaan~~ *dibantai Souji*

Dan soal nama-nama berandalan di chapter ini,ada yang tau itu saya ambil dari anime apa?*smirk(?)*

Ohya,buat para reviewer yang mengira akhirnya Souji jadian sama Naoto, belum tentu juga lho~ tergantung otak aneh si author gajhe ini. Kekeke.. *digampar*, Soalnya saya juga suka pairing Souji x Yukiko,jadi..soal akhirnya masih belum bisa diprediksikan (?). Nantikan saja dalam chapter2 berikut! *sok promosi, dibantai*

Bah,kebanyakan ngoceh nih. Maaf kalo chapter ini kepanjangan dan penuh kejadian nggak penting...Soalnya ini penting buat pendeskrepsian (?). Gomeeen~~! DX

Anyway, Special thanks to: **'T-800' MacTavish, WindPurpleDragon, Tetsuwa Shuujin, Hihazuki, Cyrille-ve, lalapyon, Iwanishi Nana, TenCircle, Plotte Gee,** dan **Shizuka Shirakawa,**

,yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview ffic gaje saya.=3

Well, See ya' next chapter! ^^

* * *

**Oh, And...review please? *kitty(?) eyes*, **

**kritik dan saran juga,kalau ada yang aneh dalam fic saya. (kayaknya semuanya deh..-__-)**


	8. I Hate Women

**Persona 4 Fanfiction © AiNeko-chan**

**::**

**FRIENDSHIP & LOVE**

**::**

**CHAPTER 8**

"**I Hate Women"

* * *

**

_Aku benci perempuan.._

"Baiklah,kali ini apa alasanmu melakukan hal seperti ini, eh? Kanji Tatsumi."

Suara tegas Dojima tidak membuat Kanji berbicara sepatah kata pun. Ia tetap terdiam di atas kursi yang disiapkan untuknya di Ruang Interogasi. Sesekali dia berdecak pelan sambil melihat sekeliling, dan sesekali Ia menatap Dojima yang berada di depannya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kau mau dibuat bicara dengan kekerasan?" ucap Dojima lagi. Dilihat dari tampangnya, sepertinya dia tidak main-main dengan ancaman yang barusan Ia katakan.

_Ya,aku benci semua perempuan.._

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya." akhirnya Kanji unjuk bicara, namun setelah itu Ia kembali melipat tangan di dadanya dan berdecak kesal.

"Kata-kata itu juga yang kau katakan saat interogasi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi melihat sikapmu yang tidak berubah, sayang sekali kali ini aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu."ucap sang Detektif lagi.

"Menurut kesaksian wanita yang tasnya dicopet itu, mereka memanggilmu bos.. Berarti kaulah otak di balik permasalahan ini.." anggota polisi lainnya unjuk bicara.

"Sekarang katakan alasanmu yang sebenarnya, atau kau akan kami buat bicara dengan kekerasan."

_Karena merekalah penyebab__ semua__ ini terjadi.

* * *

_

**Doujima Residence **

**10.25 PM**

Nanako Dojima, masih duduk di depan meja sambil menonton acara TV yang sudah tidak menarik lagi baginya. Beberapa kali , Souji sudah menegur gadis kecil itu, menyarankannya agar segera tidur,melihat gadis kecil itu sudah menguap beberapa kali. Namun jawabannya selalu sama,

"Tidak. Nanako mau menunggu Otousan pulang." Ucapnya dengan senyum polos.

Dan setiap mendengar kata-kata tersebut, Souji hanya tersenyum seraya menghela nafas. Sikap Nanako sama seperti kemarin, namun kali ini Ia tampak lebih bersikeras untuk menunggu sampai Otousan-nya pulang. Tampaknya ada yang benar-benar ingin Ia bicarakan dengan Dojima malam ini.

"Kemarin Otou-san sudah pulang telat kan.. Masa' hari ini telat lagi.." Nanako tampak sedih. Souji hanya mengelus kepalanya sambil mengatakan hal yang sama dngan kemarin lusa, "Tenang saja. Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia pasti pulang."

_Kring kring kring_

Mendengar suara telepon rumah di atas lemari berbunyi, Nanako segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berlari kecil menuju benda tersebut.

"Halo?" ucapnya segera setelah mengangkat telepon.

Souji hanya memperhatikan Nanako dari balik meja, dan saat itu Ia melihat ekspresi Nanako berubah gembira saat mengetahui siapa yang berada di balik telepon.

"Ah, Otousan? Ya! Aku menunggu Otousan.. Eh? Apa? Sekarang Otousan ada dimana?"

Untuk sesaat, Nanako terdiam. Sepertinya lawan bicaranya sedang berbicara panjang lebar. Wajah Nanako kini terlihat sedih dan kecewa. Setelah mengatakan "Ya.." dengan suara pelan beberapa kali, Nanako membalik badannya dan menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya.

"Oniisan, Otousan ingin berbicara denganmu.." kata gadis itu pelan, dengan suara yang terdengar sangat kecewa.

Souji segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju adik sepupunya, dan mengambil telepon yang disodorkan padanya. Segera setelah Souji menyapa lawan bicaranya di telepon, Nanako berlari ke kamarnya, menimbulkan suara berisik karena tatami yang diinjaknya sudah mulai rusak.

"_Souji? Suara apa tadi?" _tanya Dojima di seberang telepon.

"Um, tidak.. Barusan Nanako… Umm, Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"tanya Souji heran. Dojima terdiam untuk sesaat.

"_Maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang. Mungkin besok juga. Ada pekerjaan penting yang harus kuselesaikan."_

'Pantas sikap Nanako begitu..'pikir Souji, 'Memangnya sepenting apa sih tugas Dojima-san kali ini, sampai mengingkari janji untuk pulang tepat waktu kepada anak satu-satunya?'

Penasaran, Souji mencoba menanyakan hal tersebut pada Dojima.

"_Beberapa jam yang lalu kami meringkus 3 orang berandalan yang mencopet tas seorang wanita . Sekarang kami sedang menginterogasi mereka, mungkin akan makan waktu cukup lama_." jelas Dojima kemudian, membuat Souji bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

"_Berandalan?"_

Langsung terbayang di kepala Souji, wajah Kanji yang tadi siang baru ditemuinya.

"Err..mungkin ini pertanyaan aneh,tapi apa Tatsumi-san juga termasuk di dalamnya?" ungkap lelaki berambut abu-abu tersebut.

Dojima terdiam sesaat, entah karena bingung ingin menjawab apa atau berpikir untuk apa Souji menanyakan hal semacam itu.

"_Ya._" ucapnya singkat kemudian.

"APA?! TIDAK—TIDAK MUNGKIN!!!" halah, Souji.. kambuh lagi.

Ralat, mendengar itu, Souji terlihat cukup kaget. Tanpa sadar, Ia mengatakan hal yang langsung ada di pikirannya kepada orang di seberang telepon,

"Bukannya.. dia sudah berubah?"

Mendengar itu,d apat terdengar dari balik telepon, Dojima menghela nafas, seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Souji, lelaki itu menjawab,

"_Kupikir juga begitu. Tapi, menurut pengakuan saksi, Tatsumi yang memimpin aksi pencopetan mereka_."ujarnya pelan.

"Memimpin?!"pikir Souji. Entah kenapa, saat itu Souji benar-benar yakin bahwa tidak mungkin Tatsumi yang ditemuinya siang ini masih berbuat hal seperti itu. Namun karena tidak ingin keceplosan bicara lagi di depan pamannya, Souji mengakhiri pembicaraan telepon.

* * *

Pagi hari, HP souji berdering. Setelah merenggangkan tubuhnya, Souji bangun dari futon-nya dan melihat layar HP-nya.

'_Chie Satonaka calling'_

"Satonaka-san? Oh iya, aku pernah memberikan nomor HPku padanya. Ada apa dia meneleponku pagi-pagi begini..?" pikir Souji bingung, namun sebelum panggilan itu berubah menjadi Missed call, Souji segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Ada apa, Satonaka-san?"

"Ehh.. umm, Moshi moshi. Maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi begini, Seta-kun. Emm, begini.. Hari ini kau ada waktu?" tanya suara di seberang telepon. Sudah dapat dipastikan itu benar-benar dari Chie.

"Hari ini? Ah, ya. Memang ada apa?"

"Hari ini, rencananya aku dan Yukiko.. mau pergi bareng ke Junes. Nggg, kau mau ikut? Nanti—walaupun dia Cuma akan mengganggu— kita ajak Hanamura juga.." ucap Chie dengan sedikit malu-malu. Souji tersenyum dan menjawab dengan mantap,

"Ok. Aku juga lagi nggak ada kerjaan kok!" ucapan itu membuat Chie tersenyum senang dengan sedikit blush, yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat Souji yang ada di balik telepon.

"Ah, tapi.. sebelum pergi ke Junes, err— kata Yukiko, dia minta ditemani ke suatu tempat dulu—err, dimana? Ah, Shopping District!" sahut suara di balik telepon itu lagi, diikuti suara gadis lainnya – Yukiko, yang terdengar samar-samar. Sepertinya Ia ada di sebelah Chie saat itu.

"Eh?"

* * *

**North Shopping District**

Yosuke dan Souji terlihat berdiri di depan Tatsuhime Shrine, menunggu kedatangan 2 orang gadis yang menyuruh mereka menunggu di tempat itu.

"Lama banget sih! Dasar, pasti mereka asyik dandan, kayak waktu kita mau ke Blue Park waktu itu!"gerutu Yosuke kesal, mengingat mereka sudah menunggu selama lebih dari 15 menit di tempat itu.

"Sabar saja, Yosuke. Lagipula kalau Satonaka datang dengan baju yang feminin seperti waktu itu, kau juga akan senang kan?" ucap Souji jahil. Wajah Yosuke jadi sedikit memerah mendengarnya.

"Si-siapa bilang! Aku justru geli kalau melihat cewek berandal seperti dia memakai baju pink menggelikan seperti waktu itu—!"

"Oooh, jadi aku menggelikan ya?" suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Yosuke merinding, dan secara reflek Ia menengok ke belakang, berharap suara tadi itu hanya perasaannya saja.

_DUAKKK _

Belum sempat Yosuke berpikir dan berkata apa-apa, sang pemilik suara sudah menendang 'itu'nya lagi, membuat lelaki berambut coklat itu mengerang kesakitan seperti biasa.

"AGH, Satonaka!! Kalau mau nendang, bilang-bilang dulu 'napa?!" sungut Yosuke kesal. Chie hanya membalas dengan dengusan kesal.

"Siapa tuh yang duluan mulai?! Asal tahu saja, kau ini lebih menggelikan tahu!!" balas cewek itu kesal. Yosuke tetap tidak mau kalah,

"Apa?! Setidaknya, Aku tidak seperti seseorang yang berdandan menor hanya untuk menarik perhatian cowok,ya!!"

"Ohya?! Aku juga tidak seperti seseorang yang tiap hari membawa headphone hanya untuk mendengarkan musik dangdut atau musik kuno lainnya!!" Chie makin ngotot.

"Hei,aku tidak suka musik dangdut!! Aku suka musik hip hop!! Setidaknya Aku juga tidak suka menirukan gaya-gaya norak Jackie-chan di kamar sambil menonton televisi sepertimu!!"

Pertengkaran terus berlanjut, sementara Yukiko yang sudah terbiasa, cepat mengajak Souji yang masih sweatdrop ke depan Bangunan ala Jepang yang bertuliskan 'Tatsumi Textiles'.

"Sudah, biarkan saja mereka. Ini dia tempat yang ingin kutuju. Masuk saja yuk?" ujar gadis itu cuek. Souji yang jadi double sweatdrop mendengarnya, memutuskan untuk mengentikan pertengkaran stupid lovebirds di belakangnya dan cepat mengajak keduanya ikut masuk ke dalam rumah yang sekarang sedang dibuka pintunya oleh Yukiko.

"Permisi." ucap Yukiko sopan di depan teras rumah bermodel jepang itu sambil menggeser pintu geser tua di depannya. Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita tua dengan kimono warna hijau tua datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh dari dalam rumah. Wajahnya terlihat senang begitu mengetahui siapa yang ada di depan pintu.

"Ah,Yuki-chan. Mau mengambil pesanan kain ya?"kata wanita itu sembari menghentikan langkahnya di teras yang sekarang dikunjungi keempat remaja tersebut.

"Iya, apa sudah selesai?" tanya Yukiko sopan. Wanita itu kembali tersenyum. "Iya, tunggu sebentar ya."katanya sembari berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju lorong rumah itu.

"Tempatnya rapi ya.. Walaupun modelnya seperti rumah zaman dulu.." komentar Yosuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah masuk, sambil menjelajah di sekitar teras tersebut.

Yukiko hanya mengangguk, "Keluargaku sudah berlangganan di tempat ini sejak penginapan kami pertama didirikan."jelasnya.

Sementara Yosuke sepertinya masih sibuk menjelajah di sekitar teras, bahkan sampai membuat beberapa barang di atas lemari tua di pojok ruangan terjatuh dan berserakan di lantai.

Chie baru saja akan datang untuk menjewer telinga Yosuke dan menyuruhnya membereskan lemari itu lagi, ketika dia mendengar Yosuke memanggilnya untuk melihat benda yang ada di tangannya—foto sebuah keluarga yang dibingkai dalam sebuah figura tua berwarna coklat.

"Lihat! Bukannya ini foto keluarga wanita tadi?"ucap Yosuke sambil menunjukkan foto tadi pada teman-temannya.

"Hm? Ya,lalu kenapa?" untuk kesekian kalinya, Souji menjawab dengan cuek. Yosuke kali ini merengut cukup lama, kemudian melanjutkan omongannya,

"Apa kau tidak merasa pernah melihat anak laki-laki ini di suatu tempat sebelumnya?" Yosuke menunjuk foto anak lelaki berambut hitam yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kedua orangtuanya.

"Hm?" Souji berusaha melihat foto anak itu lebih dekat. Benar juga, foto anak itu rasanya familiar baginya.

"Itu anak laki-laki kami.." suara parau seorang wanita membuat keempat remaja itu tersentak kaget, terutama Yosuke. Hampir saja Ia menjatuhkan bingkai berisi foto yang dipegangnya.

"Eh.. Anu.. Maaf, tadi..si bodoh ini seenaknya memberantakkan lemari nyonya, ja-jadi.. Biar dia yang bertanggungjawab membereskannya kembali!" Chie menimpakan kesalahan pada Yosuke. Yosuke ingin membalas, namun terhalang oleh perkataan wanita tersebut,

"Tidak apa-apa, memang lemari itu sudah tua. Aku bahkan sudah lupa dimana menyimpan foto itu. Aku justru berterimakasih karena anak muda itu sudah membantuku menemukannya." ucap wanita itu ramah,membuat Yosuke hanya tertawa grogi.

"Anak di foto itu,Kanji-kun?" nama orang yang disebut Yukiko spontan membuat Souji kaget.

_Kanji-kun?_

Wanita itu mengangguk "Iya. Ini foto terakhir kami sebelum Ayahnya meninggal. Ngomong-ngomong, apa belakangan ini kau sering ketemu Kanji, Yukiko-chan?"

_Tunggu, tadi.. Apa nama toko ini?_

"Eh? Dia sudah kembali ke Inaba? Sejak kapan? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu!" Yukiko tampak kaget.

_Tatsumi Textiles, Tatsumi.. Jangan-jangan.._

"Dia sudah kembali dari Tokyo sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku lupa untuk memberitahu keluargamu. Lagipula, mungkin kalian sudah tidak mengenalinya lagi karena sekarang dia sudah mengecat rambutnya jadi putih, dan dia juga sudah tumbuh menjadi pria macho." mendengar ucapan wanita tua itu,Souji tersentak dan tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama orang yang daritadi ada di pikirannya,

"Kanji.. Tatsumi..?!"

Semua menengok ke arah Souji.

"Kau kenal dia 'nak? Benar. Itu nama putra semata wayangku." jawab wanita itu—sepertinya Ia kelihatan senang—

"Eh? Souji? Kok— kau bisa tahu namanya? Siapa dia? Jangan- jangan selingkuhanmu ya?!" potong Yosuke dengan wajah shock, ah— betapa gay-nya dirimu, Yosuke. Maafkanlah author ini.

Souji sweatdrop, "Bukanlah! Aku masih normal tau! Aku tahu namanya dari pamanku. Dia itu, pria kekar berambut putih yang kita buntuti tempo hari."

Penjelasan singkat dari Souji membuat ketiga temannya melongo dengan mulut terbuka, seakan telah siap untuk meneriakkan kata "APA?!" yang daritadi mereka tahan di tenggorokan. Sementara wanita yang diketahui sebagai Ibu Kanji hanya diam dengan tampang tidak mengerti.

"Eto, Yuki-chan.. Ini pesanan kainnya, mau kau bawa sekarang?" sela wanita itu sambil menunjuk dua tumpukan kain di sebelahnya.

"Ah iya, terimakasih Obaasan." Yukiko tersadar dari lamunannya dan spontan menunduk untuk berterimakasih. Sementara Yosuke cengo melihat tumpukan kain yang sepertinya sangat berat itu.

"Whoa, bagaimana caranya kau membawa semua kain ini ke penginapan, Amagi-san?!" ungkapnya. Mendengar itu, Chie hanya tertawa ala setan, sementara Yukiko tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hei, apa kau melupakan tugasmu sebagai laki-laki?" kata Chie,masih dengan senyum evil-nya.

"Hah?" Yosuke mulai berfirasat buruk. Sementara Souji yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya, hanya celingak-celinguk bingung.

* * *

"Aku tidak menyangka, ketua geng yang menyerang kita waktu itu ternyata Kanji-kun.." ujar Yukiko kecewa,sementara kakinya terus melangkah, hampir seirama dengan langkah kaki teman-temannya yang sekarang terus berjalan menjauhi wilayah Shopping District.

"Padahal di fotonya dia terlihat alim, seperti anak baik-baik. Tapi kenapa?" sahut Chie.

Yosuke dan Souji masih diam.

"Hei, kenapa kalian diam begitu? Berat, ya?" ucap Yukiko sambil menengok kearah dua lelaki di belakangnya, yang sekarang wajahnya sudah tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh tumpukan kain yang mereka bawa masing-masing.

Ya, kedua gadis itu memanfaatkan kedua lelaki itu untuk membawa tumpukan kain berat yang baru diambilnya dari Tatsumi Textiles tadi. Alasannya? 'Laki-laki kan lebih kuat dari perempuan!'

–Sungguh alasan yang membuat Yosuke ingin sekali melempar setumpuk kain itu ke muka kedua gadis yang kini memasang tampang innocent tersebut.

"Tentu saja berat!! Dasar cewek-cewek licik!"sungut Yosuke kesal, mengetahui bahwa dia dimanfaatkan oleh kedua orang itu.

"Yah.. Kau tahu kan, kami anak perempuan yang lemah-lembut, tidak akan bisa mengangkat barang berat seperti itu sampai penginapan. Setelah ini kutraktir mie di Restoran Aiya deh!" bujuk Chie. Yukiko hanya tertawa kecil, walaupun sebenarnya Ia sedikit merasa menyesal telah mengikuti keinginan Chie untuk membalas dendam pada Yosuke.

Yosuke mendengus, "Kalau Amagi-san sih memang lemah lembut. Tapi kalau kau, Satonaka— " Yosuke menghentikan ucapannya saat Chie menatap ke arahnya dengan death glare. Spontan Ia mengunci mulutnya, dan berganti pandang ke arah Souji, berharap menemukan mimik kesal yang sama dari wajah pemilik rambut abu-abu tersebut.

Namun, Souji justru menunjukkan wajah yang aneh—menurut Yosuke—, lelaki itu seolah tidak mempedulikan beratnya kain-kain yang ditumpunya dengan 2 tangan. Pandangan matanya lurus ke depan, namun seolah pikirannya ada di alam lain.

Ya, mungkin pikiran Souji memang ada di alam lain. Daritadi Ia sibuk memikirkan sesuatu hal (yang sebenarnya tidak penting). Setelah teman-temannya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung selama beberapa saat, barulah Ia unjuk bicara, walaupun keluar dari subjek pembicaraan.

"Amagi-san.. Dulu Tatsumi itu orang seperti apa?"

Mendengar ucapan Souji, Yosuke cengo karena Souji terlihat sangat penasaran dengan Kanji, sementara Yukiko bingung di tempat.

"Ngg.. Aku tidak begitu akrab dengannya sih, tapi setahuku dulu dia itu anak yang baik dan menyukai kerajinan tangan. Dia pernah membuatkanku beberapa boneka kecil yang manis dan—"

Mendengar itu,entah kenapa Yosuke tertawa terbahak-bahak—tapi berhenti setelah Chie menginjak kakinya—,sementara Souji hanya bergumam "Hmm" dan lagi-lagi berpikir tanpa menghiraukan keberisikan teman-temannya..

_Mujihina kotoba dake ga…de tarame ni machi ni afureteru.._

..sampai suara dering telepon membuyarkannya kembali dari alam pikiran..

"Souji, HP-mu bunyi tuh!" Yosuke menunjuk saku Souji yang berkelap-kelip dan bergetar, dengan ringtone 'Never More'. Souji segera merogoh sakunya dengan satu tangan sambil gelagapan, menjaga agar kain yang dibawanya tidak jatuh, dan segera melihat ke arah layar HP-nya,

_Ryotaro Dojima calling.._

"Ha-halo? Ada apa, Dojima-san?" ucapnya begitu mengangkat dan mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya.

"_Halo, Souji? Apa Nanako bersamamu?" _ tanya Dojima dari balik telepon.

"Hm? Tidak, Nanako ada di rumah, katanya dia mau mengajak temannya datang atau apalah.."jawab Souji.

"_Hm , ya sudah. Nanti malam sepertinya aku tidak pulang lagi, tolong kau jaga Nanako ya.. Dan tolong buatkan makan malam untuknya.. Di kulkas ada kare sisa semalam dan—"_

"Apa masalah Tatsumi-san belum selesai?" sela Souji gak nyambung.

Dojima menghela nafas panjang, entah kali ini karena kesal ucapannya disela atau karena bingung kenapa Souji begitu ikut campur masalah ini.

"_Begitulah. Kami bahkan kesulitan menghubungi orangtuanya.."_

"Bagaimana dengan orang yang diduga anak buahnya? Apa mereka masih ada di kantor polisi? Dan, wanita yang tasnya dicopet itu…?"

Souji terus berceloteh ria dengan Dojima di telepon—setidaknya itu yang terlihat di mata ketiga orang temannya yang daritadi memandangi Souji dengan tatapan aneh sambil sesekali bertanya satu sama lain, "Apa yang dilakukan Souji?"

Setelah menelepon selama beberapa saat—yang bisa dibilang cukup lama, akhirnya Souji selesai menelepon, dan dari wajahnya terlihat bahwa dia cukup puas dengan hasil pengorekan informasi yang dia dapat.

"Hei,Sou—sebetulnya apa yang…" tanpa menjawab omongan Yosuke, Souji sudah membalik badannya, setelah sebelumnya cepat menumpukkan bagian kain yang dibawanya di atas bagian kain yang dibawa Yosuke, dan berlari menuju arah yang berbeda dengan teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman, aku duluan ya!" hanya ucapan itu yang terdengar oleh Yosuke,Chie,dan Yukiko sebelum melihat Souji berlari dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik per 40 yard (?) dan menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"..Hei, Seta-kun kenapa sih?" Yukiko bingung plus sweatdrop

"..Nggatau.." Chie juga sweatdrop.

"…." sedangkan Yosuke terlihat super shock karena daritadi dicuekin Souji, plus merasa keberatan membawa tumpukan kain bagian Souji pula. Ah, Souji. Betapa kejamnya dirimu~

* * *

**Kantor Kepolisian Inaba**

Kanji masih berada dalam ruangan tempat dia diinterogasi. Dari tadi, tepatnya dari kemarin malam, Ia terus ngotot tidak mau buka mulut, walaupun sudah diancam akan dibuat bicara dengan kekerasan oleh Dojima dan polisi lain. _Toh mereka nggak akan berani melakukan itu sebelum ada bukti yang jelas,_ pikirnya.

"Hei, Barusan kami menelepon orangtuamu." ucap salah seorang polisi yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu. Kanji tidak bereaksi. Ia tahu Ma nya akan khawatir dengan keadaannya, namun seperti apapun Kanji menyangkal, tetap saja dia akan dituduh sebagai pelakunya. Mau bagaimana lagi?

"Di rumahmu hanya ada Ibumu, eh? Dimana ayahmu?" salah satu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan seorang polisi membuat Kanji mendelik ke arahnya "Bukan urusanmu!" katanya kasar, membuat Polisi tadi bergidik ngeri.

"Ayahnya kan sudah meninggal." bisik salah seorang polisi lain, yang dibalas dengan tawa kecil polisi di sebelahnya,

"Kasihan Ibunya. Anak satu-satunya yang dibesarkan tanpa suami, malah jadi seperti ini!"

Pembicaraan mereka memang sangat pelan, namun sudah cukup terdengar oleh Kanji di dalam ruang interogasi yang renggang itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya penuh dendam. Kesal. Ingin rasanya cepat membuat 3 orang polisi di hadapannya ini babak belur dalam sekejap. Namun, Ia tahu jika melakukan hal itu konsekuensinya adalah menghadapi hukuman yang lebih berat daripada ini, dan apapun itu,pastinya akan membuat Ma nya semakin khawatir.

"Cih!!" decaknya pelan, namun penuh dengan amarah. Salah seorang polisi yang menyadari bahwa pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh Kanji, bukannya merasa menyesal, Ia justru mengajak teman-temannya mentertawakan ekspresi Kanji yang sudah hampir meledak.

"Hei, kau kenapa, anak mami? Kangen sama papa? Hahaha!"

"Makanya jadi anak jangan nakal! Ahahahahaha!" lanjut polisi lain sambil tertawa dengan tidak berperasaan. Sedangkan Kanji, sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Ia berdiri dari kursi tempatnya duduk, dan berjalan mendekati salah satu polisi tersebut.

"Diam kau!!!" serunya sambil melancarkan sebuah tinju, tepat kea rah wajah polisi yang mentertawakannya tadi.

"Berhenti, Tatsumi!"

..Namun tinjunya terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang dari arah pintu, suara yang menyuruhnya berhenti, suara seorang Ryotaro Dojima.

"Hentikan itu,Tatsumi. Kau sudah terlepas dari tuduhan, jadi jangan lakukan hal yang bisa membuatmu ditahan lagi."

Satu ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Dojima membuat Kanji dan polisi-polisi lain kaget. Kanji terus memandang Dojima dan melepaskan cengkramannya ke kerah leher polisi yang tadi mengejeknya.

"Do-dojima san, kenapa..?" Dojima tidak menghiraukan kata-kata anak buahnya. Ia mendekati Kanji yang sekarang terlihat diam di tempat,

"Keluarlah." ucapnya singkat. Kanji sempat terdiam lagi, namun tak lama kemudian Ia menuruti kata-kata Dojima dan keluar dari ruangan interogasi itu.

Tepat di depan pintu keluar Kantor Kepolisian Inaba, Kanji sedikit terkejut saat melihat laki-laki berambut abu-abu yang ditemuinya tempo hari—Souji, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tampang puas. Sementara di sebelahnya, seorang wanita berdiri bersama seorang anak lelaki di sampingnya—sepertinya itu anaknya, terlihat bereaksi dengan kedatangan Kanji.

"Ah,itu dia! Kakak berambut putih!" seru anak itu sambil menunjuk Kanji yang wajahnya mulai terlihat bingung.

"Kau,wanita yang waktu itu." ucap Kanji saat menyadari identitas wanita tersebut. Wanita itu hanya menunduk dan menghampiri Kanji, diikuti dengan anak laki-lakinya.

(Entah sejak kapan), Dojima yang berada di belakang Kanji unjuk bicara,

"Anak ini yang memberikan kesaksian. Waktu itu, kau tidak ikut mencuri tas wanita ini,melainkan membantu mengejar dua orang pencopet yang sebenarnya 'kan?"

Kanji memandang anak itu dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Anak itu hanya tersenyum riang,memamerkan gigi-giginya yang tidak lengkap.

"Aku dengar kakak teriak-teriak 'kembalikan tas wanita itu!' sambil mengejar dua orang copet yang mencuri tas mama. Lagipula kakak kan pernah menolongku mengambilkan mainanku yang hanyut di sungai, jadi aku tau kalau kakak tidak akan berbuat jahat." katanya polos.

Setelah anak itu menyudahi ucapannya, wanita tadi menundukkan kepalanya dan meminta maaf, "Maaf aku sudah menuduhmu mencuri tasku. Padahal kau justru berniat membantuku. Waktu itu pikiranku sedang kacau,makanya—"

Kanji tidak berkata apa-apa, sampai Dojima menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, "Berterimakasihlah padanya.." sambil menunjuk Souji yang kini terlihat sedang berbicara dengan anak lelaki tadi.

Alis Kanji sedikit mengerut, mungkin bingung kenapa dia harus berterimakasih pada orang ini?! Namun, sebelum Ia sempat bertanya, Dojima sudah terlebih dahulu memberi penjelasan,

"Dia yang mencari-cari orang yang bisa dijadikan saksi atas kejadian malam itu setelah kuceritakan detailnya. Dia juga yang meyakinkan kami bahwa kau tidak bersalah dengan memperlihatkan bukti-bukti yang ada.." terang Dojima. Kanji tetap mengernyitkan alisnya,sambil melihat Souji berjalan ke hadapannya.

"Kau,kenapa mau membantuku?" ucapnya curiga begitu Souji sampai ke hadapannya. Sementara Souji hanya tersenyum tipis,

"Aku hanya merasa kau tidak mungkin melakukan perbuatan semacam itu, dan sayang sekali kalau kau dihukum atas perbuatan yang tak kau lakukan.." jawaban singkat padat Souji semakin membuat Kanji heran. Namun, sebelum lelaki berambut putih itu sempat menjawab, Dojima sudah terlebih dahulu mengisyaratkan mereka untuk segera keluar,

"Daripada kalian bicara disini, lebih baik kalian lanjutkan sambil pulang ke rumah. Tatsumi,kau tahu, ibumu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.." tegur Dojima. Mendengarnya, Souji menurut dan mengajak Kanji keluar Kantor Polisi.

"Oh,dan..Tatsumi!"

Kanji yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari kantor polisi itu spontan menengok begitu mendengar suara sang detektif memanggilnya.

"Maaf aku sudah meragukanmu. Ternyata kau memang sudah berubah.." ucap Dojima dengan senyum penuh wibawa.

Kanji hanya merespon dengan membalik badannya lagi dan berkata "Yeah," sambil mengangkat tangannya ke belakang, tanda ucapan "Sampai jumpa" untuk tiga orang yang melihatnya dari Kantor Polisi sambil tersenyum.

* * *

"Hei,aku masih tidak mengerti.." ucap Kanji tiba-tiba.

"Hng?" gumam Souji, selagi kakinya masih terus melangkah di tengah kegelapan malam di jalan yang mereka lewati.

"Kita baru bertemu beberapa kali,dan itu tidak berarti kita sudah saling kenal,lalu kenapa kau mau menolongku?! Tidak mungkin cuma karena alasan seperti yang kau bilang tadi 'kan?!" ucapnya setengah membentak.

Souji hanya tertawa kecil, "Benar kok. Aku percaya kau sudah berubah sejak pertemuan kita yang kedua kalinya. Karena itu aku—"

"KENAPA?! Padahal aku sudah berbuat buruk padamu! Padahal kau tidak mengenalku, dan kau sudah banyak mendengar gossip buruk tentangku! Kenapa kau tetap mempercayaiku?!" bentaknya keras. Namun Souji tak terlihat kaget,

"Apakah perlu alasan untuk mempercayai seseorang?"

Bola mata Kanji membesar, kaget dengan ucapan yang barusan dilontarkan oleh laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Setelah mendengar kisah masa kecilmu dari Amagi-san, aku tahu.. kau mirip denganku.." lanjut Souji, masih dengan ekspresi tenangnya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku—!" bantahnya lagi.

"Yeah,mungkin tidak bagimu. Tapi setidaknya, bagiku..Kau mirip denganku. Kita sama-sama berjuang untuk mengubah pandangan orang pada kita. Dengan cara merubah diri sendiri,karena tidak ingin lagi diremehkan orang-orang."

Kanji tersentak. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, terdiam menatap Souji. Walaupun kalimat yang diucapkan Souji mungkin tidak dimengerti artinya oleh orang lain, namun Kanji dapat mengerti.

Orang ini, sama denganku..

* * *

"_Lihat anak itu,padahal dia laki-laki.."_

"_Dia suka menjahit,dan membuat boneka? Huh,seperti perempuan saja!"_

"_Mungkin waktu hamil dia,keluarganya berharap dia adalah perempuan ya? Ahaha..!!"_

_Berisik…_

_Dasar orang-orang berisik.._

"_Apa? Kau ingin main dengan kami?"_

"_Hah? Laki-laki mau main rumah-rumahan? Yang benar saja! Hahahahaha!"_

"_Kau harusnya tahu dimana harusnya kau berada! Dasar Banci!"_

_Kenapa?!_

_Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana harusnya aku berada.._

"_Hah? Kau mau main bola dengan kami?"_

"_Memangnya kau bisa! Kau kan cuma bisa menjahit dan main rumah-rumahan!"_

"_Pergi sana! Kami tidak butuh kau!"_

_Kenapa semuanya tidak mau menerimaku?_

_Apa salahku?  
_

"_Apa? Suamiku meninggal? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!"_

_Ma..?_

_Baru kali ini kulihat wajahnya begitu sedih.._

"_Menurut saksi, suami anda menolong seorang perempuan yang tampak kesakitan di dalam kereta..Namun ternyata perempuan itu buronan.."_

"_Setelah ditolong oleh suami anda,perempuan itu justru menusuk perutnya dengan pisau dan kabur setelah mengambil uangnya.."_

"_Maaf..kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.. tapi.."_

_Pa..dia meninggalkanku dan Ma.._

_..Juga gara-gara ulah seorang __perempuan__.._

"_Hei,lihat..setelah ditinggal papanya.. anak itu jadi makin pendiam!"_

"_Katanya papanya dibunuh buronan yang ditolongnya ya? Huh, makanya jadi laki-laki jangan manja! Anak dan ayah sama lemahnya!"_

"_Hei, kemana rajutan yang biasa kau bawa, nak? Ahahahaha!"_

_Berisik, berisik, berisik.._

_Semua perempuan selain Ma memang bejat.._

_Aku benci perempuan!_

"_Kanji-chan, kau serius ingin pergi ke Tokyo?"_

"_Jangan merepotkan pamanmu ya, jadilah laki-laki yang baik.."_

_Ya, Ma..aku akan menjadi laki-laki yang lebih baik.._

_..Laki-laki yang sempurna.._

_Yang tidak akan diremehkan lagi.._

_Yang bisa diterima apa adanya.._

"_Hei,kau tertarik masuk geng kami?"_

"_Dengan postur badanmu, kau tinggal mengubah sedikit penampilanmu dan bersikap layaknya seorang pemimpin.."_

"_Dan—BAM! Kau akan dikenal sebagai lelaki paling mengerikan di kota ini!"_

_Apa dengan begini aku bisa menjadi lelaki sejati..?_

_Yang bisa membalas semua perbuatan perempuan-perempuan itu..?_

_Menjadi orang yang berbeda dari yang dulu.._

_Heh…_

_Ya, sempurna..

* * *

_

" Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau tidak pernah tulus berniat menjadi berandalan. Kau melakukan itu agar orang-orang tidak lagi meremehkanmu. Iya tidak?" ucap Souji lagi.

Kanji tetap terdiam. Benar, semua yang dikatakan Souji benar. Dia mengerti perasaan Kanji..

"Da-dasar laki-laki sok tahu!" bantahnya sambil membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauh dari Souji. Sementara Souji hanya tertawa kecil dan ikut melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah rumahnya yang berlawanan dengan rumah Kanji,

"Sampai ketemu besok, Tatsumi-san." ujarnya.

Kanji tidak merespon, Ia tetap bersikap cuek. Namun…

_Kenapa.._

_Aku merasa senang..?_

Di balik kegelapan malam, selagi kakinya terus melangkah melewati kuil, menuju rumah satu-satunya di wilayah shopping district bagian utara, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Kanji.

"Orang aneh.." gumamnya pelan.

* * *

"Sepertinya dia tidak datang hari ini.." gumam Souji sambil mengintip ke kelas 1-3, kelas Kanji Tatsumi. Sementara di belakang, Yosuke, Chie dan Yukiko hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"He-hei, Sou.. Buat apa kita pake ngecek segala ke kelasnya? Tadi pagi kau juga sudah lihat kesini kan, dan dia tidak ada di kelas! Lagipula, sebenarnya apa yang mau kau lakukan sih?" ucap Yosuke dengan wajah stress, melihat Souji yang tampak begitu perhatian pada Kanji.

"Hm? Tentu saja aku mau mengajaknya pulang bareng." satu ucapan Souji itu membuat Yosuke bagai disambar petir berkali-kali,sementara Yukiko dan Chie melihatnya dengan tampang shock (dan sweatdrop, tentu saja.)

"A-apa.. Kenapa kau malah mau mengajaknya pulang bareng, Seta-kun? Nanti kalau kita diapa-apakan bagaimana?" tanya Chie shock.

"Dia benar-benar sudah berubah kok. Lagipula bukankah menyenangkan kalau punya lebih banyak teman?" balas Souji polos. Teman-temannya hanya sweatdrop sambil geleng-geleng kepala. (minus Yosuke yang sudah membatu saking shocknya)

"Po-pokoknya,karena dia tidak ada hari ini, kita pulang aja sekarang! Ya, ya, ya?" Melihat ada kesempatan, Yosuke menarik tangan Souji menuju pintu gerbang secepat mungkin, diikuti dengan Yukiko dan Chie yang masih sweatdrop.

* * *

"Hei,bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke rumah Tatsumi lagi?" ucap Souji di perjalanan pulang. Mendengar kata-kata itu lagi, Yosuke menepuk dahinya.

"T-I-I-D-A-K!! Sekali tidak tetap tidak!! Kenapa sih kamu pengen banget ketemu dia, Sou?! Tuhkan, jangan-jangan kamu selingkuh sama dia ya?!" Yosuke histeris.

"Hanamura-kun… kok.. ucapanmu jadi kayak seolah kamu dan Seta-kun udah pacaran..?" Yukiko sweatdrop. Author sih seneng, khukhukhu..

"Nggalah! Dibilangin, aku masih normal! Aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaannya! Soalnya.. kemarin aku ngomong macam-macam padanya.. Takutnya dia shock lalu malah berniat bunuh diri dan lain sebagainya…" jelas Souji, tanpa memperdulikan Yosuke yang sudah stress sendiri di jalanan.

"Kurasa kau terlalu khawatir, Seta-kun..Dia bukan tipe lelaki yang selemah itu kan..Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengannya, tapi..Bukankah seorang laki-laki itu tidak suka dikhawatirkan orang lain? Lebih baik kau biarkan saja dia—err..maksudku…emm..Kami juga..merasa kau terlalu perhatian dengannya.."

Souji memandang Chie dengan wajah terkejut,

"Ta-tapi,bukan maksudku aku juga ingin diperhatikan! Emm..ba-bagaimana ya bilangnya.." Chie cepat-cepat menambahkan dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

Souji tertawa kecil, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Chie yang tingginya lebih pendek darinya. "Haha, tenang saja. Bagiku kalian tetap teman-teman terbaikku kok!" ucapnya senang.

Wajah Chie masih memerah. "_Teman,huh? Biarlah..untuk saat ini, sudah cukup.." _batinnya.

Sementara Yukiko hanya tersenyum kecut melihatnya.—cemburu,seperti biasa—. Begitu pula dengan Yosuke. Ketika Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari suasana yang membuat hatinya panas itu, saat itulah Ia menangkap bayangan sekumpulan preman di perempatan yang sebentar lagi akan mereka lewati, menatap mereka berempat dengan tatapan sinis, seolah memiliki maksud tersembunyi. Ia memicingkan mata curiga, dan sempat memberitahu ketiga temannya mengenai itu, sebelum—

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Souji terang-terangan ketika preman-preman itu akhirnya datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hanya sekelompok orang-orang yang ingin tahu. Terutama dengan kau, kami ada urusan denganmu." kata salah seorang dari mereka yang memiliki luka berbentuk X di pipinya sembari menunjuk Souji.

"_Mereka..mantan anggota geng Tatsumi-san… Sial. Kelihatannya ini akan cukup lama.." _batin Souji sambil memunggungi teman-temannya yang mulai kelihatan panik.

* * *

**Samegawa River**

Kanji, seperti biasa, duduk-duduk di pinggir sungai sambil memperhatikan ikan-ikan yang sedang berenang dengan anggunnya. Akhir-akhir ini Kanji memang suka berdiam diri di wilayah ini saat sedang senggang.

_"Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau tidak pernah tulus berniat menjadi berandalan. Kau melakukan itu agar orang-orang tidak lagi meremehkanmu. Iya tidak?"_

"Lelaki berambut abu-abu itu..kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya?" gumamnya pelan. Ia baru saja akan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput yang rimbun dan menatap awan seperti biasa, jika Ia tidak mendengar teriakan seseorang yang memanggil namanya,

"TATSUMI-SAN!"

Reflek, Kanji menoleh dan mendapati dua orang perempuan berjaket hijau dan merah berlari mendekatinya dengan terengah-engah.

"Si-siapa kalian..? Seingatku, kalian kan salah satu orang yang membuntutiku bersama lelaki abu-abu yang bernama Souji itu..?"

"Se-sekarang bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan hal itu!! Se-seta kun.. maksudku, Souji..dan Hanamura.. sedang berkelahi dengan orang-orang gengmu!!" ucap Chie dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Kanji terlihat kaget mendengar nama 'Souji' disebut.

"Ke-kenapa bisa..?"

"Mereka bilang mereka mau balas dendam atau semacamnya, entah kenapa Seta.. err ..Souji yang jadi pelampiasannya! Pokoknya,kau harus cepat menolongnya!! Mereka ada di jalan buntu dekat kuil! Kami akan memanggil polisi secepatnya!!!" ujar Yukiko tak kalah ngos-ngosan.

Setelah mendengar itu, Kanji segera berlari meninggalkan wilayah Samegawa flood plain, dan Yukiko dan Chie sempat bengong melihat reaksi super cepat Kanji sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk cepat melapor ke kantor polisi.

"Ukh—" rintih Souji dengan nafas terengah-engah. Badannya kini sudah dapat dibilang babak belur akibat hujan serangan dari berandalan-berandalan yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Heh, jadi hanya segini kemampuanmu?" ucap lelaki dengan tanda luka X yang sepertinya pemimpin dari kelompok berandalan itu sambil mencengkram kerah leher Souji yang mulai kelihatan kepayahan.

"So-souji..!! Ukh—!" Yosuke yang badannya juga sudah babak belur kini juga sedang berhadapan dengan beberapa orang berandalan yang masih tersisa. Headphone yang biasanya selalu terkalung di lehernya kini sudah jatuh entah kemana akibat serangan dari lawan-lawannya.

"Apa sebenarnya.. mau kalian?" ucap Souji selagi berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman lelaki itu.

"Heh, kau akan lihat nanti. Rasakan ini!" serunya sambil meninju perut Souji, menyebabkan lelaki itu terjatuh dan tersungkur di tanah.

"Da-dasar kurang ajar!!!" maki Yosuke emosi, namun Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua berandalan yang sekarang tengah menyerangnya dengan senjata-senjata seperti pemukul dan pisau.

Lelaki dengan bekas luka itu hanya tersenyum sinis dan mendekati Souji. Ia baru saja akan menendang tubuh Souji yang tengah terkapar lagi, jika Ia tidak melihat sosok seorang lelaki kekar yang menghentikannya dengan suaranya yang keras dan kasar,

"Hentikan, Juumonji!!" teriak sang sumber suara. Senyum sinis lelaki yang bernama Juumonji itu justru mengembang ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang,

"Bos Kanji, lama tidak bertemu.." ucapnya sinis.

"Apa maumu?! Kenapa melibatkan mereka?! Mereka tidak ada hubungannya denganku!" bentak Kanji.

"Heh, tentu saja ada. Bukankah orang ini yang mengeluarkanmu dari kantor polisi? Padahal rencanaku sudah hampir berhasil." balas Juumonji dengan nada menyebalkan. Mendengarnya, Kanji sedikit terkejut. Ia tambah terkejut lagi ketika melihat Kuroki dan Togano ikut muncul di balik Jumonji.

"Kuroki,Togano.. Bagaimana kalian bisa keluar dari kantor polisi?!" ujar Kanji bingung. Kuroki dan Togano menanggapinya dengan senyum dingin sambil mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing.

"Itu urusan mudah, semua bisa diselesaikan asalkan ada uang." jawab Juumonji dingin.

"Kau menggunakan koneksi ayahmu yang pejabat kota untuk mengeluarkan mereka kan?" ujar Kanji dengan tatapan curiga. Juumonji menanggapinya dengan tawa menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku tidak akan memanfaatkan status ayahku?" katanya lagi. Mendengarnya, Kanji berjalan dari posisinya, mendekati Juumonji, Kuroki, dan Togano.

"Dasar bejat!" makinya sambil setengah berlari, bersiap melancarkan tinjunya ke wajah Juumonji yang tampak tidak bergeming.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Togano mengarahkan pisau di tangannya ke arah leher Souji.

"Jangan mendekat." perintahnya,

"S-souji!! Sial!! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Yosuke yang daritadi masih bertarung dengan anggota geng yang tersisa. Kakinya sempat tergores pisau barusan, membuatnya sedikit kesulitan berdiri.

"Kalau kau mendekat, kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi padanya?" lanjut Togano sambil mengarahkan pisau itu lebih dekat lagi, hingga menyentuh kulit leher Souji.

"Kh.." rintih Souji. Namun Ia sudah tidak punya sisa tenaga untuk melepaskan diri. Apalagi lelaki yang bernama Togano ini cukup kuat.

"Dasar pengecut! Apa mau kalian sebenarnya?!" Kanji mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Hmp,Kami hanya ingin kau kembali." ucap Juumonji tenang. Sementara Kanji kembali terkejut. "A-apa?"

"Kami membutuhkanmu. Kembalilah ke geng kami, bos Kanji." lanjut Juumonji sambil berjalan mendekati Kanji. Sementara Kanji tetap diam di tempat karena ancaman Togano, "Jangan bercanda.." ucapnya geram.

"Kami tidak bercanda. Kalau kau mau bergabung lagi dengan kami, kami akan melepaskanmu kali ini. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus membantu kami mengalahkan geng musuh di kota sebelah dan—" juumonji melirik ke arah Souji dan Yosuke yang sudah babak belur,

"Kau harus membantu kami membereskan dua orang belagu ini." ucapnya dengan senyum yang super sinis.

Kanji terkejut (lagi), Sementara Souji diam dalam amarah, dan Yosuke menggertakan giginya, "Dasar orang-orang licik!!" makinya.

"Bagaimana? Mana yang kau pilih? Nyawamu selamat, atau kau mau bernasib sama seperti dua orang ini?" ujar Juumonji lagi tanpa memperdulikan makian Yosuke.

Kanji tetap terdiam,berpikir. Sesekali Ia menggertakan giginya, atau mengepalkan tangannya sambil gemetar, tanda bahwa Ia telah berpikir keras.

_Walaupun aku telah berhenti jadi berandalan,_

_Tetap saja mereka tidak mempercayaiku 'kan?_

_Tetap saja mereka menganggapku mengerikan,_

_Tetap saja mereka tidak menerima keberadaanku.._

_Dasar orang-orang keras kepala.._

…_._

_Kalau begitu.._

_Bukankah lebih baik kalau aku mengikuti kemauan mereka?_

_Dengan menjadi berandalan lagi,_

_Aku bisa menunjukkan pada orang-orang sombong itu.._

_Ya, Dengan kekuatanku…_

_Pada orang-orang bodoh yang tidak percaya padaku.._

"Tatsumi!"

Suara teriakan itu membuyarkan lamunan Kanji, dan membuatnya menatap ke arah sumber suara, yaitu Souji.

"Tatsumi,pikirkan baik-baik..Aku.. aku percaya padamu!" ucap Souji lagi, walaupun setelah itu Togano membungkam mulutnya.

"_Percaya..?"_

"_Maaf aku sudah meragukanmu. Ternyata kau memang sudah berubah.."_

_Benar..bukankah..masih ada yang percaya padaku?_

"_Lagipula kakak kan pernah menolongku mengambilkan mainanku yang hanyut di sungai, jadi aku tau kalau kakak tidak akan berbuat jahat!"_

_Masih ada yang percaya,walaupun aku seperti ini.._

_._

"_Apakah perlu alasan untuk mempercayai seseorang?"_

"_..Aku percaya padamu.."_

"Jadi? Apa jawabanmu?" kali ini ucapan Juumonji yang membuyarkan lamunan Kanji.

"He-hei, Tatsumi! Pikirkan baik-baik!! Jangan libatkan kami!!" seru Yosuke yang mulai kelihatan panik sambil berusaha menghindari pukulan anggota geng yang daritadi tidak bisa dikalahkannya.

Kanji tetap terdiam, kemudian mendekati Juumonji dengan wajah yang datar. "Jawabanku adalah…" Kanji mengepalkan tangannya ke belakang badannya.

".. Ini ..!" serunya sambil melancarkan tinju ke perut Juumonji. Tawa kemenangan yang sebelumnya terpampang dalam wajah Juumonji kini berubah menjadi wajah penuh amarah selagi tubuhnya terlempar akibat serangan Kanji.

"Siapa yang mau mengikuti orang bejat sepertimu!" ucap Kanji lagi. Kali ini,serangannya mengarah pada Togano yang masih bengong melihat Juumonji terlempar akibat satu serangan Kanji.

BUGH!

Satu pukulan yang dilancarkan Kanji sukses membuat lelaki berkacamata oranye itu juga terlempar dan membuat Souji bebas.

"Terimakasih,Tatsumi.." ucap Souji sembari tersenyum pada Kanji. Kanji hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis, dan memberi isyarat untuk waspada pada anggota geng yang tersisa.

"Si..sialan kau!" kali ini Kuroki maju kea rah Kanji, namun seperti biasa, Kanji dapat menangkisnya dengan mudah.

"Ayo maju!" tantang Kanji sambil menyerang secara acak pada anggota lain. Souji dan Yosuke sempat sweatdrop melihat ke-liar-an Kanji, sebelum mereka ikut membantu sebisanya.

* * *

Bunyi sirene mobil polisi mengiringi langkah Yukiko dan Chie saat mereka datang kembali ke tempat teman-temannya. Mereka sempat terkejut saat melihat seluruh anggota geng yang tadi mereka anggap sangat berbahaya kini telah dikalahkan sepenuhnya oleh Kanji,Yosuke,dan Souji. Walaupun ketiga orang itu terlihat babak belur dengan tampang yang acak-acakan.

"Seta-kun! Hanamura!" seru Chie dan Yukiko hampir bersamaan sembari menghampiri tempat kedua temannya terduduk dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Ehehe.. kami menang, berkat Tatsumi sih.." ucap Yosuke ngos-ngosan, sementara Souji hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mencoba melenturkan badannya yang kini terasa sangat nyeri. Kanji hanya berdiri,menatap mantan teman-temannnya yang kini tampak tidak berdaya.

"Kalian menyedihkan.." bisiknya sangat pelan, yang tentu saja tidak dibalas oleh siapapun.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa? Uhh..ini harus cepat diobati!" ucap Yukiko khawatir melihat keadaan ketiga orang itu yang tampak sangat parah—di matanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku,Amagi-san.." jawab Souji sembari berdiri dan menyunggingkan senyum charming pada Yukiko, membuat wajah gadis itu sedikit memerah. Chie yang tidak melihat wajah Yukiko, juga ikutan blush ketika melihat senyum manis Souji.

Sementara, Yosuke yang melihat Souji bisa bangkit dengan mudahnya –plus Chie yang tampak terpesona melihat cowok itu, juga mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Namun apa mau dikata, kondisi badannya tidak memungkinkan. Sehingga..

_KREK._

"Aduh! Akh..aww!!" rintih Yosuke saat merasa pinggangnya berbunyi _"KREK"._ Spontan, Ia terduduk kembali sambil memegang pinggangnya yang kini terasa nyeri. Melihatnya,Chie hanya menghela nafas dan mendekati cowok tersebut.

"Huh,makanya jangan sok jago. Habis bertarung seperti itu, pasti satu-dua tulangmu ada yang retak atau patah! Kau kan tidak berpengalaman dalam bertarung!" ujar Chie. Mendengarnya,Yosuke hanya merengut. Memang, Ia tidak bisa sekuat Souji,dan tidak bisa membuat Chie terpesona seperti sahabatnya itu.

"Sini."

"He?"

Yosuke bengong melihat Chie menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Yosuke, berniat untuk membantunya berdiri. Mungkin ini hal yang biasa dilakukan seseorang untuk membantu temannya yang terjatuh, tapi bagi pasangan bertengkar seperti mereka, hal yang dilakukan Chie ini bisa jadi..sesuatu.. yang sangat langka.

"Kau mau kubantu berdiri tidak?!" ucap Chie lagi dengan wajah yang agak memerah. Yosuke yang sebelumnya masih memandang Chie dengan tampang cengo, langsung gelagapan dan memegang tangan Chie, walaupun hal itu membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah juga.

"Te..terimakasih." ujar Yosuke. Chie segera menariknya dan membantunya berdiri dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Souji dan Yukiko yang melihatnya tertawa kecil,karena mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan yang malu-malu kucing.

Suasana romantis di antara mereka pupus ketika Dojima datang dengan wajah yang kelihatan marah dan khawatir.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kalian memaksakan diri melawan gerombolan itu sendirian? Kenapa kalian tidak menelepon kami terlebih dahulu?!" serunya marah pada Souji dan Yosuke yang tampak sedikit takut. Kanji hanya terdiam, seolah tidak mempedulikan ucapan Dojima.

"Maaf Paman..Tadi,mereka bilang ada urusan denganku,jadi—err, aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata jumlah mereka sebanyak dan setangguh itu.." kata Souji, mencoba memberi alasan.

Dojima menghela nafas dalam-dalam, "Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Tapi dengan keadaan kalian yang seperti ini, akan kusimpan untuk lain kali saja. Sekarang, cepat kalian ke Rumah Sakit! Biar anak buahku yang mengantar!" kata Dojima selanjutnya dengan nada yang setengah membentak.

"Ba-baik!!" Souji dan Yosuke yang takut pada Dojima segera menuju salah satu mobil polisi, dengan dipapah oleh Chie dan Yukiko. Kali ini Chie memapah Souji karena disuruh Yukiko. Tentu saja wajahnya jadi ikut memerah, sementara Yosuke bertampang bete.

Sementara Kanji, tetap diam di tempat. Ia malah melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kerumunan polisi-polisi yang sibuk meringkus anggota-anggota berandalan yang sudah babak belur. Souji yang menyadarinya, segera memanggil Kanji dari belakang.

"Tatsumi-san!" Kanji sempat terdiam, sebelum akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lelaki berambut abu-abu tersebut.

"Ayo,ikut kami ke Rumah Sakit. Lukamu cukup parah kan?" kata Souji lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat Chie di sebelahnya jadi makin berdebar-debar dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

Kanji berdecak pelan, "Ini bukan apa-apa. Istirahat sebentar juga sembuh. Dan kau, lain kali tidak usah campuri urusan orang lain!" lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Membuat Souji sedikit kecewa, _Apa orang ini masih juga tidak mempercayaiku? Keras kepala sekali sih.._, pikirnya sesaat.

"Tapi…"

Souji melihat ke arah Kanji lagi ketika mendengar laki-laki itu mengatakan sesuatu yang lain,

"..Mungkin aku bisa sedikit mempercayai ucapanmu..Disini masih ada orang-orang yang percaya padaku, jadi mungkin.. tidak ada salahnya kalau sesekali aku juga mempercayai orang selain orangtuaku..itu saja.."

Souji berkedip, dua kali.

"P-pokoknya..err..te-terimakasih.." Kanji cepat-cepat menambahkan dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah,tidak menyangka dia akan berterimakasih pada orang yang menurutnya sok tahu ini.

Souji sempat terkejut mendengar Kanji berbicara seperti itu. Terima kasih? Pertama kalinya Ia mendengar lelaki kekar itu mengucapkan terima kasih.

Namun, tak lama kemudian Ia tersenyum,

"Kau tahu,dengan kejadian kali ini..tidak ada yang tidak berpikir bahwa kau sudah berubah,termasuk polisi-polisi yang meremehkanmu."

Kanji tidak menjawab apapun. Setelah itu juga Souji segera memalingkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah mobil polisi kembali setelah diperingatkan oleh Yosuke yang kesal dan Chie yang khawatir.

"Kau boleh ikut dengan kami kapanpun juga. _Sampai besok_, Tatsumi-san."ucap Souji sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil polisi bersama teman-temannya.

Kanji sempat tertegun, bingung, mencoba mencerna arti dari kata-kata Souji, sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum dan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakannya kemarin,

"Sudah kuduga..dia memang orang yang aneh.." dengan senyum tulus yang tak biasa ditunjukkannya.

_Aku..sudah tidak sendiri lagi.._

_**:: TBC ::

* * *

**_

**A/N:**

Holaaaaaaaaa~~~ I'm back!! XD *digampar bolakbalik*

Ehm,maaf updatenya lamaaaaaaa banget. Bukannya karena saia sibuk dengan macam-macam urusan sih,tapi saia aja yang males ngelanjutin. *shot*

Untuk chapter ini, saia bingung sendiri pas baca ulang. Masalahnya, Kanji itukan tokoh gapenting *diziodyne rokuten maoh*, err—maksudnya bukan tokoh utama fanfic ini, tapi cerita tentang dia sampe 2 chapter, banyak pula. -_-ll Tokoh utamanya malah ga keliatan menonjol di dua chapter ini. Hontou gomennasai!! DX DX *mojok*

Lagian ceritanya Kanji apaan nih? Ngaco! OOC!! Flashback ngasal!! Gajelas aaaah huweeeeeeeee maaaaaaaaaafffff!!!! *kabur sejauh mungkin*

Adegan cintanya juga kurang yak? Adanya malah Souji sama Kanji (Friendship!! Not shonen ai!!-walaupun kayaknya terlalu lebay-). Pokoknya,saia janji di chapter berikutnya, banyak adegan love! Entah SouChie, SouYuki, atau YosuChie. ^^ (atau SouYosu?*chuckle*--diinjek2 pembenci yaoi--)

Buat yang bertanya2 kapan Rise,Teddie,dan Naoto muncul lagi alias kenal sama Souji dkk, tunggu saja! Rise sebentar lagi kok! *spoiler dikit*

_Thanks to_: **Kirazu Haruka, Iwanishi Nana, Shina Suzuki, lalapyon, 'T-800' MacTavish, Hihazuki, Tetsuwa Shuujin**, dan **Shizuka Shirakawa**

Yang udah bersedia ngebaca dan ngereview fanfic gaje saia ini XD XD review anda sangat membantu! Terimakasih! xD

Dan _special thanks_ to:

My school friends, **Cyrilleve**, **Tamara**, dan **Aileen gee**, yang udah banyak bantuin serta ngasih inspirasi (walaupun secara ga langsung) untuk chapter ini! XD

Ehm, sekali lagi maaf karena lama ngupdate. Sekalinya update jadinya malah se-ancur ini. =__=lll Tapi apakah anda berminat memberikan sedikit **_review_**? *dilempar ke jurang*


	9. Happy Camp?

**Disclaimer: **siapa aja boleee ~*ditabok ATLUS*

**Summary: **Acara kemping yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba! Well, mungkin tidak semuanya menunggu acara ini. Pairing in this chap: Yosuke x Chie. Slight Souji x Yukiko.

* * *

**Persona 4 Fanfiction © AiNeko-chan**

**::**

**FRIENDSHIP & LOVE**

**::**

**CHAPTER 9**

"**Happy Camp?"**

**

* * *

**

Atap Yasogami Highschool memang sering digunakan murid-murid untuk berkumpul untuk makan siang atau mengobrol saat jam istirahat, ataupun pulang sekolah. Begitu pula dengan hari ini, lima remaja terlihat sedang berkumpul disana, dan tentunya mereka adalah Souji,Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, dan.. Kanji?

"Si-siang…" ucap Kanji dengan nada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Chie yang berdiri di depan lelaki berambut pirang muda(?) itu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hei, ada angin apa tau-tau kau jadi sopan begini, Tatsumi-kun?" sindirnya dengan senyum di bibir. Kanji tertunduk malu,

"W-well, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian ternyata Senpai-ku.." katanya lagi. Semua yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Akhirnya kau masuk sekolah juga. Aku senang akhirnya kau mau bergabung dengan kami.." sahut Souji dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Kanji hanya mengangguk kecil, menyembunyikan blush kecil di pipi yang terbentuk karena rasa malunya pada senpai-nya yang satu itu.

"Uhh..ya.. Ma yang menyuruhku mendapatkan teman.."

"Jadi kau menganggap kami teman? Terimakasih,Kanji-kun." kata Yukiko senang. Kanji lagi-lagi blush mendengar Senpai—juga teman masa kecilnya, memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.

Di antara mereka, mungkin Yosuke yang tampak paling tidak antusias dengan kedatangan Kanji. Ia mungkin tertawa, tapi tak lama kemudian, wajahnya merengut kembali, entah karena masalah apa.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, kudengar.. minggu depan akan diadakan school camp ya?" kata Chie yang entah kenapa juga segera mengganti topik yang sangat tidak nyambung dengan topik sebelumnya (swt). Yukiko yang mendengarnya mengangguk,

"Uh-huh. Aku tidak sabar menunggunya! Memasak di alam bebas pasti menyenangkan!" ucapnya senang. Mendengarnya, Souji sweatdrop. Ia ingat, beberapa bulan yang lalu ia sempat mencicipi masakan Yukiko yang diberikan padanya dan Yosuke, dan setelah memakannya—rasanya, sungguh… "Luar biasa" dan Souji bahkan tidak mengizinkan Yosuke memakannya karena tidak ingin sahabatnya itu tewas di tempat karena makanan tidak berbentuk itu.

"Uhh—memangnya, kita benar-benar HARUS memasak sendiri di acara kemping itu?" kata Souji pelan, mencoba tidak terlihat bahwa ia menyembunyikan keraguannya pada masakan Yukiko.

"Hm? Oya, kalian baru kali ini ikut school camp ya? Begitulah. Disana kita harus memasak makanan sendiri-sendiri dengan kelompok masing-masing! Kuharap kita sekelompok ya!" jawab Chie senang.

"Hei, Chie.. Bagaimana kalau sebelum acaranya diadakan kita ke Junes untuk membeli bahan-bahan masakan?" usul Yukiko, yang ditanggapi Chie dengan ungkapan setuju dan anggukan senang. Sementara Souji tidak berkata apa-apa, namun sedikit berharap tahun ini tidak diadakan acara-memasak-sendiri-sendiri seperti itu.

* * *

Murid-murid yang memakai seragam olahraga Yasogami berwarna biru tampak sibuk berkeliaran di sekitar gunung. Kebanyakan dari mereka tampak jalan dengan membungkuk, memunguti sesuatu di atas rumput hijau. Di punggung mereka terdapat keranjang bambu yang terisi berbagai macam barang—yang sudah tidak terpakai, seperti kaleng soda, plastik, kertas, dll.

Singkatnya, mereka sedang menjalankan tugas dalam kemping hari pertama itu—memunguti sampah di sekitar areal gunung.

"Awww, punggungku sakit! Akh, sampah ini tidak ada habis-habisnya!" , keluah Yosuke sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Setelah menguap sebentar, dia menengok kea rah Souji yang masih tampak sibuk memunguti setiap barang yang jatuh dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang, tidak peduli itu sampah atau bukan. Yosuke sempat sweatdropped saat melihat lelaki berambut abu-abu itu ikut memasukkan sebuah boneka kecil lucu yang kebetulan jatuh, dan _samasekali_ tidak terlihat seperti sampah yang harus dibuang.

"Souji, kau..tidak lelah..?" tegur Yosuke kemudian sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya. Souji menoleh ke arah Yosuke, dan tersenyum lembut sambil mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "Tentu saja" atau "Kau sendiri?"

"Heh, tentu saja, aku lelah lelah lelah lelah capek capek capeeeek sekali. Ah, kau bayangkan, kita sudah memunguti sampah selama lebih dari sejam! Apa guru-guru sinting itu mau menyiksa kita? Arrgghh, pinggangku sakiit!!" kata Yosuke sambil kembali merenggangkan tubuhnya, tanpa menyadari di belakangnya, King Moron menatapnya dengan _death glare_.

Souji tertawa kecil, "Yah.. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau sampah-sampah ini juga gara-gara kita? Kau sendiri suka buang sampah sembarangan di gunung kalau lagi kemping kan? Anggap saja ini balasannya." jawabnya tenang. Yosuke sedikit sweatdropped mengingat tahun lalu ia membuang semua bekas makanannya begitu saja ke gunung. _Darimana Souji bisa tahu..?,_ pikirnya sesaat.

"Ugh…errr…p-pokoknya, setelah ini Amagi dan Satonaka akan membuatkan kita makanan kan? Hmm, mungkin anggap saja itu imbalan karena kita sudah bekerja keras hari ini ya? Aku sudah tidak sabar!" kata Yosuke kemudian sambil berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, tanpa menyadari Souji yang tampak sweatdropped mendengar kata-katanya.

"Mereka akan buat apa ya? Oh, yang paling gampang—mungkin kare! Aah, aku tidak berharap banyak dari masakan Satonaka, tapi—Amagi-san kan calon penerus penginapan! Masakan buatannya pasti tak kalah enak dengan koki disana! Aku jadi benar-benar tak sabar—eh? Eng? Kenapa dengan wajahmu, Souji?" katanya dengan tampang heran ketika melihat wajah pucat Souji.

"Eh..errr..sebaiknya, jangan terlalu berharap…" ucapnya pelan, mengingat sehari sebelum kemping, dia menemani kedua gadis itu belanja bahan makanan, dan—oh,apa yang mereka beli? Kecap, lada, manisan, kimchi, terong, coklat dan..mereka bilang ITU UNTUK MEMBUAT KARE?? Dan lagi, mereka BELUM PERNAH membuat kare sebelumnya. Oh, akan seperti apa rasa masakan yang mereka buat nanti? Souji tidak dapat membayangkannya…

Souji tidak sempat melihat wajah Yosuke yang tampak bingung dengan ucapan singkatnya tadi, karena sebuah perintah dari guru yang sepertinya Kepala Sekolah, memerintahkan mereka untuk kembali ke kelompok masing-masing.

Dan Souji hanya bisa 'berdoa menerima ajal' saat sang Kepala Sekolah juga memberitahukan bahwa saatnya makan siang, dengan kelompok masing-masing, sementara Yosuke yang berseru senang tanpa mengetahui 'nasib' yang akan menimpanya setelah ini.

* * *

Yosuke dan Souji duduk di deretan kursi kayu yang memang dipersiapkan untuk acara kemping Yasogami, sementara Chie dan Yukiko sibuk memasak bersama perwakilan kelompok lain.

Chie sibuk mengaduk-aduk panci berisi masakan—yang mereka sebut—kare, sementara Yukiko juga masih sibuk memotong-motong beberapa bahan yang belum dimasukkan.

"Ini pasti akan jadi enak! Tadi aku juga memasukkan cumi goreng dan bubuk cabai pemberian Okaasan-ku sebanyak-banyaknya. Semoga Seta-kun menyukainya! Eh—Hanamura juga deh." ucap Chie perlahan sambil menutup panci masakan-yang-mereka-sebut-kare tanpa menyadari bau aneh yang mulai tercium dari dalamnya. Yukiko hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum setelah memasukkan bahan lain—sepertinya terong,dan..labu?

"Asalkan kita buat sepenuh hati,pasti hasilnya jadi enak dong! Dan Seta-kun juga pasti menyukai—Ng..?" ucapan Yukiko tampak terputus ketika hidungnya mencium bau yang tidak sedap—atau bisa dibilang _sangat_ aneh dari dalam panci di depannya.

"Chi-chie.. Kok.. baunya begini ya? Coba kau buka pancinya!" kata Yukiko dengan firasat buruk. Chie yang mulai menyadari bau aneh itu, segera membuka panci berisi masakan-yang-mereka-sebut-kare itu, dan—

"Eeew!! Apa ini? Kenapa warna kuahnya jadi seperti ini..? Dan bau aneh apa ini?" seru Chie sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari panci berisi makanan aneh itu. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Yukiko di sebelahnya dan sweatdropped.

"Ehh—err, kita benar-benar akan memberikan _ini_ ke Seta-kun dan Hanamura-kun?" Yukiko melirik makanan aneh yang sekarang benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti kare lagi masih dengan sweatdropped. Chie menghela nafas dan menatap Yukiko lagi, sebelum mereka saling mengangguk satu sama lain dan menelan ludah, persiapan untuk menghadapi hal yang setelah ini akan mereka lakukan.

"Hei, itu mereka!" seru Yosuke antusias saat melihat Yukiko dan Chie datang sambil membawa dua piring berisi nasi dan—kare?

"Y-ya.. ini dia, kare penuh cinta dari kami! Di-dimakan ya?" ujar Yukiko kikuk, seraya meletakkan dua piring nasi dan suatu masakan kuah berwarna..ungu..(?) di atasnya. Yosuke mengernyitkan alis bingung, sementara Souji tetap terlihat tenang, walaupun dalam hatinya Ia benar-benar memohon agar tidak disuruh mencoba masakan itu terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa warnanya seperti ini?" tanya Yosuke akhirnya. Yukiko dan Chie hanya diam, sambil menyenggol satu sama lain.

"Ah.. i-itu, kare jenis baru yang kupelajari dari koki di penginapanku. Ya—yaah, jangan pedulikan warnanya, coba cicipi dulu!" ucap Yukiko asal, namun sudah cukup untuk membuat wajah lelaki berambut coklat itu berseri-seri.

"Baiklaaah, akan kumakan! Yak_, Itadakimaasu!_" sahutnya sambil menyendok nasi dan masakan-yang-mereka-sebut-kare itu sepenuh-penuhnya, lalu dimasukkannya ke mulut dengan mulut selebar-lebarnya.

......hening beberapa saat. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari dahi kedua gadis yang sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini,

Wajah Yosuke berubah biru, ah—bahkan mungkin ungu, tangannya kaku, dan tak lama kemudian ia menyemburkan makanan yang baru dikunyahnya itu ke lantai seenaknya.

"HOEEEEK!! A-apa ini?! Ini samasekali bukan kare! Ini lebih seperti makanan basi yang didiamkan beberapa hari lalu ditambah bumbu seenaknya! APANYA YANG RESEP DARI KOKI??" katanya murka. Matanya melihat sekeliling, mencari air untuk menetralkan lidahnya yang terasa aneh, dan begitu menemukannya, langsung diteguknya segelas air itu dan dihabiskan tanpa sisa.

"Ehh—err, itu resep dari koki Yukiko, mungkin?" sahut Chie gelagapan dengan keringat dingin yang masih mengalir. Yukiko tertunduk mencibir, bingung mau mengatakan apa.

Souji hanya menghela nafas saat Yosuke sibuk memarahi Yukiko dan Chie, sambil sesekali memperhatikan sepiring kare (?) yang ada di depannya. _Untung bukan aku yang pertama mencobanya_...

"Kalian benar-benar tidak berbakat memasak! Aku menyesal satu kelompok dengan kalian!" –makian Yosuke masih berlanjut. Chie yang mendengarnya, merasa sedikit tersinggung.

"Apa?! Memangnya kau sendiri bisa? Kami kan baru pertama mencoba, jadi wajar kan kalau masih hancur hasilnya?" balasnya kesal.

"Aku kan laki-laki, tidak bisa masak juga tidak apa-apa! Kalian, perempuan, harusnya bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah kan? Ah—Amagi-san mungkin masih bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah saat membantu penginapannya, kalau kau—Satonaka? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bekerja sebagai perempuan satukalipun!"

"A-aku pernah! Tidak usah sok tahu deh—Kau memangnya bisa melakukan pekerjaanmu sebagai laki-laki? Dasar konyol!!"

"Hah, aku hanya pernah melihatmu berkelahi, main dengan anak laki-laki, berlatih kungfu, menonton tontonan anak laki-laki, dan apalah itu! Yang pasti, kau selalu bertingkah seperti laki-laki! Dan kau tahu—aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai anak perempuan!!"

_--PLAK!_

Pertengkaran _stupid lovebirds_ yang daritadi hanya diperhatikan saja oleh Yukiko dan Souji, diakhiri begitu saja oleh tamparan keras dari Chie ke wajah Yosuke.

Yukiko dan Souji tersentak, sementara Yosuke terkejut mendapati pipinya yang sekarang terasa panas akibat tamparan Chie.

"HEI, apa yang kau—" ucapan Yosuke yang berniat protes pada Chie, terhenti saat Ia melihat butiran air mata yang perlahan berjatuhan dari wajah gadis itu.

"—DASAR BODOH!!" serunya keras, sebelum Ia berlari cepat ke arah tenda perempuan secepat mungkin.

"..Chie, tunggu!" Yukiko melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar Chie, sementara Yosuke bengong, seolah tidak tahu apa salahnya yang menyebabkan Chie sampai menangis dan menamparnya keras tadi.

Souji menghela nafas dan menepuk pundak Yosuke pelan, "Kau tahu, gadis seperti Satonaka, jauh dalam hatinya juga, pasti ingin menjadi feminin seperti gadis pada umumnya. Kata-katamu yang menganggap dia bukan perempuan, pasti sangat menyakitinya." kata Souji pelan. Yosuke masih terdiam, menyadari kesalahannya. Selama bertengkar dengannya, Yosuke samasekali belum pernah melihat Chie menangis karena ejekannya, sampai sekarang ini. Apa kata-katanya memang begitu menyakitkan?

--dan lamunannya buyar saat Souji menegurnya. "Pergilah minta maaf, sekarang. Kalau dibiarkan dia bisa membencimu, kau tahu itu?"

Yosuke tersentak, namun Ia tetap terdiam. Sejujurnya, Ia merasa bersalah. Ia ingin secepatnya mengucapkan kata "maaf" untuk gadis yang diam-diam disukainya itu. Namun, mengingat Chie yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah melihat pada dirinya, melainkan pada Souji, Ia mengurungkan niatnya. Chie tidak akan menyukainya, dan mereka justru selalu bertengkar. Jika Chie membencinya dari sekarang, bukankah itu lebih baik daripada setelah ini tanpa sadar dia terus mengatakan hal yang menyakiti hati gadis itu?

"Tidak." bisik lelaki berambut oranye itu pelan. Souji sedikit terkejut. "Aku tidak mau mengemis-ngemis untuk minta maaf pada cewek barbar itu! Belum tentu juga dia mau memaafkanku kan? Sudahlah, aku mau kembali ke tenda dan makan snack yang kubawa untuk mengisi perut!" lanjutnya, lalu berjalan setengah berlari ke arah tenda para lelaki. Souji hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. "Ada apa dengannya?" bisik lelaki berambut abu-abu itu.

* * *

"Souji…"

"Hm? Kenapa, you?"

"..Tenda ini, dengan absennya Kagamine-san, harusnya cuma dihuni kita berdua kan?"

"Yah, kurasa begitu.."

"…kalau begitu… KENAPA ORANG INI BISA ADA DISINI??" teriak Yosuke keras sambil menunjuk KANJI yang terdiam dengan tampang bodoh di sebelah Souji. Souji hanya menghela nafas dan memegang telinganya yang berdenging akibat teriakan Yosuke tadi.

"Ssh, Yosuke-senpai, kalau kau teriak begitu, guru sial itu bisa menemukanku!" ucap Kanji setengah berbisik. Yosuke kembali cemberut.

"Cih, itu tidak masalah. Yang lebih penting, kutanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Tenda siswa kelas 1 bukan disini, kau tahu?!" tanyanya lagi dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak, sebenarnya.. itu.. karena ada anak-anak brengsek di tendaku yang masih takut padaku, jadi yaa.. aku sedikit kehilangan kontrol." Kanji tertawa garing, "Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa kembali ke tenda karena guru-guru itu mencariku. Jadi... aku kesini deh.. ehehe." jelasnya dengan muka memelas. Tapi tentu saja semelas apapun muka Kanji, Yosuke tidak sedikit pun berbelas kasihan pada junior satunya itu ( contoh Senpai jahat)

"Ah, ya ya ya.. aku terima alasanmu. Tapi selain tenda kita, tenda lain juga ada kan? Kenapa kau harus datang kesini? Kalau King Moron itu datang dan menemukanmu disini, kita juga akan kena masalah, tau! Benar kan, Souji?!" Yosuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Souji yang tampak sedikit mengantuk mendengar perdebatan dua orang di depannya itu.

"Hah? Umm.. well, asal dia tidak berisik sih, aku sebenarnya oke-oke saja." jawab Souji tenang, membuat Kanji berbinar-binar sedangkan Yosuke kebalikannya—bagaikan tersambar petir berkali-kali karena sahabatnya lebih memilih Kanji daripada dia.

"_Yeah_! Sudah kuduga Souji-senpai memang lebih mengerti aku daripada Yosuke-senpai!" sahutnya senang. Souji tertawa kecil, sementara Yosuke menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Tsk. Ya sudah kalau Souji bilang begitu, tapi—kau harus berjanji satu hal, Kanji." Yosuke akhirnya angkat bicara, walau dengan tampang bete.

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Well.. Aku tau wajahku memang manis untuk ukuran seorang lelaki, dan Souji memang berwajah seksi, tapi jangan coba-coba _'menyerang'_ kami saat sedang tidur, oke?" ucapnya narsis. Sementara Souji ilfil karena dibilang seksi (walaupun dia setuju wajah Yosuke _memang_ manis), wajah Kanji-yang-tadinya-terlihat-bodoh langsung berubah jadi penuh amarah setelah mendengar kata-kata Yosuke barusan.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU _TIDAK AKAN_ MELAKUKAN HAL SEMACAM ITU!!" bentaknya.

"Well, kau tahu sebenarnya aku masih curiga padamu. Lagipula kau juga tidak menyangkal bahwa kau menaruh hati pada detektif kecil itu kan? Siapa namanya—? Ah, ya! Shirogane Naoto!" balas Yosuke dengan wajah ilfil.

Wajah Kanji (tanpa disadarinya) berubah merah saat Yosuke menyinggung nama lelaki kecil maskulin itu. Perasaannya pada Shirogane Naoto—memang lebih dari sekedar rasa penasaran karena dia begitu misterius. Perasaan itu.. lebih seperti.. cinta. (namun Ia mati-matian menyangkalnya, tentu saja)

"Err.. Tatsumi, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" sela Souji sweatdrop.

Kanji tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat wajah kedua senpainya yang terlihat (sangat) ilfil, Ia memasang wajah galak kembali, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya.

"A-apa?! Tidak! Wajahku tidak memerah! Err—maksudku, mungkin memang memerah, ta-tapi, itu benar-benar bukan karena aku memikirkan Detektif manis itu! Bukan! Wajahku memerah karena nyamuk (?), dan—e-err, pokoknya, Yosuke-senpai! Apa senpai masih belum juga percaya kalau AKU BENAR-BENAR BUKAN HOMO?!" seru Kanji sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya, diikuti dengan Yosuke yang juga berdiri, berhadapan dengan Kanji yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau pikir, setelah melihat sikapmu yang tidak wajar pada Shirogane—Oh, bahkan kau sempat blush karena Souji juga—aku bisa percaya sepenuhnya kalau kau bukan homo?" serunya emosi.

"Seenaknya saja kau bicara begitu! Yosuke-senpai sendiri juga sering bersikap atau berbicara padanya seolah kalian sepasang kekasih atau pasangan baru menikah, kan? Memangnya itu namanya bukan sikap orang homo?!" bentak Kanji tidak mau kalah sambil menunjuk Souji yang terlihat mengangguk setuju dengan anggapan Kanji. (lah?)

Wajah Yosuke berubah merah saat Kanji berkata seperti itu ( *dihajar pembenci yaoi*) —ralat— Wajah Yosuke semakin terlihat geram saat Kanji berkata seperti itu.

"Hei! Itu kan wajar (?) karena kami sahabat! Kau dan Shirogane-san kan baru bertemu beberapa kali dan belum begitu dekat, tapi kau sudah menaruh hati padanya! Itu namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kan?! Akui sajalah!" Yosuke makin nyolot.

"AKU TIDAK MENARUH HATI PADANYA!!! Lagipula Senpai—ugh!" Kanji sepertinya sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk melawan Yosuke. Pandangannya beralih kepada Souji yang sedang main dengan nyamuk di pojokan saking bosannya (?).

"SENPAI! Jangan diam saja! Menurut Senpai bagaimana?! Aku bukan homo kan?! Senpai percaya aku tidak akan menyerang—atau melakukan apapun pada kalian di malam hari kan?!" ucapnya dengan mata membara.

"Hei! Jangan tertipu sikap sok memelasnya, Sou! Coba putuskan! Aku dan dia, siapa yang lebih kayak homo?!" sahut Yosuke dengan wajah yang tak kalah membara.

Souji bengong.

_Sejak kapan persaingan diantara mereka berubah jadi persaingan-siapa-yang-lebih-homo-atau-semacamnya seperti ini?_

"Senpai!!"

"Souji!!"

Souji mulai bingung. Sebetulnya dia juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada dua orang yang sepertinya sudah mulai gila (?) ini. Saat bibirnya mulai bergerak, ingin mengucapkan kata-kata asal yang terlintas di benaknya, tiba-tiba—

"Hei! Yang di dalam tenda 18! Hanamura dan Seta ya?! Kalian masih bangun ya?!" bentak sebuah suara serak yang terdengar dari luar, suara yang sangat familiar di telinga ketiganya.

"Gawat! Itu King Moron! He-hei, cepat matikan lampunya lalu pura-pura tidur!" perintah Yosuke setengah berbisik. Kanji yang berada paling dekat dengan satu-satunya penerangan di dalam tenda itu segera memadamkannya dengan panik. Saat sesosok guru tonggos menyibak kain yang berfungsi sebagai pintu di tenda itu, mereka sudah memasang posisi acak supaya terlihat seperti orang tidur, dengan Kanji yang menyembunyikan diri dengan selimut di pojok tenda.

Morooka terlihat tidak curiga. Tak lama kemudian, Ia menutup kembali pintu itu dan kembali berjaga di luar, sampai akhirnya langkah kakinya tidak terdengar lagi.

"Ugh. Kali ini kau beruntung, Tatsumi." bisik Yosuke pelan, tidak ingin suaranya terdengar oleh guru lain yang kemungkinan masih ada di sekitar tenda mereka. Kanji hanya membalas dengan deheman—kemudian dengkuran, yang menandakan lelaki berambut putih itu telah jatuh tertidur dan membuat Yosuke dan Souji sama-sama sweatdrop.

* * *

Chie menguap sementara tangannya masih memegang senter yang menyala terang di tengah kegelapan di sekitarnya. Kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak yang terus menanjak, menuju puncak bukit. Sementara di belakang, Yukiko mengikuti dengan langkah kecil.

"Chie.. mungkin.. sebaiknya kita kembali ke tenda.." bisik gadis itu pelan. Ia mulai melihat sekeliling. Gelap. Dengan pepohonan tinggi yang kadang menimbulkan suara seperti bisikan karena daun-daunnya bergesekan, suara angin yang terdengar mencekam, dan lolongan hewan-hewan hutan yang (dalam pikiran Yukiko) terdengar ganas.

"Ah, ayolah Yukiko! Kita sudah terlanjur sampai sini. Sebentar lagi puncak akan terlihat. Sayang kan kalau turun sekarang?" jawab Chie mantap. "Lagipula biarpun kembali ke tenda, kita tidak akan bisa tidur, kalau dengan dengkuran Hanako yang seperti itu.." lanjutnya dengan wajah ilfil, mengingat beberapa saat sebelumnya mereka berdua terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara dengkuran teman satu tenda mereka—Hanako, yang gendut dan rakus. Dengkurannya sangat dashyat, sampai awalnya Yukiko mengira ada beruang yang masuk ke dalam tenda mereka.

"Iya sih.. tapi, hutan ini terlihat… mengerikan." sahut Yukiko. Ia bergidik ngeri saat mendengar suara yang terdengar seperti lolongan anjing—atau serigala. Ia sempat berhenti di jalan beberapa kali, memastikan keadaan sekeliling aman-aman saja. Sementara, Chie dengan santainya tetap meneruskan jalannya sambil bersiul-siul kecil.

Mereka masih menjelajah hutan itu bersama, sampai senter yang dipegang Yukiko mulai kehilangan cahaya. Lampunya terus meredup, membuat gadis berambut hitam itu panik. "Eh? Kenapa ini?" –Ia mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan senter itu agar cahayanya kembali (cara yang didapatnya dari Otousan-nya yang memang rada aneh), namun sialnya, senter itu justru mati sepenuhnya.

Yukiko tentu saja makin panik. Sekarang sekelilingnya benar-benar gelap dan Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali daerah yang sedikit diterangi cahaya bulan. Ia memanggil-manggil Chie, namun tampaknya sahabatnya telah berjalan jauh di depannya sampai tidak mendengar, apalagi menjawab panggilannya.

Saat Ia mencoba berlari lurus ke depan, karena penglihatannya hanya bisa melihat sedikit jalan setapak, Ia justru berjalan terlalu ke samping, dan sialnya—menginjak tanah yang becek karena hujan. Tanah itu longsor ke bawah bersama rerumputan yang tumbuh di atasnya, dan tentu saja bersama tubuh Yukiko.

Yukiko terlalu lambat untuk menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tengah terperosok ke bawah—entah itu tebing atau cuma lubang atau semacamnya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat memegang batu untuk bergantung selama beberapa saat. Yukiko jatuh dengan mulus bersama longsoran tanah dan sedikit tumbuhan serta bebatuan.

Dan yang terdengar oleh Chie saat dia sudah hampir sampai puncak bukit, hanya suara teriakan melengking Yukiko yang terdengar jauh.

Chie tersentak. Ia berbalik, dan terkejut saat menyadari Yukiko sudah tidak ada di belakangnya. Wajahnya mulai berubah pucat, memaki kebodohannya yang bahkan tidak menyadari saat sahabatnya pergi dari sisinya. Ditambah teriakan barusan, Chie bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi pada Yukiko, dan tentu saja Ia menjadi sangat panik.

"Yukiko! Yukiko! Dimana kau?" seru Chie. Dia mulai menuruni bukit untuk mencari sosok berambut panjang dan berbando merah itu. Ia sudah mencari ke semak-semak, di balik pepohonan, dimanapun. Tapi sosok gadis itu tidak juga terlihat.

"Yukiko! Kumohon, jawablah aku!" Chie berteriak lebih keras. Matanya mulai berair. _Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Yukiko, itu salahku! Aku yang memaksanya jalan-jalan ke bukit malam-malam begini, dan aku tidak menjaganya! Aku benar-benar.. bodoh!_ , Ia mulai terisak.

Namun Ia berhenti saat merasa sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya dan suara desah nafas seseorang terdengar dekat dengan telinganya.

Itu tidak mungkin Yukiko.

Tangan orang itu besar dan cengkeramannya kuat. Tangan seorang lelaki. Lalu suara desah nafas yang tidak beraturan itu—_Maniak?_

Insting berkelahi Chie seketika bangkit. Ia berbalik dengan cepat dan mengangkat kakinya, mengarahkan tendangannya tepat ke muka sang maniak yang wajahnya tidak terlihat karena gelap.

Sampai suara yang familiar menghentikan gerakannya.

"T-tunggu, Satonaka! Ini aku!" ujar maniak—pria itu panik.

Chie terhenti, Ia menurunkan kakinya dan mengarahkan cahaya senter di tangannya ke muka orang tersebut. Dan sesuai dugaannya, orang itu adalah Yosuke Hanamura.

* * *

Sementara itu, di bawah bukit, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang terjerembap di antara semak dan bebatuan, dengan pakaian yang kotor oleh tanah, rambut yang acak-acakan, dan wajah yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak lumpur. Gadis itu meringis, kaki dan sebagian tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit.

Ia memandang ke atas, sepertinya ia terperosok ke bagian bawah bukit cukup jauh. Ia bisa saja memanjat ke atas kembali, namun dengan kaki seperti itu sepertinya mustahil baginya untuk bergerak selama beberapa saat, apalagi memanjat.

Kemudian dilihatnya sekeliling, gelap. Kali ini benar-benar tidak terlihat apapun. Cahaya bulan terhalang oleh pepohonan yang lebih tinggi dari pepohonan yang dilihatnya di bagian atas bukit. Tanah di sekitarnya gelap, dan senternya sudah hilang entah kemana. (Walaupun ketemu, sepertinya senter itu juga tidak bisa lagi dipakai) Ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana Ia sekarang dan dimana sahabatnya berada. Hutan ini begitu luas, gelap, dan— mengerikan.

Ya, gelap.

Tapi apa itu? Ia melihat seberkas cahaya dari dalam hutan, perlahan-lahan mendekati dirinya.

Takut. Tentu saja dia takut. Bagaimana kalau itu hantu? Bagaimana kalau narapidana yang melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di hutan? Bagaimana kalau itu Morooka yang datang karena mendengar teriakan spontan-nya tadi? (Oh, dan dia berpikir bahkan hantu dan narapidana masih jauh lebih baik daripada King Moron yang sedang marah)

Saat cahaya itu makin mendekat dan membuat silau mata hitam gadis itu, Ia spontan menutup mata. Dan didengarnya suara yang tak asing lagi.

"Amagi-san! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara Souji Seta.

* * *

Sejujurnya, Chie sempat senang saat mengetahui ada orang lain di sampingnya, walaupun orang itu adalah Yosuke Hanamura. (Setidaknya dia tidak sendiri) –Namun, saat mengingat kejadian sore tadi, dan fakta bahwa mereka masih bertengkar, wajahnya berubah kecut kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ujarnya dingin.

"Err.. well, tadi aku dan Souji sedang iseng jalan-jalan di hutan karena tidak bisa tidur, lalu kami melihatmu dan Amagi-san—"

"Yukiko?! Kau melihatnya?!" Chie tergerak saat mendengar nama Yukiko disebut. Sementara Yosuke menghela nafas, sedikit kesal karena ucapannya dipotong, lalu kembali melanjutkan.

"Yah, aku dan Souji melihat kalian dari jauh. Lalu kami melihat Amagi-san terperosok jatuh ke bagian bawah hutan, dan kau terus saja berjalan tanpa menyadarinya. Jadi Souji pergi ke bawah untuk menolong Amagi-san, dan aku ke atas untuk— ehm, memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja." jelas Yosuke.

Chie menghela nafas lega. Begitu leganya sampai tidak menyadari fakta bahwa _Souji_ dan _Yukiko_ sedang _berduaan_ di hutan sana. _Hanya berdua_. Yang ada dalam kepalanya hanya pikiran bahwa Yukiko selamat, dan dia aman bersama Souji, tentunya.

* * *

Sementara itu, Souji sedang menjelaskan pada Yukiko tentang bagaimana-dia-bisa-ada-disini-dan-apa-yang-dia-lakukan sebelum gadis itu sempat bertanya. Tangannya terlihat memeriksa kaki Yukiko yang tampak membengkak.

"Kau terkilir." vonisnya sambil tetap menyinari kaki putih gadis tersebut dengan senter yang dibawanya.

"Sepertinya begitu.." sahut Yukiko sambil meringis saat tangan Souji beberapa kali menyentuh kakinya yang terasa sangat nyut-nyutan.

Souji, tanpa banyak bicara, segera mengambil handuk kecil dari kantongnya (sebetulnya Yukiko sempat bingung kenapa handuk itu bisa muat di kantong seragam olahraga Yasogami yang tidak begitu besar, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyinggungnya) –dan merobeknya dengan gigi, menjadi uluran kain yang cukup panjang, lalu membalutnya seperti perban di sekitar pergelangan kaki Yukiko yang terkilir.

"Pertolongan pertama, pengganti perban." kata Souji,lagi-lagi sebelum Yukiko sempat bertanya. "Aku belajar dari ayahku. Ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik." jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

Pipi Yukiko merona. Pertama, karena Souji terlihat sangat keren dan bisa diandalkan. Kedua, karena Souji memegang kaki (hampir ke bagian paha) –nya. Entah kenapa itu membuatnya malu, sekaligus senang.

Setelah selesai membalut dan mengikat handuk kecil itu di bagian kaki Yukiko yang terkilir, Souji segera berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yukiko yang masih terduduk.

"Ayo kita ke tempat Yosuke dan Satonaka. Sebentar lagi pagi dan kita harus kembali ke tenda masing-masing." katanya.

Yukiko mengangguk (sambil tetap berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya) dan berdiri dengan menggunakan tangan Souji sebagai tumpuan. Lalu dengan disangga Souji, mereka berjalan perlahan menuju bagian atas bukit.

* * *

"Baiklah! Ayo kita susul mereka! Mereka ada di bawah kan?" seru Chie bersemangat sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun bukit.

"Eh? T-tunggu! Kita kan sudah sampai atas, kenapa kita tidak langsung naik saja ke puncak bukit? Kau juga kesini karena ingin pergi sampai ke puncak, kan?" cegat Yosuke.

Chie mengernyitkan dahi, "Kenapa juga aku harus menuruti ajakanmu? Aku ingin cepat bertemu Yukiko karena aku khawatir! Jadi aku tidak pedulu dengan puncak atau apalah. Toh aku kesini juga Cuma karena iseng."

Yosuke terlihat gelisah. "Oh, ayolah! Sebentar lagi pagi! Malam ini kan—err.. Aaargh! Pokoknya sini, ikut saja!" Yosuke menarik tangan Chie dan mulai berlari kembali menuju puncak bukit.

"Agh! Hei, lepaskan tanganku! Kau mau apa sih?! Aku mau turun, bodoh!" protes Chie. Namun, Yosuke sepertinya tidak mendengarkan. Ia terlihat sangat terburu-buru. Chie ingin meronta, namun biarpun Yosuke tidak terlalu jago olahraga, dan Chie sangat jago kungfu, tetap saja Yosuke adalah laki-laki, dan dia perempuan. Faktanya, tenaga Yosuke memang lebih kuat daripadanya. Jadi, dia hanya mengikuti pasrah, bahkan saat Yosuke mempercepat larinya.

_Kenapa dia terburu-buru sekali?_

Dan sampailah mereka, di puncak bukit yang begitu lapang. Tanahnya ditumbuhi rerumputan dan ilalang yang cukup tinggi. Yosuke tidak berhenti sampai situ. Ia tetap menarik Chie sampai ke ujung bukit, di atas tebing yang sangat tinggi.

Chie sempat takut karena ketinggian itu, dan Ia masih mengeluarkan kata-kata protes untuk sang pelaku yang telah membawanya ke tempat mengerikan itu. Namun, hei, saat ia melihat ke bawah, ketakutannya berubah jadi kekaguman.

Di bawah tebing itu, terlihat hutan yang hanya terlihat seperti hamparan semak berwarna hijau. Bahkan perkemahan mereka terlihat sangat kecil. Tak jauh dari hutan, kota-kota yang diterangi oleh cahaya lampu terlihat sangat kecil dan indah.

Chie terpana melihat pemandangan itu. Sesaat ia teringat pengalamannya saat naik bianglala di taman hiburan bersama keluarganya. Saat itu, dia juga sangat mengagumi kota Yasoinaba dan sekitarnya yang terlihat sangat kecil dan indah dengan cahaya lampunya.

Namun, kali ini pemandangan itu terlihat lebih indah.

Tebing ini lebih tinggi daripada bianglala yang ada di Taman hiburan kecil itu. Ia mulai mencoba menerka dimana Yasoinaba. Lalu rumahnya, dan sekolahnya, seperti yang Ia lakukan saat masih kecil.

"Satonaka" panggilan Yosuke membuyarkannya dari alam pikiran. "Lihat ke atas."

Chie tidak banyak protes kali ini. Ia segera menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, dan pemandangan yang Ia lihat menambah kekagumannya.

Di langit malam yang gelap, bintang-bintang yang bercahaya terang, bertebaran dengan indahnya. Rasi bintang terlihat dengan sangat jelas, tanpa dihalangi awan gelap atau semacamnya. (Ia biasa mengalami itu di Inaba)

Lalu, di antara bintang yang terlihat begitu kecil, sebuah bulan dengan bentuk bulat sempurna, bercahaya redup, namun tetap terlihat mengagumkan.

_Oh iya_, pikir Chie, _Malam ini bulan purnama._

Chie kemudian memandang lelaki di sebelahnya dengan wajah jadi-ini-alasannya-kenapa-kau-begitu-terburu-buru. Yosuke menjawabnya dengan _nyengir_ kuda.

"Bagaimana? Bagus kan? Terakhir kali aku kesini dengan keluargaku, aku juga sangat menyukai pemandangan ini. Sayangnya waktu itu bulannya belum bulat sepenuhnya. Jadi begitu aku tahu malam ini bulan purnama, aku ingin melihatnya—dan kalau bisa tidak sendirian." Jelasnya sambil melirik Chie.

"O-ooh.." gumam gadis itu. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah merah.

"Err…. tapi, Hanamura?"

"Ya?"

"..Sampai kapan kau mau memegang tanganku?"

"Hah?"

Wajah Yosuke seketika berubah semerah tomat saat menyadari sejak tadi Ia masih menggenggam tangan Chie. Dengan panik, Ia segera menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya di saku.

"M-maaf! Aku.. tidak sadar." Yosuke merasa wajahnya semakin memanas. Chie terkikik pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa deh. Habis, kau sudah menunjukkan pemandangan sekeren ini." Kata Chie. "Terima kasih ya, Hanamura!" bersamaan dengan itu, angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajah mereka, membuat rambut coklat gadis itu berkibar ke belakang, walaupun aslinya rambutnya tidak begitu panjang.

Yosuke salah tingkah. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dalam pandangannya, Chie terlihat sangat.. manis, saat ini. Seandainya dia bisa, dia akan mendekap gadis itu dalam pelukannya sekarang juga.

"E-ehm." Suaranya memecah keheningan di antara mereka selama beberapa saat.

"Sebenarnya aku berencana ingin melihat ini bersama Souji, tapi karena sekarang kau yang ada disini.. well, anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku untuk tadi siang ya. A-aku.. menyesal. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti hatimu atau semacamnya. Err.. jadi, maafkan aku." akhirnya dia mengatakannya.

Chie sedikit terkejut saat seorang Yosuke Hanamura _meminta maaf_ padanya. Namun, sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kuterima deh permintaan maafmu!" katanya. "Tapi, lain kali kau harus coba masakanku lagi, oke? Saat itu— kujamin rasanya akan lebih enak dari restoran manapun di Inaba! Dan akan kubuat kau tidak bisa mengejekku lagi!"

Yosuke sempat bengong mendengarnya, namun sesaat kemudian Ia (memberanikan diri) mengacak-acak pelan rambut coklat gadis tersebut. "Kalau begitu, akan kutunggu sampai saat itu tiba! Walaupun aku yakin akan memakan waktu bertahun-tahun.." , lalu Ia tertawa, memamerkan gigi-giginya, sekaligus mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Chie memukul pelan tangan cowok tersebut sebelum ikut tertawa, sambil tetap menyaksikan panorama indah alam di sekitarnya. Saat itu, pandangannya terhadap Yosuke Hanamura mungkin sudah berubah.. sedikit.

Sementara dari jauh, dua pasang mata mengawasi mereka sambil tertawa pelan.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah kembali seperti semula, Amagi-san."

"Benar, Seta-kun."

"Sebaiknya kita turun duluan, jangan ganggu waktu mereka berdua."

"Uh-huh."

—Dan kedua sosok itu menjauh, menuruni bukit, meninggalkan pasangan stupid loverbirds yang (tampaknya) sudah berbaikan itu menikmati waktunya berdua.

Dan saat itu pula, salah satu dari mereka, untuk pertama kalinya benar-benar melupakan janjinya dengan sahabat terpentingnya.

_**::TBC::**_

* * *

**(A/N)**

HULAAAAAA~ AiNeko is baaaack from her hiatus! XD (ga ngomong2 kalo hiatus *plak*) dan akhirnya UAN, UAS, dan whateverelse sialan itu berhasil kuselesaikaaaaan WOOHOOOO!!! XDD *lari keliling rumah* (lebay)

Ehm, yak, pokoknya untuk memperingati berakhirnya ujian2 menyebalkan itu, inilah dia! Chapter 9~ *liat ke atas* WTF 12 HALAMAN. *sweatdrop* saya keterusan bikin ampe sebanyak ini, gomennasai~ *bungkuk* tapi semoga saja hasilnya bagus, saya sudah menambahkan beberapa adegan romantis sesuai janji semoga hasilnya memuaskan! XD

Sekali lagi, maaf karena update yang sangat lama. ;;A;; kemaren2 itu karena UAN brengsek dan urusan SMA yang super ribet, internet saya dicabut dan hanya bisa ol lewat hape ==;;, dan setelah lama ga buka fandom MegaTen Indonesia, sepertinya jumlah author yang dulu saya kenal jadi banyak yang hiatus? ;;___;; ditambah dengan kehancuran PLI (Persona Lover Indonesia) *well, udah di rebuilt ulang sih, tapi tetep aja, sobb..* rasanya "tempat" saya di dunia internet jadi makin berkurang.. *mojok*

Ehm, yak.. cukup dengan curhat. =w=;;

As I said in the summary, finally, saya mengedit fic ini dari awal sampai akhir :p tanya kenapa? Karena setelah baca-baca lagi, ternyata dulu gaya bahasa saya ancur sekali, ga merhatiin EYD, capital, dll, astaga saya benar-benar author gabakat.. *mojok*

Jadi, kalo ada orang yang dengan rajinnya membaca dari awal lagi, mungkin akan tahu apa bedanya XD ada beberapa adegan yang sedikit kuganti juga, tapi ga mempengaruhi jalan cerita utama kok :3 *siapayangnanyasih*

* * *

Ehm, yak, pokoknya itu._**Review**_ akan sangat dihargai!

Jadi.. pretty pwease? 0w0

*sok imut, dilempar*

* * *

PS: btw, saya mengaplot fic ini pukul 11.34, tanggal 6 Juni, sambil menunggu hasil nilai UN yang akan dipublikasikan tepat pukul 12.00 DX degdegkaaaaan aaaaaaaaaaaa minna, doakan saya lulus dengan nem yang bagus dan masuk sma yang saya inginkan yaaaaaaaaaa ;;w;; *dlempar*

Regards,

AiNeko aka Anna XD


	10. Pretty Please?

SAYA LULUUUUUSS SMP WOOHOOOO! XDXD *dateng dateng ribut, dibuang*

ehm, yak, ini jawaban buat yang nanyain saya lulus apa ngga hwehehe :p senangnyaaaa sekarang tinggal menunggu pendaftaran SMA dan saya bebaaas ufufufu mumpung libur saya akan mencoba aktif lagi di FFn ~

...dan karena semua itu gapenting sebenernya, mari kita berlanjut ke cerita saja, ==;;

Terimakasih banyak buat yang tetap setia membaca cerita gaje ini, dan selamat datang untuk pembaca baru! X') Maaf untuk apdet yang lagi-lagi telat, dan semoga chapter ini cukup menghibur untuk dibaca :) maaf atas typo dan sebagainya oke, saya nulisnya buru buru ehe ==;;

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **buset, mesti ngomong berapakali sih. ATLUS. Lah -_-

**Summary: **Masih dalam acara kemping, saat Souji sedang 'bersenang-senang' dengan teman-temannya, seorang gadis berambut kuncir dua tampaknya menghancurkan kesenangan itu. Siapa dia sebenarnya? / Pairing in this chapter : SoujiYosu— *dibunuh* ehm, SoujiRise. =w=;; /

* * *

**Persona 4 Fanfiction © AiNeko-chan**

**::**

**FRIENDSHIP & LOVE**

**::**

**CHAPTER 10**

"**Pretty Please****?"

* * *

**

"Pretty please?"

"…..tidak."

"Aah! Ayolah!"

"Pokoknya tidak!"

"Aku cuma meminta kalian untuk memakai ini! Anggap saja ini hukuman!"

"Makanya kutanya, hukuman apa? Memang apa yang sudah kami lakukan?"

"Hukuman karena telah membuatku muntah dengan Mystery food X berwarna ungu kemarin itu!"

"…Ukh."

Souji menghela nafas pasrah. Sejak seperempat jam yang lalu, ia terus menyaksikan argumentasi diantara kedua sahabat di depannya. Yosuke dengan Chie, tentu saja.

Sementara Kanji yang juga sudah menyaksikan perdebatan membosankan itu daritadi, hanya menguap dan bermain-main dengan capung (dan nyamuk lagi) , Yukiko yang berdiri di belakang Chie hanya sweatdrop bingung mau berkata apa.

Pasalnya, Yosuke meminta mereka melakukan hal yang.. err, sangat aneh..

"Soal itu, kan sudah kubilang kami masih pemula! Jadi wajar dong kalau masih gagal?" Chie masih membalas perkataan Yosuke dengan nyolotnya. Tentu saja Yosuke tidak mau kalah,

"Aku hanya meminta kalian memakai ini! Hanya untuk berenang selama beberapa jam disini! Itu hukuman yang tidak terlalu sulit kan? Apa sulitnya memakai baju renang dan berenang di danau nan indah dalam udara yang segar seperti ini? Bukankah itu justru menyenangkan?" jawab Yosuke setengah memaksa sambil mengibas-ngibaskan dua pasang bikini berwarna putih dan kuning di tangannya, yang sukses membuat orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat ilfil melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Souji hanya bisa tertunduk malu menyaksikan sahabatnya seperti itu.

"Masalahnya bukan itu bodoh! Kalau baju renang biasa sih aku mau-mau saja! Masalahnya, lihat baju renang macam apa itu! Bikini? Tidak mungkin kami memakainya sekarang! Heh, dasar mesum!"

"Apa ada yang salah dengan memakai bikini untuk berenang? Yang penting kan kesenangannya!"

"Kesenangan itu hanya berlaku untukmu, tolol!"

"Oh, come on, aku sudah susah-susah memilihkan bikini yang cocok untukmu dan Amagi-san di Junes! Aku membelinya dengan uang kerja part time-ku, masa kau tidak mau menghargai hasil kerja kerasku?"

Chie mencibir,

"Maaf saja deh. Tapi kurasa part time job santai begitu tidak termasuk kerja keras ya…"

"Seenaknya saja! Harusnya kau justru berterimakasih padaku, aku sudah memilihkanmu bikini yang kira-kira tidak akan membuatmu minder dengan cewek lainnya karena dadamu yang seperti papan cucian itu!"

...

-Satu tendangan keras dari Chie yang murka di selangkangan Yosuke membuat perdebatan itu berakhir dengan damai(?) , Yosuke terlempar dan jatuh dengan bunyi 'BYUR' ke danau yang ada di bawah, entah selamat atau tidak, dan Chie membuang bikini itu dengan wajah merah padam, tidak mempedulikan kenyataan bahwa bikini yang ia lempar itu bisa mengakibatkan kegemparan apabila jatuh di wilayah yang tidak seharusnya.

Souji menghela nafas dan melihat kebawah untuk menemukan Yosuke yang sedang berteriak-teriak kedinginan dan kesakitan, sweatdrop, lalu memutuskan untuk membantu Yukiko menenangkan Chie yang masih mengamuk.

Sementara, Kanji? Tetap bermain-main dengan capung, sangat kurang kerjaan.

"Hei, sudahlah Satonaka. Aku minta maaf mewakili Yosuke, oke?" ucap Souji dengan senyum mautnya, yang membuat Chie tersadar dari amukannyA dan balas tersenyum gelagapan,

"K-kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk si bodoh itu, Seta-kun! Dia memang pantas diberi pelajaran seperti itu sekali-kali untuk otak mesumnya yang kelewat batas!" jawab Chie, masih menahan amarah.

Souji tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundak Chie pelan,

"Well, tapi kupikir dia memang salah kok." lanjutnya sambil tertawa pelan, "Menurutku, ukuran dadamu dan Amagi-san sama-sama kecil kok, tenang saja!"

….

Dan dengan bunyi "BUAK" yang keras, lelaki berambut abu-abu itu terlempar ke bawah sungai dengan .?docid=18316693rakan yang persis Yosuke berkat tendangan keras dari sang gadis berambut coklat dan pukulan keras dari yang berambut hitam. Wajah mereka berdua sama-sama terlihat memerah, entah karena marah atau malu.

"…Souji…." bisik Yosuke saat melihat sahabatnya jatuh dengan bunyi 'BYUR' yang lebih keras darinya ke dalam genangan air di sebelahnya, sweatdrop.

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau mesum juga."

.

-o-o-

.

Souji memeras bajunya yang terasa berat karena terlalu banyak menyerap air. Setengah dari tubuhnya masih terendam air danau yang terasa dingin, membuatnya sedikit menggigil.

Dia melihat ke atas, dan menemukan Kanji yang tampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, sementara dua orang gadis lainnya (yang sepertinya masih marah) pergi entah kemana. Yosuke sudah keluar dari dalam air dan tengah melepas baju atasannya untuk dijemur.

"Hei, Souji! Untuk apa kau berdiam saja di dalam air? Ayo keringkan bajumu disini! Kau bisa masuk angin!" seru Yosuke dari pinggir danau.

Souji mengangguk kecil dan berjalan setengah berenang ke tempat sahabatnya berada,

—namun pandangan matanya teralihkan pada sesuatu yang.. lain.

Di pinggir danau belakangnya, seorang gadis yang memakai topi dan kacamata hitam tengah berdebat dengan dua orang lelaki yang juga memakai kacamata hitam. Well, setelah ia memperhatikan lebih baik, kata berdebat sepertinya tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan mereka bertiga.

Dua orang lelaki itu lebih terlihat seperti.. memojokkan sang gadis dengan kata-kata mereka.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku tidak mau tahu lagi soal itu!" bentak sang gadis.

"Tapi, Kujikawa-san, setidaknya berikan sepatah kata mengenai keputusanmu! Misalnya, alasanmu mengambil keputusan itu?" sahut salah seorang lelaki yang tampaknya membawa mike.

"No comment!"

"Ayolah, Kujikawa-san, ini pekerjaan kami!"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari lelaki tersebut, sang gadis malah mengacuhkan mereka, membuang mukanya dan berniat berjalan menjauhi mereka. Sikap yang sangat menyebalkan, menurut Souji, dan sepertinya kedua laki-laki itu juga berpikiran sama.

Dengan wajah kesal, salah satu dari mereka menarik tangan gadis yang lebih kecil darinya itu,

"Aduh! Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sepatah kata saja, Kujikawa-san! Jangan sombong begitu!"

Laki-laki itu kembali mendesak sang gadis. Dan sepertinya gadis itu sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Dengan satu kibasan tangan, gadis itu menarik dirinya dari kedua orang yang tampak terkejut. Namun sepertinya gadis itu tidak memperkirakan tindakannya akan mengakibatkan dia kehilangan keseimbangan seperti yang terjadi sekarang, dan—

BYUR!

Tubuh gadis itu sukses jatuh ke danau.

Namun, tubuhnya tidak sukses menyentuh tanah, yang membuat gadis itu bingung, dia jatuh diatas sesuatu yang lebih empuk— namun juga keras.

Penasaran, gadis itu menengok kebawah— hanya untuk menemukan dirinya tengah terduduk di atas punggung seseorang yang wajahnya tampak tenggelam dalam air danau yang dingin—mengeluarkan suara seperti rintih kesakitan dan kedinginan.

Gadis itu terkejut.

"M-maaf!" secepat mungkin, ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan membantu orang itu berdiri. Ia berasumsi orang yang kebetulan ada di belakangnya itu tadi ikut terjatuh saat dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke dalam danau. Orang yang malang.

"B-benar-benar maaf! Tadi aku kehilangan keseimbangan! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Orang itu sekarang berdiri di depannya, dan tersenyum sambil sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya yang tampak sakit terkena bebatuan danau.

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

Dan saat itu juga, gadis itu bisa melihat sepasang mata berwarna abu-abu yang tampak tenang, kulit putih yang tidak terlalu tan juga tidak terlalu pucat, rambut yang terlihat basah karena air danau, dan wajah yang sangat—

".. Tampan.." ujar gadis itu tanpa sadar dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah. Orang di depannya tampak mengeluarkan suara "Eh?" yang polos sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kepala yang ditutupi rambut berwarna sama dengan matanya. Rambut yang tampak halus—

"Kujikawa-san! Anda tidak apa-apa?"

—Oh, sial. Dia lupa bahwa dua wartawan sialan itu masih ada disana.

Tanpa mempedulikan mulutnya yang tampak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, gadis itu menarik lengan sang lelaki charming berambut abu-abu di depannya dan berlari secepat mungkin ke luar danau, mengajak sang lelaki yang sekarang tampak bingung setengah mati lari bersamanya, dan meninggalkan dua wartawan yang tampaknya sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa target mereka telah kabur, jauh ke dalam hutan.

Sementara Yosuke yang ada di sisi danau yang berbeda dari mereka, hanya memperhatikan dengan mulut ternganga saat sahabatnya ditarik menuju ke hutan oleh seorang gadis yang tidak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya,

"S-souji?"

-o-o-

Gadis itu masih terus berlari.

"H-hei, tunggu! Tunggu!"

Bahkan saat Souji mencoba berteriak di tengah nafasnya yang masih sedikit tersengal (akibat tenggelam tadi dan lari tiba-tiba seperti ini), meminta gadis berkuncir dua itu untuk berhenti, namun gadis itu tetap berlari, terus ke dalam hutan.

"H-hei!"

_Sebenarnya dia mau membawaku kemana?_

Oh, sekarang bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya, sebenarnya kenapa gadis ini menariknya lari ke dalam hutan sejak awal? Bukankah dia baru bertemu dengannya barusan, karena sisi heroik Souji tidak bisa diam saja melihat gadis tidak berdaya yang akan jatuh ke dalam danau— secetek apapun airnya?

Dan masalah lainnya, bagaimana caranya untuk menghentikan gadis ini berlari?

Yah, sebagai laki-laki, tentu saja dia bisa menarik balik gadis itu dan menghentikan langkahnya saat itu juga. Tenaga gadis ini bahkan tidak sekuat Chie, ia bisa melakukannya dengan mudah—

—kalau saja sisi gentlemannya tidak menghentikannya.

Kalau Souji melakukan itu, dengan tenaganya sebagai lelaki, gadis itu bisa kehilangan keseimbangan lagi dan terjatuh— dan Souji ragu bisa punya reflek secepat itu untuk menangkapnya jika hal itu terjadi, apalagi gadis itu memakai heels dengan hak yang cukup tinggi.

Mungkin Souji harus mencoba memanggil namanya.

Er, siapa namanya tadi? Kuchisawa? Kumigawa? Kusakawa?

Oh, bukan, Kujikawa.

Souji menghela nafas sejenak dan mencoba memanggil gadis itu dengan nama yang diharapnya benar pengucapannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Er, Kujikawa-san!"

Terdengar suara heels bergesekan dengan tanah saat gadis itu akhirnya menghentikan larinya dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Souji. Iris berwarna abu-abu kini bertatapan dengan sepasang iris berwarna coklat yang tampak antusias.

"Ow, maaf. Kurasa aku keterusan berlari, hehe.. Harusnya kau menyuruhku berhenti dari awal~" ujar gadis itu dengan nada yang tidak menunjukkan dia merasa bersalah. Sepertinya dia memang menunggu Souji memanggil namanya dari awal, gadis aneh.

"Er, aku sudah menyuruhmu berhenti dari awal.." Souji sweatdrop, sambil memperhatikan gadis itu yang kini tertawa jahil, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih cemerlang.

"Kurasa aku tidak mendengarmu, hehe~" ujarnya dengan wajah sedikit memelas, namun tetap tersenyum, "Jadi, jadi, jadi.. Rupanya kau kenal aku?"

_Kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengganti topik?_ – Souji makin sweatdrop. _Yah, sudahlah.. _

"Um, sejujurnya— tidak. Aku hanya mendengar namamu dari dua orang lelaki yang ada di sampingmu saat di dekat danau tadi— Ah iya, siapa mereka, sebenarnya? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba kau berlari seperti i—"

Ucapan Souji terhenti saat gadis itu mengeluarkan suara seperti, "Awww" dengan wajah yang tampak antusias— seolah Souji baru saja menyatakan cintanya pada gadis tersebut, membuat Souji bingung dua kali lipat. Memang apa yang sudah dia katakan?

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku tapi kau tetap menolongku tadi? Gentleman sekali!" ujarnya lagi dengan mata berbinar bagaikan anak kecil, mengingatkan Souji pada tatapan Nanako yang ia rindukan semenjak kemarin,

Dan sebelum Souji sempat berucap yang lain lagi, gadis itu kembali berkata, "Siapa namamu?"

"Um, Souji Seta." –jawabnya masih sweatdrop. "Ehh— kalau kau? Apa kau orang terkenal? Soalnya lelaki-lelaki yang bersama denganmu tadi tampak seperti wartawan.."

Gadis itu menatap Souji sekali lagi sebelum tertawa kecil, "Orang terkenal? Hahaha, mungkin.." –entah kenapa, tatapannya saat itu terlihat menyiratkan kesedihan. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenali aku?"

Souji menggelengkan kepalanya, dua kali. Dan gadis itu kembali mengeluarkan tawa kecil, sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, "Aku.."

"Soujiiiii!"

"Seta-kun, dimana kamu?"

"Senpaai!"

Suara berisik di belakang Souji membuat keduanya berhenti berbicara dan segera melihat ke arah tersebut— hanya untuk melihat daun-daun di belakangnya bergerak-gerak, sepasang—beberapa pasang tangan mendorong daun itu ke samping, dan memunculkan beberapa wajah yang tidak asing bagi Souji, tentu saja.

"Seta-kun!" satu suara feminin berteriak dan mendekatinya dengan antusias, diikuti dengan suara-suara lain. Teman-temannya.

"Souji! Kemana saja kau? Acara kemping sebentar lagi sudah akan dimulai, dan—" Yosuke menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat sosok gadis berkuncir dua di sebelah Souji. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya, "Souji, siapa di—"

Namun, belum sempat Souji menjawabnya, gadis itu sudah terkikik sambil menutup mulutnya. "Teman-temanmu ya? Aw, kalau begitu kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang~ villaku tidak jauh dari sini kok. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku ya, Souji-kun!"

Chie dan Yukiko menaikkan alisnya, tampak tidak nyaman dengan panggilan 'Souji-kun' dari gadis itu.

Souji sweatdrop._ Memangnya siapa yang mengantarnya? Bukannya dia yang pertama membawaku kesini?_

Namun (lagi-lagi) sebelum Souji sempat mengatakan apapun, Ia merasakan sebuah bibir yang dilapisi lip gloss berwarna merah muda, mendarat di sebelah pipinya.

Gadis itu mengecupnya.

"Hehe, itu tanda terima kasih!" –ia membalik badannya dan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dari tempat awal mereka dan melambaikan tangannya antusias selagi bibirnya mengucap sesuatu seperti, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Souji-kun~!"

Dan Souji hanya terdiam di tempat selagi ia menyentuh pipinya dengan wajah memerah,

tanpa menyadari tatapan membunuh sekaligus shock yang diberikan teman-teman di belakangnya.

-o-o-

"… Aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa gadis itu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Benar!"

"Lalu, kenapa gadis itu terlihat sangat akrab denganmu?"

"Dia bahkan mengecupmu!"

"… Err, itu.."

"Ha! Wajahmu memerah! Sudah kuduga, dia pasti selingkuhanmu ya, Sou!"

"..Yosuke-senpai, tolong hentikan ucapanmu yang benar-benar.. seperti homo itu.."

"—Peduli amat dengan Hanamura, pokoknya, Seta-kun, siapa gadis itu?"

"Bicaralah!"

"…."

Souji sweatdrop untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Di depannya, keempat teman-temannya— Yosuke, Yukiko, Chie, dan Kanji— tengah mendesaknya dengan beribu pertanyaan mengenai gadis berambut twintail yang beberapa saat lalu ditemuinya di danau, dan mengajaknya ke hutan, lalu, ehm, mengecupnya.

Well, dia tidak berbohong bukan? Dia benar-benar tidak mengenali gadis itu, dan dia juga benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa gadis semanis dia tiba-tiba mengecup pipinya dan segera pergi seolah hal yang ia lakukan beberapa saat sebelumnya itu wajar-wajar saja.

Namun, sepertinya teman-temannya tidak mau mempercayainya mengenai itu.

"Sudahlah, Seta-kun! Akui saja! Dia itu pacar gelapmu kan?"

"Atau mungkin, istri gelapmu?"

—Apalagi kedua gadis ini. Souji tidak mengerti kenapa di antara semuanya, Chie dan Yukiko adalah yang terlihat paling penasaran, dan (entah kenapa) paling murka dengan kejadian tadi. Mereka mungkin menanyakan perihal yang sama dengan Kanji dan Yosuke, namun mereka menanyakannya dengan— aura yang membuat Souji, entah kenapa merinding.

"Aku benar-benar baru bertemu dengan gadis itu di danau!" ucap Souji, juga untuk kesekian kalinya.

Chie menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan sedingin es, "Lalu, kenapa kami menemukanmu di hutan berdua saja dengan gadis itu?"

"Dia yang tiba-tiba mengajakku ke hutan!"

"Lalu kenapa kau mau saja? Apa kau terbius kecantikannya sehingga menurut saja dibawa ke hutan oleh gadis tak dikenal? Heh, dasar laki-laki rendah." kali ini Yukiko yang menjawab, dengan tatapan yang bahkan jauh lebih dingin dari Chie– Yosuke dan Kanji sempat merinding juga karenanya—.

"… I-itu.."

"Hah, sudah kuduga kau tidak mengelaknya! Aku salah menilaimu selama ini, Seta-kun!" dengus Chie.

Souji sepertinya sudah stress,iIa berdiri dengan raut wajah yang tampak— pusing? –dan membantah setengah berteriak sambil mengibaskan satu tangannya.

"OH, HEI! BISAKAH KALIAN HENTIKAN? AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN DENGAN KUJIKAWA-SAN!"

Namun rupanya kata-kata itu malah membuat kedua gadis di depannya semakin mengirim tatapan mengerikan.

"Oh, kau tahu namanya?"

"Oooh, dia juga memanggilmu 'Souji-kun', kedengaranya akrab sekali. Apa itu bisa tidak disebut aneh jika kalian baru bertemu hari ini?"

Souji kicep.

Oke, ia mengakui dua gadis itu bisa jadi sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah, walaupun dia tidak mengerti kenapa keduanya jadi semarah itu hanya karena temannya dicium seorang gadis tidak dikenal.

Menit berikutnya, Souji kembali duduk dengan aura kelam mengelilinginya, sementara dua gadis itu masih mendesaknya. Souji yang malang.

"Tunggu, Kujikawa? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.." potong Yosuke, yang secara tidak langsung menyelamatkan Souji— karena perhatian kedua gadis itu langsung teralihkan pada lelaki berambut coklat yang sekarang terlihat berpikir di sebelah Kanji yang juga menatapnya bingung.

"Oooh, apa kau juga pacar gelap gadis itu, Hanamura?" Chie mengoper tatapan dinginnya kepada Yosuke kali ini, diikuti dengan Yukiko—membuat ekspresi lelaki dengan headphone besar di leher itu terlihat merinding sesaat.

"Duh! Kenapa kalian juga jadi mencurigaiku begitu sih! Tentu saja tidak!" bantah Yosuke, lalu kembali meletakkan tangan di bawah dagunya—berpikir.

"Aku hanya—merasa pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu majalah— atau TV? Kalau kupikir-pikir, wajah gadis itu sepertinya familiar.. ngg…"

Yukiko yang pertama merespon, mengernyitkan alisnya, "Majalah dan TV? Apa itu artinya dia seorang artis atau semacamnya?"

"Oooh, jadi kau kenal dengan orang semacam itu, hmmm, Seta-kun? Kenapa tidak kau bilang dari awal sajaaa~?" Chie masih mendesak Souji yang tampaknya sudah pasrah dengan apapun yang terjadi dan sedang jongkok dengan aura kelam di pojokan itu. Ah, lelaki populer yang malang sekali.

Namun, tepat saat itu Yosuke menepuk tangannya, membuat semua perhatian teralihkan padanya lagi.

"Aku ingat!" serunya. Dan tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan teman-temannya, ia segera mengobrak-abrik tasnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di pojok tenda dan mengeluarkan sebuah majalah dengan cover seorang gadis dengan bikini (yang _sangat_ seksi) , lalu menunjukkannya pada teman-temannya.

Hening untuk sesaat.

"Yosuke-senpai, ini… majalah porno?" Kanji sweatdrop— walaupun wajahnya memerah saat melihat gadis dalam cover tersebut.

Wajah Yosuke memerah, "B-bukan! Cuma covernya saja yang begini! Isinya sama seperti majalah biasa kok!"

Lelaki itu mulai membuka halaman-halaman majalah tersebut, dengan teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul membentuk lingkaran di sekelilingnya untuk ikut melihat apa yang ingin Yosuke perlihatkan— Yukiko dan Chie masih menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga plus ilfil sebelum isi majalah itu akhirnya membenarkan kata-kata Yosuke.

Memang benar, berbeda dengan covernya, isi majalah itu seperti majalah gadis biasa, penuh dengan gosip artis-artis terbaru, tips untuk jadi lebih cantik, fashion style terbaru, dan lain lain. Namun mengingat selera Yosuke yang biasanya membeli majalah tentang game saja, sepertinya lelaki yang memang mesum itu membeli majalah ini karena tertipu covernya— mengira ini majalah porno atau semacamnya. (Souji sweatdrop ketika memikirkan hal ini)

"Nah, ini!"

Satu seruan dari Yosuke membuat keempat orang lainnya ikut memperhatikan satu halaman yang ditunjuk Yosuke. Halaman itu memuat berita tentang seorang artis pendatang baru yang cukup terkenal, namun memutuskan untuk keluar dari dunia hiburan— belum lama ini.

Dan gambar full body seorang gadis berambut coklat twintail yang tampak berpose di halaman dengan artikel itu tentu saja tampak sangat familiar di mata kelima orang tersebut.

Sebuah tulisan yang dicetak dengan huruf besar-besar di pojok atas halaman tersebut— sederet huruf berwarna merah muda yang menunjukkan nama artis cantik tersebut tentu saja adalah yang paling menarik perhatian mereka, nama yang juga terasa familiar di lidah Souji,

'RISE KUJIKAWA'

-o-o-

Chie dan Yukiko berjalan menelusuri hutan, dengan keranjang berisi sampah-sampah plastik di punggung. Gadis berambut coklat dan hitam itu menghela nafas lelah selagi mereka membungkuk untuk memungut sampah-sampah berupa botol, kaleng minuman, dan plastik-plastik yang mengotori keindahan hutan hijau itu.

Beberapa jam lagi, siswa-siswa Yasogami itu akan kembali ke kota mereka— kota Inaba yang sudah tiga hari mereka tinggalkan itu. Dan seperti saat pertamakali mereka datang kesini— mereka harus membersihkan sampah-sampah yang ada di area sekitar perkemahan itu.

"Huff, punggungku pegal sekali!" keluh Chie sambil berdiri dan mencoba merenggangkan punggungnya yang— seperti katanya, terasa sangat pegal karena terus membungkuk untuk memungut sampah.

Yukiko tertawa kecil, "Sama. Rasanya aku ingin ini cepat-cepat berakhir, pulang ke rumah, lalu berendam dalam air hangat. Umm, pasti nyaman sekali~" ucapnya sambil memungut satu botol plastik besar yang tercecer begitu saja di atas tanah. Chie mengiyakan dengan tawa kecil dan kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tempat ini kan dekat dengan tempat kita memergoki Seta-kun dengan gadis sialan itu kemarin kan?" ujar gadis berambut bob itu lagi sambil menyibak dedaunan yang menghalangi wajahnya.

"Ah, benar juga." Yukiko mengikuti sahabatnya, "Ngomong-ngomong kita belum mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas dari Seta-kun kemarin, walaupun kita sudah tahu identitas gadis itu. Artis, huh? Menyebalkan sekali."

Chie mengangguk setuju, "Benar! Huh, mengingatnya saja sudah menyebalkan! Apa dia pikir karena dia artis, dia bisa mencium orang seenaknya?" lalu gadis itu terdiam sesaat, mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Yukiko kembali.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau juga jadi semarah itu, Yukiko. Kukira hanya aku saja yang akan mendesak Seta-kun sampai seperti itu." –Chie tertawa, namun Yukiko dapat melihat— tidak, ia menyadari ucapan itu bukan hanya candaan, ucapan Chie saat itu— mengandung kecurigaan.

"Ah—eh, ha-habisnya aku benci sekali laki-laki yang tidak jujur, kau tahu itu 'kan, Chie? Ahaha, jangan-jangan kau mengira aku melakukan itu karena aku menyukai Seta-kun ya?"

Yukiko hanya bergurau saat itu, sungguh. Ia tidak memperkirakan wajah tersenyum Chie berikutnya yang mengatakan, "Ahahaha, aku memang bodoh ya? Tadi aku sempat mengira begitu.. padahal kalau dipikirkan, tak mungkin kau berbohong padaku 'kan, Yukiko?"

ZLEB.

Oh ya, rasanya ucapan itu seperti pisau tajam yang baru saja menusuk tepat di hati Yukiko. Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya tertawa garing— berusaha tidak terlihat sarkastik. Sementara Chie sepertinya serius dengan ucapannya barusan— ia percaya Yukiko tidak akan melakukan hal seperti menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia menyukai orang yang disukai sahabatnya. Dan itu membuat hatinya dua kali lipat terasa lebih sakit, dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

Namun, saat Chie menyibak dedaunan berikutnya yang menghalangi jalannya, sebuah pemandangan lain membuat mereka berdua melupakan pembicaraan mereka barusan, saat itu juga.

"Seta-kun?"

Souji dan seorang gadis dengan wajah yang sama yang mereka lihat kemarin,

Rise Kujikawa.

"A-amagi? Satonaka?"

Gadis itu tersenyum.

-o-o-

Souji tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalah lain, sungguh. Kemarin ia baru saja merasakan neraka dari sikap kedua gadis—sahabat baiknya yang tiba-tiba memberikan tatapan sedingin es dan kata-kata setajam pisau padanya. Belum lagi masalah gadis misterius yang akhirnya ia ketahui bernama Rise Kujikawa, artis yang menurutnya aneh— mencium pipinya dalam pertemuan pertama mereka.

Sungguh, ia hanya ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Namun rupanya situasi berkata lain.

Hari itu, segera setelah ia dan Yosuke terpisah dalam pemungutan sampah sebelum mereka kembali ke Inaba—karena lelaki berambut coklat itu menyadari headphone-nya tertinggal di kemah dan memutuskan untuk mengambilnya karena takut diambil orang lain—, ia berjalan sendiri ke dalam hutan untuk memungut sampah-sampah yang tampaknya lebih banyak terkumpul di dalam sana.

Souji benar-benar tidak memperhatikan jalan, ia hanya terus berjalan ke tempat-tempat yang dilihatnya masih dipenuhi sampah yang berserakan.

Ia benar-benar tidak memperkirakan seorang gadis berambut coklat twintail yang memakai kacamata hitam tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dengan senyum antusias di wajah.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan datang kesini!"

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu berkata begitu sambil berlari kecil ke arahnya. Dan butuh waktu cukup lama sampai ia menyadari pemandangan di sekelilingnya— tempat ini, tempat dimana ia dan gadis itu berhenti setelah ia secara tiba-tiba membawa laki-laki itu ke dalam hutan.

Tempat dimana ia berpisah dengan gadis itu, dan juga tempat dimana gadis itu _mencium_nya.

"E-eto, m-maaf.. aku hanya sedang memungut sampah.." ucap lelaki berambut abu-abu itu, sedikit berkeringat dingin seraya mengambil jarak dari gadis bernama Rise yang sebaliknya, semakin mendekat ke arahnya itu.

"Aw, tidak usah malu begitu! Aku juga datang kesini hari ini karena berpikir aku akan melihatmu lagi, ternyata dugaanku benar!" sekarang gadis itu benar-benar ada di depannya, dengan wajah yang, harus diakuinya, manis sekali. "Kau juga, sengaja datang kesini karena ingin melihatku kan, Souji-kun?"

Souji merasa wajahnya memerah saat gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya, "B-bukan! Aku bahkan tidak sadar aku melangkah ke tempat i—"

"Seta-kun?"

… Oh, crap. Souji kenal suara itu.

_Kenapa pada saat begini, orang itu mesti muncul? Dalam keadaan seperti ini? Apa Tuhan benar-benar membenciku?_

Souji menolehkan wajahnya, dan merasa ingin menangis dalam hati saat dugaannya benar. Bahkan lebih parah. Bukan cuma satu orang gadis lagi yang dilihatnya, namun dua. Dua sahabat baiknya.

"A-amagi? Satonaka?"

Dan Souji melihat kedua pasang mata itu berubah menjadi tatapan dingin yang sama seperti kemarin— memperhatikan dirinya, lalu Rise yang berada di sebelahnya, dari atas ke bawah.

"Oh, teman-teman Souji-kun yang kemarin!" ucap Rise, masih terdengar antusias. "Maaf, tapi Souji-kun sedang bersamaku disini~ Lebih baik kalian segera pergi sebelum mengganggu kami _lebih jauh lagi_~" gadis itu memeluk lengan Souji, membuat lelaki berambut abu-abu itu gelagapan— kehilangan keseimbangan.

Tatapan Chie dan Yukiko berubah menjadi tatapan membunuh.

"Seta-kun, apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis itu? Kau tahu, saat ini kita diberi tugas memungut sampah, bukan bermesraan dengan seseorang dalam hutan seperti ini!" ucap Yukiko pertama, dengan nada yang juga sedingin es.

Namun belum sempat Souji menjawab (atau mengelak) dari pertanyaan itu, Rise segera menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama sekali tidak diminta oleh Souji,

"Ow, jadi kau sedang ada tugas? Kau mengorbankan tugas itu untuk bertemu denganku, Souji-kun? Manisnyaaaa~" ucapnya, mengeluskan rambutnya ke lengan Souji yang sekarang wajahnya memucat, melihat respon kedua gadis di depannya yang tampaknya menganggap ucapan Rise tadi kenyataan.

"H-Hei, hentikan!" Souji mencoba mendorong gadis tersebut, namun menyadari usahanya sia-sia karena gadis itu menempel erat sekali dengannya— dan sisi gentleman seorang Souji Seta tiba-tiba membuatnya enggan melakukannya – Souji kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Chie dan Yukiko yang sekarang mengeluarkan aura yang, emm, mengerikan, selagi kedua gadis itu melangkah mendekati lelaki malang tersebut.

"A-amagi, Satonaka—? A-ayolah, kalian tidak menganggap apa yang dikatakan gadis ini serius ka—"

"Seta-kun…" satu suara dari Chie,

" E-eh… ada apa dengan tangan kalian i—"

"Seta-kun.." diikuti dengan Yukiko.

_Gulp._

Setelah menelan ludah, Souji masih sempat melancarkan jurus puppy eyes terbarunya saat kedua sahabatnya benar-benar berada di depannya, dengan wajah tersenyum yang bahkan monyet saja tahu, wajah tersenyum palsu itu benar-benar menyembunyikan kemarahan.

" … Pretty please..?"

Namun, sepertinya tidak berhasil. Souji yang malang.

PLAK!

PLAK!

Kedua pipi Souji belum pernah terlihat semerah dan terasa sesakit ini sebelumnya.

-o-o-

"Souji-kun~ Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rise mendekati lelaki berambut abu-abu yang tampak sangat.. madesu di pojokan yang penuh dengan tanaman-tanaman yang tidak jelas, setelah insiden yang membuat lelaki berambut abu-abu itu sukses mendapat dua bekas tangan di kedua pipi (yang tadinya) mulus miliknya, dan membuat dua orang gadis yang sepertinya sedang PMS berat meninggalkan TKP tersebut dengan aura yang masih membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merinding.

"Souji-kun~?" Rise mendekati Souji lagi dan menepuk pundaknya pelan, lalu menghela nafas panjang saat lelaki di depannya akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya (yang masih madesu),

"Kedua gadis itu keterlaluan! Membuat wajah tampanmu jadi seperti ini.." –ia mengeluarkan satu tangannya untuk mengelus kedua pipi itu lembut, namun Souji hanya mengeluarkan tawa garing,

_'Gadis ini.. Apa dia tidak sadar sama sekali kalau kejadian tadi itu 99.99% gara-gara dia?' _–well, 0,001 % nya, sepertinya kedua sahabatnya itu memang sedang PMS berat. Walaupun Souji tidak yakin juga kenapa mereka bisa PMS dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Perempuan memang menakutkan.

"Ha ha, yah— ya, mungkin mereka sedang frustasi." Souji menepis tangan yang mengelus pipinya— mencoba tidak menepisnya secara kasar untuk menunjukkan sisi gentlemannya. Rise hanya terkikik pelan.

"Mereka pasti menyukaimu, makanya mereka cemburu saat aku berkata begitu tadi." ujarnya sambil menutup mulut dengan satu tangannya. "Padahal aku hanya bercanda~ mereka benar-benar menganggapnya serius, ahaha!"

Souji sweatdrop. _'Apa gadis ini benar-benar tidak merasa bersalah dengan kejadian tadi? Padahal dia sudah membuat kesalahpahaman yang mungkin akan menyebar ke telinga Yosuke, Kanji, dan parahnya— mungkin anak-anak sekelas juga, kalau aku menggoda artis saat kemping.'_ –ia mengelus pipinya yang masih terasa panas sekali lagi, lalu memikirkan akibatnya jika sampai berita ini juga terdengar ke telinga guru-guru, terutama.. si King Moron itu._' Kacau..'_

"Mm, Kujikawa-san, a-aku harus pergi sekarang. Sepertinya waktu memungut sampah sudah habis. Aku bisa ditinggal rombongan kalau tidak cepat pergi.." Souji mulai memungut keranjang sampahnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tergeletak begitu saja di atas rerumputan— untung sampahnya tidak—. "Selamat tinggal."

Souji menunjukkan senyum termanis yang ia punya supaya tidak terlihat kalau senyum itu terpaksa, sambil memberi penekanan pada kata-kata 'Selamat tinggal' yang ia ucapkan. Tanda bahwa ia tidak ingin bertemu gadis itu sekali lagi.

Namun di luar dugaan, Rise hanya tersenyum— senyum mencurigakan. Ia mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan Souji, lalu berjinjit agar bibirnya menyamai wajah Souji—menghadap salah satu pipinya.

Oh, ow. Souji sudah memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Rise tersenyum sekali lagi.

_Cup_

… Well, walaupun Souji sudah memperkirakannya, tetap saja kecupan di pipi itu membuat kedua sisi wajahnya kembali merona merah. Rise terkikik pelan melihat reaksi lelaki tersebut dan berdiri kembali, pada tingginya yang mungkin hanya sekitar bahu Souji.

"Itu ciuman kesembuhan~ untuk pipimu," Kemudian gadis itu membalik badannya, melambaikan tangannya yang panjang selagi kakinya melangkah menjauhi Souji, "sekaligus ciuman sampai jumpa! Sampai jumpa, Souji-kun~! Aku mencintaimu~!"

Dan selagi memperhatikan gadis itu melangkah pergi, dengan twintail-nya yang bergoyang setiap langkah yang dibuat artis tersebut, Souji menemukan dirinya sedikit tersenyum. Walaupun gadis itu menyebalkan, Souji harus mengakui, gadis itu benar-benar manis.

Oh, ya, tapi semua itu sudah selesai. Souji tidak akan bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi, ia akan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini pada Yukiko dan Chie saat mood mereka sudah baikan, dan setidaknya mencegah Kanji dan Yosuke untuk tahu. Well, setidaknya tidak ada yang melihat Rise mengecupnya sekali lagi, jadi tidak apa-a—

KRESEK

Oh, rupanya Tuhan berkata lain. Semak-semak itu terbuka dan dua makhluk yang tidak asing lagi bagi Souji menyeruak dari dalamnya dengan wajah memerah— entah karena malu atau marah.

"S-souji! Ternyata kau dan gadis itu benar-benar…."

"S-senpai— dia, menciummu?"

…..

Dan beberapa jam kemudian, Souji yang malang menemukan dirinya terjebak di antara empat orang yang menolak untuk berbicara dengannya sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke Yasoinaba.

Yukiko dan Chie, masih dengan aura mengerikannya— mengirim tatapan sedingin es mematikan setiap Souji mencoba untuk bicara dengan mereka. Dan Yosuke? Well, dia bersikap seperti seorang istri-yang-baru-saja-mendapati-suaminya-selingkuh-dengan-gadis-lain— selalu membuat wajah seperti ingin menangis setiap Souji menegurnya. Autis.

Sementara Kanji? Entah kenapa selalu didapatinya mimisan— atau 'hanya' blushing stadium empat setiap junior satu itu melihat wajah innocent-nya. Membuat Souji bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya ia bayangkan?

Oh yah, dan hanya satu kalimat yang muncul dalam benak Souji selagi memperhatikan reaksi-reaksi sahabatnya yang berubah drastis padanya, hanya karena pertemuannya yang innocent dengan seorang gadis-biasa-yang-ternyata-adalah-artis, dan sebuah (eh, dua buah?) kecupan di pipi,

_School camp sucks._

-o-o-

"Rise-chan, kau sudah selesai mengepaknya? Semua orang sudah menunggumu!" seorang wanita tua dengan baju putih tampak memasuki halaman villa yang sudah terlihat sepi, mengecek ke dalam bangunan kayu tersebut— memanggil nama seseorang yang diketahui wanita-wanita di sampingnya sebagai nama cucu satu-satunya.

Sebuah suara menjawabnya, suara seorang gadis dengan nada yang manis, "Sudah nek! Aku kesana sebentar lagi!" –diikuti dengan suara langkah heels yang bergesekan dengan kayu selagi suara itu semakin mendekati sang wanita tua yang dipanggil 'nenek'.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum saat cucu perempuannya akhirnya berdiri di depannya dengan senyum manis di wajah, kedua tangannya disembunyikan ke belakang, memegang koper yang warnanya senada dengan mini-dress merah muda yang ia kenakan. Rambut coklatnya diikat dua, membuat telinga mungil berhiaskan anting bulat miliknya terlihat jelas, dan mempercantik penampilan (mantan) artis muda tersebut. Rise Kujikawa, ya, itu namanya.

"Tapi apa kau takin dengan keputusanmu ikut nenek ke kota kecil itu? Nenek hanya mengelola toko tahu kecil disana, kau tahu." ucap sang nenek selagi ia berjalan berdampingan dengan cucunya, menuju bus kecil yang terparkir di halaman villa pribadi yang cukup luas tersebut.

Sang cucu mengangguk, "Yup! Aku selalu ingin tinggal di kota yang bebas polusi seperti kota tempat tinggal nenek! Lagipula sepertinya aku tidak terlalu dikenal disana, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir soal stalker atau wartawan gila seperti yang aku temui di kota besar! Geez, nenek tahu, salah satu—eh, dua dari wartawan-wartawan itu bahkan mengikutiku sampai ke tempat ini!" sungutnya, yang hanya direspon dengan tawa kecil dari wanita tua berambut keabu-abuan tersebut.

"Tapi disana juga hanya ada satu sekolah lho, tidak apa-apa? Sekolah itu juga tidak seterkenal sekolahmu di Tokyo, atau yang di Osaka. Hanya sekolah kecil."

Dengan ini, gadis bernama Rise itu tersenyum— mencurigakan, "Yap, aku tahu. SMU Yasogami kan?" dan tanpa membiarkan neneknya menjawab kata-kata tersebut, ia melanjutkannya dengan tawa pelan, "Aku memang tertarik dengan sekolah itu_. Sangat_ tertarik."

Dan jauh entah dimana, seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu merasa badannya sedikit menggigil tanpa alasan yang jelas.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_To Be Continued~_

* * *

Yay! I'm still alive, guys! XD *waves* tenang aja, saia ga berniat hiatus lagi kok dalam liburan ini =3= Cuma gadapet ide aja OTL kenapa pas lagi gaada kerjaan gini tiba-tiba otak putus ide.. *mojok*

Ehm, eniwei, *liat keatas*O_O WTF 5000 WORDS GYAAAAA KETERUSAN BIKIN AMPE SEBANYAK INI! GOMEEEEENNNN ;;A;;

tadinya mau dibikin kejadian disini dibikin 2 chapter, tapi ternyata—kemunculan Rise butuh chapter juga krik. Lagi-lagi, karena Rise itu bukan tokoh utama utama banget (?) jadi saya ragu bikin ceritanya, apa normal sebanyak ini? ==;;

Tapi yaaa buat membangun perasaan (?) hubungan yang rumit di fanfic ini, tampaknya peran tokoh-tokoh minim (*dikeroyok*) –ehm, tokoh-tokoh selain tokoh utama juga diperlukan ^^;; abis Rise TINGGAL Teddie sama Naoto kok nongol lagi, trus move on deh ke inti ceritanya XD hope I can finish this fic as soon as possible!

Dan soal chapter ini, kayaknya saya membuat karakter Rise jadi nyebelin banget ya? :/ bukannya saya benci Riseeee maaaf buat para fans Rise yang merasa tersinggung saya membuat karakternya jadi begini -_-;; Cuma, perannya yang seperti ini memang diperlukan untuk cerita berikutnya ehe ehe ^^;; dia ga selamanya senyebelin ini kok, ada alasannya :)

And and and thaaaaaaanks a lot for those who reviewed in the previous chapters! XD Ternyata author-author teman2 saya masih pada aktif di fandom ini sob ;;w;; Thanks a lot for those who reviewed the previous chapter! : **MelZzZ, MacTavish Van Den Bosch, Shina Suzuki, heylalaa, naotoshirogane-chan, Tetsuwa Shuuhei **

Dan sepertinya di chapter sebelumnya saya lupa nyebutin reviewer di chapter sebelum sebelumnya lagi.. *dibunuh, diiket, dibuang* dan saya lagi buru-buru sekarang jadi gabisa jawab review ==; em, tapi begitu ada waktu pasti saia bales! :'D *gapenting, dibuang*

Ehm, well, oke, sejujurnya saya rada stuck ama chapter berikutnya ==;; tapi saya akan mencoba apdet secepat mungkin! :))) Keep reading, and reviewing guys! Love you all! XD

Dan selamat berjuang untuk yang masih menghadapi ujian! :)

.

**R e v i e w?**

**

* * *

P.S. : **Dan Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview oneshot saya, **Smile**, dan maaf juga saya gabisa bales reviewnya sekarang orz ==;; pokoknya makasiiih! Saya senang banyak yang setuju Kanji saya buat menderita :'DD *disetrum***  
**


	11. Please Don't Make The Same Fault

**Disclaimer: **Persona 4 belong to ATLUS. Its pairing belong to each other~ 9w9 *ganyambung*

**Summary: **Seorang gadis berambut twintail yang sangat dikenal Souji dkk tiba-tiba pindah ke Yasogami! Kesalahpahaman kembali terjadi. Kisah hidupnya yang berujung pada pengkhianatan persahabatan. "Jangan buat kesalahan yang sama denganku." Pairing in this chap: Masih (onesided) SouRise, sedikit SouYuki, dan OCRise, Enjoy~

**Warning :** Timeline yang maju-mundur, bagi reader yang bingung, silakan baca ampe akhir dulu baru nanya kalo masih tetep bingung, oke? 3 *dibakar* Ah, dan kata-kata yang lebih LEBAY dari biasanya. Maafkan kenistaan saya. *nunduk*

* * *

**Persona 4 Fanfiction © AiNeko-chan**

**::**

**FRIENDSHIP & LOVE**

**::**

**CHAPTER 11**

"**Please Do Not Make The Same Fault"

* * *

**

Souji benar-benar tidak menginginkan masalah lain terjadi pada dirinya.

Serius, setelah kejadian School camp yang sukses menjadi mimpi buruk baginya kemarin itu berakhir, ia hanya ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula. Yukiko dan Chie yang setelah itu selalu menatapnya dingin dan berbicara dengannya dengan nada sarkastik, lalu Yosuke, dia memang sudah berhenti bersikap seperti istri yang baru saja diselingkuhi suaminya, tapi— Oh, dia benar-benar harus menghilangkan sikapnya yang benar-benar seperti homo itu pada Souji sebelum dia juga dikira homo oleh teman-teman yang melihat sikap konyol laki-laki berambut oranye itu! –, dan Kanji, ada apa dengan wajah memerahnya dan sikapnya yang seolah menganggap Souji adalah playboy tingkat tinggi dan harus dicontoh setiap kali mantan berandalan itu bertemu dengannya?

Demi Tuhan, semuanya hanya karena gadis aneh yang kebetulan ditolongnya kemarin! Hanya gara-gara gadis itu— semua kesialan ini harus terjadi!

Souji, diam-diam berharap agar dia tidak pernah, benar-benar tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang bahkan tidak mau ia sebut namanya itu lagi, di TV, di majalah, atau yang lebih parah— di kehidupan nyata, pokoknya ia tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi!

Tapi…

-o-o-

"Hei, hei, kau sudah dengar berita tentang artis terkenal yang katanya akan pindah ke sekolah kita?"

"Ah, ya! Ya! Hebat sekali ya, aku sudah dengar beritanya di TV dan majalah, katanya dia juga pindah ke kota ini?"

"Oh, kau tau, aku fans beratnya! Dia benar-benar imuuuuuut~! Gadis idamanku! Aku bersyukur bersekolah disini!"

"Ah, aku juga! Duh, siapa sih yang tidak mengidolakan artis semanis _Rise Kujikawa_?"

BRAK

Semua mata memandang sebuah tas berwarna hitam yang tiba-tiba terjatuh di depan gerbang SMU Yasogami, dan kepada pemiliknya yang sekarang memasang wajah horor seolah-olah seisi dunia ini sudah berakhir saat ia iseng menguping pembicaraan dua orang murid di depannya (yang sekarang menatapnya dengan wajah clueless).

"Ada apa, Souji-san?"

Sepertinya takdir kembali berkata lain.

Malang untuk seorang Souji Seta.

-o-o-

"Seta-kun!"

Dua orang gadis yang ia kenal baik, siang itu, setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, pertamakalinya mendatangi meja lelaki berambut abu-abu tersebut (sejak School Camp berakhir).

Aneh.

Souji menatap Yukiko dan Chie dengan wajah sedikit takut. Setelah kejadian itu, biasanya mereka selalu keluar kelas tanpa melirik ke arahnya ketika waktu istirahat tiba. Ada apa gerangan?

"Er, ada apa?" ujarnya, mencoba terlihat tidak curiga.

Yukiko dan Chie tersenyum kecil, "Um, anu— kami ingin mengajakmu makan bersama. Sudah lama kan?" –Chie yang pertama berbicara, setelah sebelumnya Souji melihat Yukiko menyenggol pelan sikut gadis berambut coklat susu itu.

Souji berkedip.

"Eh? A-apa?"

Yukiko tampak malu-malu kucing (atau gengsi? Tak tahulah), "Em.. begini, kami mau minta maaf.. karena telah bersikap kasar padamu sejak kejadian di School camp itu…" ucapnya, memasang senyum memelas. "Sepertinya saat itu kami benar-benar sedang PMS, jadi tanpa sadar kami bersikap sangat menyebalkan— ehehe, maafkan kami ya?"

Souji berkedip lagi.

"Um.. kau mau kan memaafkan kami, Seta.. kun?" kali ini, Chie yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

Setelah beberapa detik mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, Souji (akhirnya) tersenyum.

Well, setidaknya, neraka yang ia alami akibat pandangan dingin dari gadis-gadis (yang biasanya selalu ramah padanya), sudah berakhir, bukan? Salahnya atau bukan, setidaknya— mereka sudah minta maaf, dan sebagai gentleman, tentu saja Souji harus memaafkan mereka, bukan?

Setidaknya, semuanya akan kembali normal.

"Tentu saja, ayo kita makan bersama." balasnya, mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya yang membuat kedua gadis di depannya menunjukkan wajah lega sekaligus ceria.

Syukurlah semuanya sudah berakhir.

Setidaknya..

"SOUJIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Pintu kelas terbuka keras, dan seorang lelaki berambut oranye masuk ke dalam dengan wajah super nggak nyante dan suara super keras— segera menerjang Souji begitu melihat tempat lelaki itu berada.

Souji terkejut, "A-ada apa, Yosuke?"

Dan saat itu, entah kenapa Souji sudah merasakan sebuah perasaan tidak enak yang tidak diketahui dari mana asalnya.

"Kau tidak akan percaya ini! Kau tidak akan percaya ini!" seru Yosuke dengan wajah masih nggak nyante, berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pintu seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu.

Yukiko dan Chie yang tampaknya tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakan kedua lelaki itu— ikut melirikkan bola mata mereka ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka, bersamaan dengan Souji yang entah kenapa meliriknya dengan wajah horor.

"SOUJI-KUUUUUUUNN~!"

Oh_, shit_.

Pembicaraan kedua murid di depan gerbang tadi pagi kembali terlintas di benaknya saat sebuah figur gadis manis berambut kuncir dua yang mengenakan seragam Yasogami segera masuk ke dalam kelas dan memeluknya yang masih bengong di tempat duduk.

"Aku kangen Souji-kuun! Ah, kau terlihat sangat keren dalam baju seragammu! Sungguh kebetulan yang menyenangkan, aku bisa pindah ke sekolah yang sama denganmu! 3"

Wajah Yukiko dan Chie berubah dingin dan terganggu kembali saat salah seorang lelaki di kelas itu berteriak histeris begitu melihat sosok yang masih memeluk Souji dengan sayang di tengah kelas.

"R-RISE KUJIKAWA!"

Tuhan…

-o-o-

"Souji-kun, ayo buka mulutmu! Aaaaammm~"

Tatap. Tatap. Tatap.

"E-er.. Kujikawa-san.."

Aura membunuh. Aura membunuh. Aura membunuh.

"Eeh? Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka udang goreng? Ini spesial buatanku lhooo~ =3="

Keringat dingin mengalir di dahi Souji.

"… Em, tidak.. Er, bisakah.. sedikit, menjauh dariku?"

Souji menggerakkan tubuhnya ke belakang, membuat gerakan menjauhi gadis berambut coklat yang sekarang memajukan bibir bawahnya— cemberut, masih dengan tangan yang memegang sumpit dengan sepotong udang goreng di ujungnya. Ia mendengus,

"Aah! Kenapa? Aku kan sudah sengaja mengajakmu kesini supaya kita bisa berduaan! Masa kau menyuruhku pergi?" serunya, membetulkan posisi duduknya untuk mendekatkan bahunya dengan lelaki berambut abu-abu tersebut itu lagi.

"B-bukan itu.. Er, anu— masalahnya…"

Souji melirik ke sekelilingnya takut-takut. Segerombolan siswa lelaki yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdempetan di pintu satu-satunya yang menghubungkan atap sekolah dengan bangunan di bawahnya itu terlihat terus mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang membuat bulu kuduk Souji merinding, dan terus menatapnya yang sedang duduk (atas paksaan seseorang) dengan Rise, selagi gadis itu masih mencoba menyuapkan lauk makan siangnya kepada Souji dengan sayang.

"Tuhan! Begitu aku keluar dari sini, apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku? Duh, kapan sih cewek ini mau membiarkanku pergi?" pikirnya dalam hati, melirik gerombolan yang terlihat bernafsu itu sekali lagi. Yosuke dan Kanji juga ada disana, ternyata. Kurang kerjaan sekali mereka, ikutan menunjukkan wajah kesal begitu, bukannya membantu sahabatnya yang sedang dalam kesulitan begini! Dasar emte!

Eh, tunggu—

Chie dan Yukiko tidak terlihat dimana-mana.

…..

Souji menghela nafas, membayangkan wajah kedua sahabatnya itu yang 99,9 % akan berubah mengerikan lagi saat Souji bertemu mereka nanti. Duh, padahal tadi mereka sudah berbaikan! Salah siapa ini? Gadis yang muncul tiba-tiba itu! Yosuke yang mengabarkannya pada saat yang tidak tepat! Ia tidak salah apa-apa, bukan?

Mengelus kepalanya frustasi, Souji kembali menatap Rise saat gadis itu mulai menegurnya kembali, sambil menunjukkan senyum termanis yang ia miliki.

"Hei, Souji-kun, kenapa banyak orang yang memperhatikan kita dari arah pintu itu ya?" tanyanya, entah memang polos atau cuma pura-pura polos. Jelas-jelas semua lelaki itu datang karena artis idola mereka langsung dekat dengan lelaki lain di hari pertama kepindahannya!

Souji mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa, "Entahlah. Anak-anak sekolah ini memang suka aneh— er, ah— tunggu. Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku.. Souji-kun? Itu bisa menimbulkan salah paham, kau tahu." ucapnya, akhirnya.

Rise berkedip sesaat, lalu— tidak seperti perkiraan Souji— wajahnya terlihat berbinar-binar, "Eeh? Jadi kau malu karena kupanggil dengan nama kecil? Aaaw, manisnyaaa!" serunya, menggenggamkan kedua tangannya tepat di bawah dagu dan berteriak kecil, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu— hmm, senpai! Souji-senpai, terdengar lebih manis tapi tidak terlalu akrab kan?"

Souji bengong.

"Nah, senpaaai~ Ayo buka mulutmu! :D"

Aura membunuh kembali terpancar dari arah pintu.

Souji memijat pelan dahinya.

Ini sih, sama saja dengan sebelumnya.

"Senpaaai~?"

Sebenarnya, gadis ini bodoh atau memang telmi, sih.

.

.

-o-o-

.

.

Satu batu.

Riak air.

Dua batu.

Ikan-ikan menyebar kesana kemari.

Helaan nafas.

"Sebenarnya, aku ini ngapain, sih.."

Gadis berambut hitam itu masih terduduk di pinggir sungai satu-satunya di Inaba— Samegawa River, begitu mereka menyebutnya. Lengannya yang tertutupi sweater merah kesukaannya kembali digerakkan, selagi jari-jarinya mengambil batu-batu kecil di samping, kemudian melemparkan batu malang itu ke dalam aliran air di depannya. Begitu, begitu terus selagi pikirannya terus melayang ke tempat lain.

"Harusnya aku kan tidak merasa cemburu.." bisiknya pelan, membenamkan sebagian wajahnya ke lututnya yang ditekuk, "Aku ini kenapa sih.."

Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia—Yukiko memusuhi Souji, bersama Chie, karena tuduhan tak beralasan mengenai gadis-aneh-yang-ternyata-artis di School Camp. Beberapa jam yang lalu, ia dan Chie baru saja memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada lelaki itu atas sikapnya,permasalahan selesai untuk sementara, dan beberapa menit setelahnya tiba-tiba saja gadis sialan itu muncul lagi dan membuat mereka enggan melihat Souji lagi, permasalahan muncul kembali.

Dan beberapa menit yang lalu, baru saja ia dan Chie berjalan pulang dan berpisah di perempatan jalan, setelah Chie mengatakan sesuatu yang, jujur saja, membuat pikiran Yukiko jadi sedikit kacau.

"Hei, jujur saja, Yukiko, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku jadi semarah ini pada Seta-kun hanya karena gadis itu.." sahabatnya itu sedikit menghela nafas, "Begini ya yang namanya.. um, _deeply in love_? Cemburu berat hanya karena masalah kecil seperti itu.."

Bingo.

Rasanya seperti ucapan itu bukan hanya ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri, tapi juga pada Yukiko.

Yukiko hanya menjawab dengan tawa kecil dan mengatakan hal seperti "Kau benar-benar menyukainya, eh?" dan tertawa ketika sahabatnya itu salting dengan wajah memerah dan segera pergi dari tempat itu sambil gelagapan melambaikan tangannya, tapi..

Dalam hati, ucapan itu terus terulang di benak Yukiko.

Sampai saat ini, saat dia tidak memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah, hanya duduk-duduk di pinggir Samegawa River, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan tiap ia ada masalah.

_Deeply in love.._

Benar-benar mencintai seseorang.

Apa ia juga merasakannya?

Kalau cemburu berat hanya karena hal kecil seperti itu Chie sebut 'deeply in love', maka ia juga merasakannya.

Ia benar-benar menyukai— er, mencintai – Souji, sama seperti sahabatnya menyukai lelaki berambut abu-abu itu.

Satu batu lagi dilemparkannya,

"Aku tidak menyukainya seperti Chie.." satu batu lagi. "Tidak, tidak. Chie benar-benar mencintainya, aku cuma menyukainya, dan hanya tidak suka melihatnya berduaan dengan artis terkenal karena terlihat seperti playboy.."

Tangannya berhenti melempar.

".. Pasti begitu, kan?"

"—_Menurutmu?"_

Yukiko tersentak. Bisikan itu ia ucapkan kepada dirinya sendiri, tidak kepada orang lain, tentu saja. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia seperti mendengar suara seseorang menyahutnya?

Secepat yang ia bisa, gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya, hanya untuk menemukan orang lain berdiri di belakangnya dengan santai, entah sejak kapan.

"K-Kujikawa-san?" ucapnya tidak percaya.

Gadis berambut twintail itu tersenyum, lalu memposisikan tubuhnya, duduk di samping Yukiko yang masih menunjukkan wajah terkejut.

"Aku sudah berada di belakangmu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tampaknya kau benar-benar tidak menyadarinya," ia tertawa kecil, "Aku mendengar semuanya. Bisikanmu bahkan cukup keras untuk sampai ke telingaku, Amagi-senpai."

Wajah Yukiko berubah merah.

"A-apa.. yang— er. K-kau, menguping… ? Ah, bukan, mencuri dengar? Eh—apapun namanya, Tidak so— e-eh, tunggu! S-sejak kapan kau tahu namaku?"

Rise terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Yukiko.

"Santai saja, aku tidak menertawakanmu untuk itu kok." Ia berhenti tertawa, sekarang tersenyum lembut. "Dan aku tahu namamu dari Souji-senpai, dia bercerita banyak tentangmu dan Satonaka-senpai lho!"

Yukiko berkedip.

Kenapa dia terlihat baik sekali? Apa ini.. benar-benar gadis yang sama dengan gadis menyebalkan yang ia temui di School Camp kemarin itu?

"Ah, kau pasti berpikir kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi bersikap baik padamu!"

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran seniornya, Rise melanjutkan ucapannya saat Yukiko mengeluarkan wajah 'Kenapa-kau-bisa-tahu?' sambil tetap tersenyum, "Soal yang kemarin.. dan tadi, maaf ya. Aku tahu aku sengaja memprovokasi kalian dengan dekat-dekat pada Senpai…" ia memainkan sebuah kerikil kecil yang paling dekat dengan jemarinya, "Habis, begitu pertama melihatmu, dan Senpai.. Rasanya jadi nostalgia.." masih, masih memainkan kerikil itu, "Tanpa sadar aku jadi bersikap sangat menyebalkan seperti itu."

Rise tidak mengatakan itu untuk membuat Yukiko penasaran dengan masa lalunya, tapi.. Toh pada kenyataannya Yukiko memang penasaran, dengan kata-kata 'nostalgia' yang ia sebut. Nostalgia? Apa hubungannya dengan Seta-kun, Chie, dan dirinya?

Dan Yukiko tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk bertanya, "Nostalgia apa?"

Rise menatapnya dengan senyum kecut, "Cinta segitiga." Ia melempar batu yang sedari tadi ia mainkan ke dalam sungai, "Menyakitkan."

Cinta segitiga.

"T-tunggu..." Yukiko menyela, "Ini bukan cinta segitiga, apa yang kami alami bukan cinta segitiga! Hanya Chie yang menyukai Seta-kun dan memintaku untuk membantunya! Aku hanya—"

"Aku mendengar semuanya, Senpai." Rise tersenyum lagi, sedikit mengerikan, kali ini. "Tanpa perlu kau sembunyikan juga sudah kelihatan jelas kok."

Wajah Yukiko memerah.

Rise tertawa, lalu berbalik menatap sungai, menutup matanya selagi ia membisikkan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan, "Dulu dia juga begitu.." –Namun cukup jelas untuk didengar telinga Yukiko yang memang super sensitif, "—dan berakhir mengkhianatiku."

Yukiko bisa melihat kedua bola mata cokelat yang kini dipenuhi cahaya kerinduan, penyesalan, dan—

—kebencian.

"Kujikawa-san,"

Yukiko sebelumnya sangat membenci gadis ini karena perkara School Camp, tapi, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menghentikan kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya setelah ini.

"Ceritakan saja, mungkin aku bisa membantu melegakan perasaanmu."

Mungkin ia sudah tertular virus heroik Souji.

….. Ya, sudahlah.

Rise tampak sedikit kaget dengan kata-katanya. Setelah diam selama beberapa saat, ia mulai tertawa,

"Menawarkan bantuan untuk orang yang pernah kau benci dan belum kau kenal baik begitu saja—" masih, masih tertawa sinis, "Untuk ukuran seorang gadis pendiam, kau terlalu sok berani, Amagi-senpai."

Yukiko mengernyitkan alis dengan kata-kata itu.

"Tapi—"

Rise mengalihkan pandangannya ke sungai lagi. "—Terkadang, mungkin orang seperti itulah yang aku butuhkan—" ia melirik Yukiko, "—untuk teman curhat."

Gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan kata-kata terakhir dari artis di depannya yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya selagi melihat Yukiko dengan wajah sedikit merengut,

"Jadi, boleh tidak?"

"Kapanpun kau mau, Kujikawa-san!"

-o-o-

"… Kasuka Nagi."

"Hah?"

Yukiko memandang Rise bingung. Bingung dengan dua kata yang barusan ia ucapkan. Bukannya dia akan memulai curhatnya? Lalu untuk apa ia menyebut kata yang terdengar seperti— nama orang, tadi? Sepertinya nama itu familiar di telinga Yukiko.. Namun ia tak bisa mengingat dimana ia pernah melihat, atau mendengarnya.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar nama itu?" ucap Rise lagi, kini menatap wajah Yukiko yang tersentak karena tiba-tiba disadarkan dari alam pikirnya.

Jujur, Yukiko berkata bahwa ia merasa pernah mendengar, atau melihat nama itu di suatu tempat, tapi ia tak bisa mengingat dimana.

Rise tertawa kecil sebagai respon.

"Ahaha, padahal kukira kau orang yang tertarik dengan model-model fashion dan yang sebagainya, karena kau terlihat stylish," Rise masih tertawa, namun sedetik kemudian tawanya memudar, ".. Dia artis—model tepatnya, pendatang baru, sepertiku. Kami bekerja di bawah naungan perusahaan yang sama. Akhir-akhir ini namanya sering muncul di majalah-majalah terkenal dan di iklan-iklan, kukira kau mengenalnya."

Wajah Yukiko memerah karena malu. Kedengarannya seperti ia sangat ketinggalan zaman karena tidak mengenal orang bernama Kasuka Nagi atau siapalah namanya itu. Yah, bagaimanapun juga kota kecil Inaba ini memang terpencil dan jauh dari kota-kota besar seperti Tokyo, jadi tak heran majalah-majalah fashion seperti itu jarang ada yang sampai ke tangannya.

Mencoba mengalihkan perasaan mindernya, Yukiko berdehem, "Er, lalu.. Apa hubungannya orang itu denganmu? Apa dia.. temanmu?"

Dan Yukiko bersumpah, untuk sesaat, Rise membuat wajah dingin mengerikan yang bahkan membuatnya merinding, sebelum gadis itu berkata dengan nada rendah,

"Teman?" ia tersenyum sinis, "Seperti _sampah_ itu bisa disebut teman saja."

Yukiko tertegun, "… Apa dia musuhmu?"

".. Dulunya, dia _sahabat_ku." Rise mengambil sebongkah batu kecil, melemparnya lagi ke dalam sungai dengan sedikit kasar, "Sekarang, dia bukan apa-apa selain sampah buatku."

Batu itu tenggelam, menuju dasar sungai yang dingin.

" .. Sampah yang bahkan tak pantas disebut musuh."

Terus tenggelam.

.

.

-o-o-

.

.

_Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.._

_._

"Rise!"

Gadis berambut coklat bergelombang itu menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil suara yang familiar di telinganya. Dan ia tersenyum saat melihat seorang gadis berambut pendek ikal, dengan warna coklat yang lebih muda darinya, berlari kecil dengan senyum di wajah, ke arahnya. Sepasang heels pink manis yang dipakainya menimbulkan suara berisik di tengah ruangan kecil yang hanya berisi beberapa meja rias dan bermacam-macam baju itu.

"Kasuka?" ucapnya, memanggil nama sahabatnya tersebut sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat ribut sekali."

Yang dipanggil segera berhenti tepat di hadapannya, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya dengan senyuman lebar. "Model lelaki yang akan berpartisipasi bersama kita dalam pemotretan kali ini sudah datang! Ayo kita sambut dia ke pintu depan!"

Tanpa membiarkan Rise merespon lagi, gadis bernama Kasuka itu menarik tangannya, mengajaknya berlari keluar ruang ganti khusus tersebut. Rise yang belum memakai heels tingginya dengan sempurna, tentu kewalahan ketika tiba-tiba ditarik seperti itu.

"T-tunggu, Kasuka! Sepatuku—Whaa!"

Belum tiga langkah keluar dari ruangan itu, hak tinggi heels yang dipakainya membuat kaki Rise berbelit, dan tidak butuh waktu lama sampai gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan, dan—

_BRUK_

Kasuka berhenti, kaget merasakan tangan yang dipegangnya terpisah secara tiba-tiba. Dan ia menoleh hanya untuk melihat Rise—

—dalam posisi setengah jatuh, namun ditahan oleh seseorang di belakangnya. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan wajah yang menawan, dan baju yang stylish, yang kini tampak menghela nafas lega sambil tetap menahan kedua bahu Rise yang tampak shock.

"Hati-hati kalau berlari, nona. Kalau aku tidak menahanmu, mungkin kau sudah jatuh dengan posisi nggak elit di lantai tadi."

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, membantu Rise yang masih tertegun untuk berdiri tegak seperti sediakala. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah selagi bibirnya berucap, "T-terima kasih."

Lelaki itu tersenyum, tertawa lagi ketika gadis di hadapannya mengirim deathglare kepada sahabatnya yang menghampirinya dengan wajah yang menahan tawa.

"Kalian pasti Kujikawa-san dan Nagi-san, partnerku dalam pemotretan kali ini kan?" ucapnya lagi, membuat dua gadis yang disebut namanya ganti menatap lelaki itu dengan wajah kaget.

"Jadi kau…"

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Hikaru Asagawa. Model pendatang baru, seperti kalian. Salam kenal."

Saat menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan malu-malu, Rise merasa wajahnya memanas.

.

_Dan saat pertama kali aku jatuh cinta padanya.._

.

Rise menatap bayangan dirinya yang terpantul dalam cermin besar di depannya. Merengut sedikit, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh rambut panjang yang kini terbagi dua menjadi twintail di kedua sisi kepalanya, hasil keisengan seorang penata rias yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya.

"Agh! Aku terlihat kekanakan sekali dengan model rambut seperti ini!" keluhnya, memainkan model rambut barunya itu dengan kedua tangan, "… Tapi fotografer sial itu bilang model seperti ini cocok untuk tema pemotretan kali ini— Tch! Tak bisakah dia membiarkan saja aku bergaya sesuai yang aku mau! Modelnya kan aku!" sungutnya sendiri sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya, mencoba melihat penampilannya dari berbagai arah yang menurutnya masih terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Menurutku seperti itu juga bagus kok, Risecchi."

Rise tersentak dengan suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakangnya. Melupakan keberadaan cermin besar di depannya, ia segera memutar badan hanya untuk melihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam tersenyum jahil di belakangnya.

"H-hikaru-san! Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" pekiknya kaget. Lelaki bernama Hikaru itu malah tertawa lagi,

"Sejak kau mulai komplain soal gaya rambut barumu itu," ia menunjuk twintail Rise, "Suaramu bahkan cukup keras untuk kudengar dari pintu. Pfft, kau lucu sekali, Risecchi!"

Rise merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia mengirim deathglare pada lelaki yang masih tertawa itu, "Kalau kau tidak suka, bilang saja! Tidak usah tertawa begitu kenapa sih?" ucapnya kesal, masih dengan wajah merah karena malu.

Hikaru berhenti tertawa, walaupun terlihat jelas bahwa ia masih menahan tawanya. "Aku tidak bilang itu tidak cocok, Risecchi. Aku tertawa karena ekspresimu tadi terlihat sangat lucu, sungguh!"

Ia berjalan mendekati Rise,

"Menurutku, model rambut seperti ini.. manis kok. Sangat cocok untukmu." Salah satu tangannya bergerak, menyentuh leher putih gadis di depannya perlahan, "Lihat, sekarang rambutmu tak lagi menutupi leher yang cantik ini. Kau harus lebih sering menguncir rambutmu."

Dan walaupun saat itu Rise segera menyingkirkan tangan itu dengan kasar dan memaki Hikaru genit sambil tertawa iseng, dalam hati, sungguh..

Ia merasa sangat senang.

Dan sejak saat itu, twintail menjadi gaya rambut yang paling disukai Rise.

.

_Kau tahu, satu kata darimu saja bisa membuatku mengubah penampilanku, model rambutku. _

_Semua untukmu._

.

"Rise, kau menyukai Hikaru yaaa?"

Satu ucapan dengan nada jahil dari Kasuka saat itu dengan sukses membuat Rise tersedak sushi yang tengah dikunyahnya, membuatnya terbatuk-batuk dan segera menatap Kasuka (yang menyodorkan minumannya dengan sweatdrop) dengan wajah memerah.

"K-kenapa kau bisa—"

Sebelum Rise bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis di depannya tertawa kecil, mencubit sedikit pipi kanan Rise sebelum berkata, "Bodoh. Mana mungkin seorang sahabat tidak menyadari saat sahabatnya jatuh cinta? Terlihat jelas dari tingkah lakumu, tahu!"

Rise terlihat gelagapan kembali, "T-terlihat jelas? Jangan- jangan Hikaru-san juga—"

"Tidak, kurasa dia belum tahu. Sudah kubilang, aku bisa sadar karena kita sahabat kan?" ia tertawa manis, lagi. "Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa, aku akan membantumu sebisaku, Rise!"

Kasuka memeluknya sambil tersenyum, dan Rise membalasnya, membisikkan ucapan "Terima kasih" pelan, sebelum mereka tersenyum, tertawa bersama. Gembira.

.

_Persahabatan.._

.

"Astaga, jam berapa ini!" pekik Rise, tergesa-gesa memakai sepatunya selagi ia melirik jam di dalam lorong yang masih terang itu. Jarum pendek di angka 10 dan jarum panjang di angka 1. Masalah! Tidak biasanya pemotretan berlangsung selama ini. Sudah berapa lama ia membuat supirnya menunggu di parkiran pribadi di luar sana?

Ia melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti pribadinya, berjalan di dalam koridor yang sepi, yang menuju pintu keluar. Fotografer dan kru-kru lain sepertinya masih membereskan sisa-sisa pemotretan lagi. Wajar jika di dalam lorong itu tidak ada orang selain dirinya. Model yang lain juga pasti—

"Eh?"

Rise menghentikan langkah kakinya. Di sebelah kanannya, pintu dengan tulisan 'Ruang ganti: Kasuka Nagi-san' masih terlihat terang. Membuatnya sedikit penasaran. Apa Kasuka belum pulang? Setahunya, pemotretan gadis itu selesai lebih awal— dan 'awal' itu, sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Apa lagi yang dia lakukan disini?

Mendekatkan dirinya pada pintu berwarna hijau tosca tersebut, Rise sedikit kaget saat mendengar suara orang di dalamnya. Tidak, bukan hanya seorang. Dua orang.

"Kau belum pulang juga?"

Suara pertama. Suara lembut yang tentu saja suara Kasuka. Rise menempelkan telinganya pada pintu untuk mendengar lebih jelas siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan sahabatnya itu.

Sebuah tawa yang renyah terdengar. Tawa seorang lelaki.

"Harusnya aku menanyakan hal yang sama, Kasuka." Suara itu terdengar merendah, "Kenapa kau belum pulang? Bukankah pemotretanmu sudah selesai dari tadi?"

Bola mata Rise melebar.

Suara itu, sudah jelas suara Hikaru! Apa yang dia lakukan— dengan Kasuka, berdua saja, pada waktu selarut ini?

Kali ini tawa kecil seorang gadis yang terdengar.

"Tentu kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Hening beberapa saat. "Aku menunggumu, Hi-ka-ru-san. Kau juga, kenapa langsung tahu aku ada disini, hmm?"

Kenapa suara Kasuka terdengar.. seduktif, sekali?

"Hal yang mudah untuk dijawab, bukan?" Tertawa lagi. "Karena aku tahu kebiasaan kekasihku, saat ia ingin bertemu denganku, dimanapun, aku akan menemuinya."

.

Kekasih?

.

Apa maksudnya ini?

"Kau membuatku merona, Hikaru."

"Senang mendengarnya. Mendekatlah."

Suara high heels yang bergesekan dengan lantai, lalu berhenti.

"Kau tahu, anak itu menyukaimu."

"Hm? Risecchi kan? Aku sudah tahu."

Jantung Rise berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis mulus gadis itu, namun ia tetap berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara apapun, terus mendengarkan percakapan mencurigakan di dalam sana.

"Jangan cuma 'Aku sudah tahu' dong. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Aku tidak tertarik padanya. Biarkan saja."

DEG

"Jahat sekali~ Bagaimana kalau dia sampai tahu?"

"Nyatanya dia tidak tahu kan? Aku sudah berpura-pura baik di depannya. Memujinya. Begitu mudah untuk membuatnya tergila-gila. Gadis lugu." Sebuah tawa kembali terdengar. "Daripada itu, apa dia bilang padamu soal itu?"

"Mmhmm." Helaan nafas. "_Poor girl_.. Kuharap aku bisa memberitahunya saat itu juga kalau tidak ada harapan. Padahal aku cuma basa-basi soal membantunya, sepertinya dia percaya begitu saja."

"Pft, dasar 'sahabat' munafik."

"Daripada pemberi harapan palsu."

Hening sesaat, tawa kecil, dan suara basah yang tidak ingin Rise perkirakan berasal dari kontak tubuh macam apa.

Ia tidak mendengar kelanjutannya. Tidak ingin, dan tidak bisa, karena saat itu juga, kakinya sudah melangkah lebih dulu, berlari menjauh dari kenyataan. Menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup berisik di dalam lorong yang sunyi. Bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan dari matanya yang dibiarkannya tertutup.

Tidak, ia tidak menangis. Ia tidak akan menangis, hanya karena mereka—

Hanya karena dua orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

_._

_Hei, _

_._

_Apakah ini yang kau sebut persahabatan?_

.

-o-o-

Yukiko tertegun. Juniornya mengakhiri cerita itu seperti saat ia mengawalinya, dengan melempar kerikil besar ke dalam sungai, menimbulkan bunyi gemericik yang cukup keras selagi kerikil itu tenggelam menyusul teman-temannya yang telah dilempar lebih dulu.

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi. Untaian rambut menghalangi wajah Rise untuk dapat dilihat jelas oleh Yukiko dalam cahaya senja yang remang-remang menerangi tempat itu. Yukiko ingin memberi komentar, atau setidaknya berkata sesuatu yang dapat menghibur Rise. Bukankah sejak awal Rise bercerita agar Yukiko bisa membantunya?

Tapi ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Persahabatan, cinta,kebohongan yang berujung pada pengkhianatan..

Tidakkah itu mirip dengan keadaannya sekarang? Tentang Chie, Souji, dan perasaannya pada mereka berdua.. kebohongan yang ia katakan, yang belum diketahui sahabatnya yang selalu tersenyum ceria. Kebohongan, yang nantinya akan berujung pada pengkhianatan..

.. Tidak! Ia tidak akan mengkhianati Chie! Jika ia disuruh memilih antara cinta atau persahabatan, jelas-jelas ia akan memilih persahabatan!

.. Mungkin.

"Kau mau tahu apa kelanjutannya?"

Sebuah suara membuat Yukiko kembali ke alam nyata. Dilihatnya Rise yang tersenyum. Sinis, namun terlihat pedih.

Tanpa membiarkan Yukiko menjawab Ya atau Tidak, Rise melanjutkan, "Kalau setelah itu kau kira aku hanya menjauhi mereka, atau berteriak pada Kasuka bahwa ia adalah pengkhianat dan orang termunafik yang pernah kutahu, atau bersumpah aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada lelaki jahat macam Hikaru, kau salah besar."

Tepat sasaran. Memang itu yang Yukiko pikirkan. "… L-lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pandangan Rise menerawang jauh, "Setelah itu, aku mengirim informasi kepada media massa— kalau Kasuka Nagi telah lama menjalin hubungan dengan Hikaru Asagawa—" mendadak, ia tersenyum picik, "dan berita bahwa cewek itu mengandung anak darinya."

Bola mata Yukiko melebar.

"Tentu saja itu hanya gosip semata yang kubuat. Tapi walaupun tanpa bukti, sebuah informasi macam itu saja cukup untuk menggempar massa, bukan? Cukup untuk membuat _mereka _tertekan. Membuat karirnya menurun, dan membuat hubungan mereka retak. Dan akhirnya jatuh. _Bum!_."

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal sejauh itu? K-kurasa itu terlalu—"

"—Tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah besar."

Tanpa menggubris perkataan Yukiko (membuat gadis itu sedikit kesal) , Rise menatapnya sinis, "Kau tahu, mereka malah mengakui hubungan mereka di depan publik. Mereka membuktikan keperawanan Kasuka. Gosip negatif itu terhapus. Karir mereka semakin melejit, dan hubungan mereka semakin erat."

"Semua ini terasa seperti hukuman Tuhan. Mungkin Dia membenciku."

Gadis itu berdiri, segera membelakangi Yukiko yang masih memperhatikannya dengan sorot mata entah iba entah terkejut. Rise tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Ia masih tidak melihat ke arah seniornya itu saat bibirnya mengucapkan beberapa kata kembali,

"Karena itu," Suaranya terdengar berbisik, namun Yukiko dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, suara yang bergetar itu ditujukan padanya. "Jangan terlalu menganggap persahabatan yang kau miliki saat ini akan bertahan selamanya. Suatu saat, persahabatan itu akan dihancurkan oleh kecemburuan, dan kebohongan—seperti yang sudah kau lakukan sekarang."

Menyadari Yukiko tidak akan menjawab kata-katanya, gadis itu mulai melangkah menjauh,

"—Ya, persahabatan akan dihancurkan oleh cinta. Cinta buta."

Meninggalkan Yukiko yang terdiam, membiarkan suara aliran sungai memenuhi pikirannya yang terasa kosong.

Entah kenapa wajah Chie yang tertawa, dan Souji yang tersenyum lembut, terbesit di benaknya.

Dan membuatnya menangis.

'_Jangan membuat kesalahan yang sama..'_

.

-o-o-

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang dalam diam menuju kediaman Neneknya, Rise terus memikirkan kejadian tadi, kejadian tadi siang. Bersama Souji, lalu Yukiko.. Ingatan abstrak berputar dalam benaknya.

Hari yang menyebalkan. Patah hati sekali lagi. Bertemu dengan orang yang membuatnya patah hati dalam perjalanan pulang. Mengingat luka lama..

Hari yang melelahkan.

_Patah hati.._

.

"Nee Senpai, ceritakan tentang dirimu juga!"

Souji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Uhh.. Cerita tentang apa?"

"Apa saja! Sahabat-sahabatmu, kehidupanmu di kota sampai ke kota kecil ini, apa saja! Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu! Ah, dan jangan lupa.. tentang orang yang, mungkin, sedang kau sukai?" ia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum penasaran yang sepertinya dapat segera melelehkan hati setiap fans yang melihatnya.

Wajah Souji terlihat memerah sesaat, mungkin karena kata 'orang yang disukai' yang diucapkan gadis itu. Ia memutar bola matanya, lalu berkata lagi, tidak memperhatikan gadis di sebelahnya.

"Sahabat ya.. Hmm, saat ini.. Aku punya empat orang yang kuanggap sahabat baik." Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, "Yang pertama laki-laki, tentu saja. Sahabat pertama yang mengajakku pulang bersama di hari kepindahanku. Aku cepat menghafal wajahnya karena headphone yang selalu terpasang di leher, menjadi ciri khasnya."

Sesosok lelaki dengan headphone besar di leher terbayang di benaknya. Hmm, lelaki berambut coklat itu, sahabat pertama Senpai?

"Walaupun kadang terlihat.. kelainan, dia sangat ceria. Pertengkaran konyolnya dengan gadis yang disukainya menjadi tontonan menarik untukku setiap hari." Souji tertawa lagi, tawa yang terlihat lepas. "Dari saat pertemuan pertama itu, sampai sekarang, ia tetap sahabat baikku."

Ia tetap mendengarkan.

"Yang kedua, kau mungkin mengingat wajahnya. Rambutnya putih kepirangan, dan dia mantan anggota geng terlembut yang pernah kuketahui."

'.. Oh, lelaki yang terlihat mengerikan itu..? Lembut..? Darimananya?' pikirnya sweatdrop. Namun ia tetap mendengarkan dengan antusias.

"Kau mungkin menganggapnya mengerikan pada awalnya. Cara bicaranya kasar dan mukanya juga sangar. Tapi di balik itu, percayalah, dia lelaki yang sangat gentleman. Juga baik hati. Ia hanya terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkan sifat yang sebenarnya. Dia jadi junior terakrab dan sahabatku sampai saat ini."

"Lalu selanjutnya—"

Sebelum lelaki berambut abu-abu itu sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, dua sosok tiba-tiba menerjangnya.

"SOUJIIIIIIIII!"

"S-SENPAAAAI!"

Dua sosok yang terlihat persis dengan deskripsi Senpainya barusan, dengan wajah berurai air mata yang terlihat konyol, memeluk Souji dengan dramatis, membuat wajah lelaki itu memucat karena mendadak kesulitan bernafas, sekaligus bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Y-yosuke, Kanji! Sejak kapan kalian—"

"Souji! Aku.. Aku bersumpah untuk menjadi sahabat yang lebih baik lagi untukmu! Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu! Aku akan menjagamu selamanya, partner!" ujar yang berambut coklat lebay sambil tetap menangis haru, tanpa sadar bahwa ucapannya barusan dapat diterjemahkan dalam arti berbeda oleh fangirls gila di luar sana. (?)

"S-senpai! Aku juga— Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan utang budi yang pernah Senpai berikan! Aku akan melindungi Senpai sampai titik darah penghabisan! Aku senang sekali dianggap sahabat oleh senpai!" ujar yang berambut putih sambil menyedot ingus di bahu Souji. Dan entah kenapa Souji merasa harus mengganti blazernya setelah ini.

-o-o-

.

Rise tersenyum saat ingatan itu terbesit di benaknya. Ingatan saat ia tertawa kecil melihat dua orang di depannya merangkul pundak Souji, lalu tertawa lepas bersama selayaknya sahabat sejati.

Ia iri pada lelaki.

Karena persahabatan mereka tidak terlihat palsu.

Setidaknya, tidak sepalsu persahabatan yang pernah dialaminya.

.

-o-o-

.

"Lalu, dua orang berikutnya, gadis yang menamparmu di hutan itu kan? Yang berambut coklat dan hitam?"

Saat dirasanya adegan mengharukan (?) itu telah cukup berlalu, tanpa mempedulikan dua orang baru yang mendadak muncul di antara mereka, hanya mempedulikan rasa penasarannya, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. Membuat Senpai itu terlihat terkejut.

Souji mengangguk pelan, "Ah, ya— Mereka—"

"Apa itu? Mereka bersikap sejahat itu padamu tapi kau anggap mereka sahabat? Mereka menamparmu sampai berbekas!" Ia cemberut mengingat kejadian kemarin, dan hari ini. Dua orang yang terlihat melukai senior yang sangat disukainya, ternyata dianggap sahabat?

Souji sweatdrop, "Eh, mereka tidak selalu seperti itu kok. Mereka mungkin hanya sedang PMS kemarin. Sebenarnya mereka itu gadis-gadis yang benar-benar baik kok. Percayalah."

Lelaki itu tersenyum, walaupun ia tidak menjawab. "Kata orang-orang di sekitarku, mereka berdua itu sulit didekati, karena terlalu dekat satu sama lain, mungkin. Makanya mereka heran padaku yang bisa bersahabat dengan mereka sampai seperti ini."

"….. Tapi menurutku , sebenarnya, dua gadis itu juga butuh orang lain selain diri mereka satu sama lain."

Ia menatap Souji dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Sementara lelaki itu tertawa kecil.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengerti maksudku, tapi—aku merasa mereka terlihat lebih manis saat sedang tidak bersama— Eh, tunggu! Kanji, jangan melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu! Maksudku— bukannya aku tidak suka melihat persahabatan mereka, tapi, err.."

Tiga pasang mata melihat ke arahnya, penasaran.

"—Mereka terlihat lebih bersinar saat tidak bersama. Terlihat seperti diri mereka sendiri." Senyuman lembut. "Amagi-san –oh, dia gadis yang berambut hitam—, awalnya kukira ia orang yang pendiam, yang hanya bisa membuka diri pada orang macam Satonaka. Tapi saat ia menceritakan masalahnya padaku, ternyata ia bisa tertawa lepas. Seolah semua beban terlepas dari pundaknya, dan aku suka melihatnya yang seperti itu."

"—Dan Satonaka yang terlihat sangat melindungi Amagi-san.. Walaupun setomboy dan seceria itu, ia terlihat sangat manis saat wajahnya memerah dan salah tingkah." Tertawa, ia melirik sahabatnya. "Bukankah begitu, Yosuke?"

Melirik ke arah lelaki berambut coklat itu, ia dapat melihat wajah lelaki manis yang jadi memerah itu.

"Berisik ah." ujar Yosuke, membuang mukanya yang memerah, dan membuat Souji tertawa iseng. Mau tak mau, ia juga ikut tersenyum menyadari kenyataan bahwa lelaki berheadphone itu menyukai 'Satonaka' yang dari tadi dibicarakan seniornya. Cinta konyol yang manis.

Terdiam sejenak, ia bertanya kembali.

"Apa di antara mereka, ada gadis yang Senpai sukai?"

Kontan, wajah Souji memerah. Dan tentu saja tiga orang yang penasaran di dekatnya, membuat wajah curiga melihat fenomena langka tersebut.

"E-eh? Tidak kok! Tidak!" Seperti memikirkan seseorang, ia terdiam sejenak. "Tidak di antara mereka.. kok."

Mencurigakan.

"Kalau begitu, sejujurnya, siapa yag lebih Senpai sukai, di antara mereka berdua?"

Pertanyaan itu turut mewakili rasa penasaran Yosuke dan Kanji, dapat ditebak dari wajah mereka yang seolah memohon jawaban jujur dari sang penjawab. Souji sweatdrop.

".. Emm, mungkin.."

-o-o-

.

Menghela nafas kecil, Rise mencoba menghilangkan memori itu dari otaknya. Suara lembut sang Nenek memaksanya untuk tersenyum selagi ia melepas sepatu sekolahnya, dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah tradisional itu setelah mengucap salam.

Hari yang melelahkan.

Rambutnya yang masih diikat dua bergoyang selagi ia menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan sang Nenek yang sedikit terkejut, namun tetap mengelus kepala sang cucu kesayangan dengan lembut, bertanya apa yang terjadi— yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan pelan dari sang gadis.

_Amagi-Senpai.._

.

_Kau benar-benar beruntung.. Mungkin._

.

-o-o-

.

"_.. Amagi-san, mungkin. J-jangan katakan pada orangnya!"_

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

:**:TBC::

* * *

**

A/N:

…*scroll keatas*

.. Anu, kenapa chapter ini jadinya begini ya. Lebih kayak curhatan author yang sebenernya bukan curhatan juga. (?) Err, dan lagi, ini panjang banget. Ngga papa kan ya, readers? Soalnya saia udah kayak setengah hiatus begini, biar seimbang, chapternya bagusan kalo banyak-banyak kan? Kan? *maksa, dibunuh*

Um, anyway, aku ngga hiatus kok. O.O Serius, aku masih sering buka-buka FFn dari hape di saat senggang, mencoba mengetik ide (yang munculnya sebulan sekali) setiap berkesempatan memegang laptop. Serius kok! *SOB* Plis salahin kegiatan sekolah yang sadis. Guru-guru yang ngasih tugas yang bikin muntah. Kesetresan selama setahun yang pengen cepet2 saya akhiri… jadi kelas 1 itu gaenak. Enaksih. Tapi gaenak juga. -_- *apaansih*

Ah, dan, chapter ini sepertinya bakal ngaruh banget ke inti cerita. Tapi, karena disini kebanyakan dari POV Rise, belum berarti informasi tentang perasaan tokoh tokohnya itu benar ya. :3 Ah, dan soal nama Kasuka Nagi, saya ngasal. Saya lupa nama juniornya Rise yang diceritain di Rise itu siapa -_- Ada yang ingat? -_- terlalu malas dan ga sempet untuk mainin P4 lagi orz

Betewe, cuma perasaan saya apa chapter ini beda dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya? Terlihat lebih T-rated, gimanaa gitu. ( Masih ada yang bingung sama timelinenya kah?) …Apa karena pendeskripsian yang lebay dan timeline yang berubah-rubah gini? Yang manapun, tolong beritahu saya apa gaya menulis saya bertambah buruk atau bagus, sebelum saya sempat mengetik chapter berikutnya yang udah mulai ketutup rumus rumus matematika sialan.-_-

Mohon **review**nya, readers tercinta! More reviews, faster update! :D

**PS:** Betewe, ada yang sadar nama OC cowok disini diambil darimana? :"DD *ketawa nistah*


End file.
